Disappearing in Time
by GuessIt
Summary: Chris and his little sister Melinda are in the past trying to save Wyatt...but what if they have changed to much? Sequel to 'Mixing Times'
1. New Mission for the Greater Good:Evil

**A/N You really need to read my other story Mixing Times to understand the first few chapters of this…**

Melinda Jenna Halliwell sat on the couch of the front room of the Halliwell Manor. She flicked through the Book of Shadows and frowned. She was forgetting something extremely important. She was living in the year 2004 under the alias of Melinda Jenna Perry. It wasn't working for her very well. She shook her head frowning. Why wasn't this easy?

"Ha." Chris laughed as he came from around the corner. "You've been a Halliwell for fifteen years and you haven't figured out it wasn't easy."

"Stop reading minds." Mel frowned. "And anyway I've only been around fourteen years and eleven months. Technically in this time…I haven't been around."

Chris chuckled sitting on the couch next to his little sister. "Well let's hope you'll have a birthday."

Mel looked at Chris seriously. "We are going to be conceived."

"I wonder what's changed in the future." Chris pondered.

"Wyatt uses doors." Mel snorted.

"Hope I live to see that."

"Stop thinking you're going to die." Mel smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Chris yelped in pain. "That hurt."

"No it didn't you baby." Mel said shaking her head.

"Egg I think is the right word." Phoebe came into the room placing a tray of tea and biscuits down. "We need to talk."

Chris crossed his arms. "What about?"

"About the conception of my nephew." Paige also headed into the room. "You know if you guys keep talking so loudly everyone will just join the conversation by coming around the corner."

Mel chuckled but received three threatening stares from her Aunts and Chris. "We need to tell your parents who you are." Phoebe said. "At least that way they can start trying to make you."

"Like Leo would want me as a son." Chris muttered. Phoebe frowned at him. "What? The man has thrown me into a wall, tried to kill me in a battle cage, attempted to get my wings clip, threatened to have me recycled…"

"Okay we get it." Paige cut in. "But weirder things have happened then sudden change of tune."

"Yeah Chris." Mel nudged her brother. "Things like Aunt Gi actually getting married."

"Hey!" Paige said. "No fair."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You two need to tell Piper who you are."

Chris shook his head. "We can't."

"He's sworn to secrecy. I'm sworn to siblinghood." Mel nodded her head.

"Who swore you to secrecy?" Paige asked.

Chris scratched the back of his neck. "Can't tell you."

"Oh come on Chris." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Why can't you tell us?"

"Because I don't want you guys to kill me." Chris confessed.

Mel nodded again. "I'm going to kill him for swearing with this person."

"It can't be that bad." Paige said.

"Just tell us." Phoebe added.

Chris grimaced. "I swore to my ex-uncle."

It took a few moments for Phoebe and Paige to comprehend what was said. When they finally understood their jaws dropped. "Cole?" they said together.

"Well he helped me get to the past. I unlike Mel didn't have the luxury of a ring."

Phoebe crossed her arms. "You officially are not my favourite nephew."

"Aunt Pheebs." Chris complained. "I did it for the right reasons."

"Speaking to my ex-husband can never have right reasons." Phoebe refused to look at him.

"Phoebe."

"No Chris."

"Get over it."

"No."

"Aunt Pheebs?" Chris put on a wounded puppy voice and Phoebe took a glance.

"Did he help you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"Was he good?"

"Yes."

"Then…as long as he doesn't bother me I'm fine." she puffed.

"That's all I can ask." Chris looked at Paige. "So how do we get my Mom and Dad to hook up?"

"Please don't make me vomit." Mel said.

"You came into the world the same way." Phoebe added smiling at Mel's shocked expression.

"Yuk!" Mel said. "That is like so disgusting." she then frowned.

"Is it just me or has your personality been changing over the past few days?" Paige said.

"PMS?" Mel suggested.

"I think Paige is right." Chris said. "You aren't usually so…girly."

Mel thought back over the past few days. She had been wearing a lot of baby pink, gotten upset over her lips cracking, worn nothing but mini skirts, ditched her cargo pants and been washing her face daily with cleanser instead of her usual hand wash routine. "God I have been going girly." Mel said. "Think that could be apart of changes?"

Phoebe frowned. "Could be but how come it's effecting you now?"

Mel, Chris and Paige looked up to the sky hearing a jingle. Phoebe followed their gazes. "Guys? Want to fill me in here?"

"That's odd. I've never gotten a jingle." Paige said.

"I've never gotten one from the Elders in this time." Mel stated.

Chris crossed his arms and shrugged. "I always get them. Just put them on mute after a while."

Leo orbed into the room. "You guys get the jingle?"

The three witchlighters nodded. "What was that about?" Paige asked.

"We need you three. Now." he replied.

Chris looked protectively at Mel. "Why do you need my sister?"

"I don't even know. The point is we need you." Leo said frustrated.

Piper walked into the room and tilted her head to the side. "Leo what are you doing here?"

Leo looked at Piper. "Um…" he said. "Taking your sister, whitelighter and roommate away for a while." he said confusing Piper. "We have to go now." Leo demanded.

Chris nodded holding onto Melinda's hand. "We'll be right back." Chris said to Phoebe and Piper. "See, I've made a promise to my charges." Chris said to Leo before orbing out with his sister at hand.

Paige followed suit and Leo orbed after nodding to Piper and Phoebe. "What is going on?" Piper asked.

"God only knows Piper. God only knows." Phoebe looked to the ceiling.

…………………

"So we to good for Elderland?" Chris asked as soon as she saw the Golden Gate Bridge.

Fredrick shook his head. "No my dear, you are not dead enough for Elderland."

"Why can't half-dead count?" Paige quipped.

"Because half-dead isn't dead now is it?" Gideon replied.

"You still aren't off my suspicions list." Mel frowned at the Elder.

"And you are not off mine." Gideon frowned slightly. "Tell me, why is it we let so many witches and whitelighters breed in the future?"

Mel grinned. "Well I guess you guys get a little slack with work."

Sandra the only female elder in sight tilted her head slightly. "We need to co-operate."

"I agree." Leo insisted.

"Why did you jingle us?" Paige asked. "Cause I really don't like the jingling."

Fredrick smirked slightly. "Well Miss Matthews you three have to come with us."

"Why?" the three witchlighters said together.

"He was getting to that." Sandra said. "You three shall be joining the whitelighter council tonight. We need protection but only whitelighters are allowed in."

Paige and Mel both cross their arms and took the same stance of stubbornness. For a moment the only thing that made them look different was their different coloured hair and eyes. "Why would we go with you?" Paige asked.

Mel raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you guys haven't betrayed us before."

"Us?" Gideon asked. "We hardly have anything to do with what happens in the future Melinda."

"Oh but you have an awful lot to do with it." Paige replied. "You manipulate it to your advantage do you not?"

"Why can't you ask plain witches?" Chris asked. "What's so exclusive about this little club of yours?"

Fredrick rolled his eyes. "It's not about our little club. It's about the whitelighter legacy. When Leprechauns have meetings they do not invite the Centaurs. When Giants meet the Gods do not interfere. Once Fairies have shut the door to their realm for some privacy you shall not find a Pixie among them. Every magical group have a right to some secrecy."

"What makes this meeting different?" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. Surprisingly it was Leo.

"Because Leo," Gideon explained. "Of what we are speaking about on the night."

Fredrick gazed warily at Gideon. "And because some things we cannot change." He highlighted the word cannot and look pointedly at Mel and Chris.

_He knows something_ Mel thought sending a message to Chris.

Chris concentrated on his emotions and sent an annoyed feeling back. He then quirked his head at Paige who frowned. _What are you two saying?_ Chris chuckled earning a glare from Paige.

"What's the con?" Mel asked.

Sandra looked confused. "There are no cons."

"I mean the condition? You know? We get free passes but we are put on mute? We get earplugs? What is it? I know you aren't going to let three witches hear what you're saying even if we are hybrids." Mel stated.

Leo answered. "I'm just guessing here but we'll be talking in whitelighter clicks so you guys won't understand."

Chris nodded and Mel stayed silent. "So I finally get initiated but I don't get in on the Goss." Paige said. "That's just great."

"Well do you agree to do it?" Sandra asked.

"Always were impatient weren't you?" she looked at her brother and Aunt. "We'll do it."

Paige looked shockingly at Mel. "Um does this count for all three of us?"

Mel and Chris both nodded. Paige groaned and threw up her hands. "Looks like you got witch security guards."

…………………

Piper and Phoebe sat in the kitchen waiting of the return their three witchlighter relatives. Once the orbs came in it was Piper who spoke first. "What'd they want?"

Paige sank into one of the barstools and looked at Piper. "Security. Although I don't know why we agreed."

Chris looked up to the ceiling and placed a finger over his lip. Mel pulled out a little potion bag from her back pocket and The Charmed Ones looked on curiously. Mel placed the bag on the ground and stepped back.

"_Signum off ianua quod moenia quietis domus audire haud magis._" Chris said and watched as a green shield formed around them.

"It blocks out the Elders. They won't be able to hear us." Mel explained. "They interfere quiet a lot in the future."

Piper quirked up an eyebrow. "What's new?"

Phoebe looked between Chris, Paige and Mel. "So what security job did you agree to?"

"To watch over a whitelighter meeting. Apparently something they are discussing is important and they want us to make sure nothing bad happens." Paige said. "However I think these two know something we don't."

Mel glanced at Chris. "Well I think it has something to do with the future changing and we want to go in and have a listen."

"They are speaking in whitelighter clicks." Paige said. "How will you understand?"

Chris smiled. "I didn't bother going but Mel did whitelighter training for a year. She understands what they are saying."

"Oh, so that's why she can heal but you can't." Piper said. "Why are you are whitelighter again?"

"Very funny." Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm dying from laughter. Hahaha. Now back to the point." he looked very serious and Mel smirked. "We get in, we protect, we get information they would never give us otherwise. Get it?"

Phoebe and Piper nodded. Paige looked grumpy. "I still don't see why I have to go."

"Don't worry Paige." Mel said placing a hand on her back. "You'll accept being a whitelighter one day."

Chris hit Mel on the back of her head and picked up the bag instantly getting rid of the green shield. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, I thought you were sending us on another demon hunt." Piper smiled faking sweet.

Mel smiled. "Sorry Piper but demon researching is on our to-do-list. I hate being his little sister."

"You love it." Chris said taking Mel's hand before orbing off.

"Oh hold on one second Mr. I'm not through with you yet." Phoebe called out.

Paige placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Sorry Sis but they're gone and by the way you owe me fifty dollars."

Piper laughed and went upstairs to check on her son. "Why do I owe you fifty dollars?" Phoebe asked.

"I forgot to remind you three nights ago that it was twenty-four hours and Piper hasn't figured out who they are." Paige smiled sticking her hand out waiting for the money.

"Oh…yeah." Phoebe snapped her fingers. "Don't have any money on me."

"Don't worry Pheebs." Paige grinned. "We'll meet up for lunch tomorrow, it's on you."

"Okay I like that plan a lot." Phoebe wrapped an arm over Paige's shoulder.

…………………

Chris held onto Melinda's hand as she snuck through the halls of Magic School. "I just don't trust him Chris." she explained to her brother in whispered tones.

"Neither do I." Chris whispered right back. "But we can't go stalking an Elder. I'm already in trouble as it is." Chris frowned but continued to follow his sister.

Mel laughed. "Yeah well I'm sorry I can't bail you out this time but old Elder Giddy ain't so nice. There is something insanely wrong about him."

Chris chuckled trying to hide his expression. "What?" Mel asked.

"For a second I thought you were going to say insanely attractive." Chris joked. Mel's expression dropped as she smacked her brother across the head.

"That'll teach you."

They reached the Elders office without being seen and Mel carefully picked the lock on the door. "Why am I not surprised you can do that?" Chris asked.

"I can also make smoke bombs and know the perfect way to sneak out of the third bedroom window. Aunt Phoebe taught me." Mel looked at her brother and smiled as she opened the door with ease.

Chris followed her inside and slid the door shut. "What confuses me is why we couldn't just orb in."

"Orb outside the front door then try to orb inside here." Mel smiled.

Chris did as she said then ended up opening the front door to get in. "How many times have you done this?"

"Too many to count bro. We are looking for something incriminating." Mel started opening and closing draws searching for something to pin the Elder.

"What do you think he's doing in here?" Chris asked sincerely.

"Who knows?" Mel frowned. "Can you hear an echo?"

Chris looked away slightly as if trying to listen. "Melinda." he said. He heard two people saying it. "This room is way too small to have an echo."

"Agreed." Mel muttered. She looked around. "Could be a black hole in here? Never ending."

"No then it wouldn't echo. No walls to bounce off."

Mel and Chris continued to search the little office for the echo. As Mel edged around the desk she tripped over on a small stack of books which were piled up next to the desk leg. She placed her hand on the curtained wall to stop her fall and smiled at Chris worried face.

"I'm fine." As she took her hand of the curtain she frowned. There was a certain smooth coolness behind the curtain that could only come from a mirror. "Who hides a mirror behind a curtain?"

Chris looked over to Mel. "A man who doesn't want to see his face."

Mel ripped open the curtain and was staring into her own green eyes. "Well what do we have here?" Mel asked tilting her head. Her mirror image did the same.

Chris joined Melinda at the mirror. The reflections in the mirror may have been themselves but they were different. They were evil.

"Alternate Universe." The Chris' said together.

"But why would he have the mirror?" Mel frowned.

"Don't know." **Mel **said.

**Chris** looked at his counterparts hair. "You should grow your hair out.

"You should get your hair cut." Chris replied.

"Knew you were going to say that."

"We are one in the same." Mel looked at her counterpart. "So what do you guys think is going on?"

"I think Gideon's turned good." **Mel** voiced.

"Evil is good over here." Chris said. "We have no idea what's going on to either side."

"Still don't get why he wants this mirror." Mel spoke out.

"He has no friends and knows the only person that'll listen to him is himself." **Chris** smirked.

"Or maybe the safest place for such a mirror is in the office of an Elder." Two echoed voices said from the doorway of the room.

Chris and Mel on the good side of the mirror looked to the door and **Chris **and **Mel **did the same. "Gideon…what a surprise." the Mel's said.

"Well it is my office." Two of Gideon's voices could be heard. Evil Gideon appeared in the mirror behind Evil Mel and Chris frowning. "Why are you here?"

"Well I came…" The Chris' looked at each other for they were speaking together. "We came…I guess…to talk to you about the meeting tonight."

"Yeah!" Both Mel's said. "We…I…we wanted to know what it was about." The Mel's shot each other a confused stare then looked back at Gideon.

"I cannot tell you." Gideon answered. "Now…" he closed the curtain removing the image of the other versions of themselves and reached deep into his robe pocket. "I'd like you two…" he poured some powder into his hand and Chris and Mel looked worried slowly backing up. "To leave." he through some memory dust onto them and waved his hand to orb them away.

Gideon opened his mirror back up. "We need to get rid of her." he said to his evil counterpart. "Chris hasn't figured out I am the one after Wyatt yet but Mel is close."

**Gideon** stared back. "I have an idea but you shall have to do something slightly evil…"

"Doesn't that mean you have to do something good?" Gideon quirked.

"It's all for the greater…" the said together.

"Good."

"Evil."

…………………

Hehehe…My first chapter got you hooked? I hope so…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Bibz


	2. The most obvious of Transparencies

"Hello?" Mel asked picking up her mobile. She froze time in the Underworld just as the demon was about to stab her.

"Hey Mel can you come and help me?" Paige asked from the opposite end of the phone.

"I'm kind of busy right now." she looked at the demon and poked him.

"Um…doing what?" Mel could almost hear her Aunts frown.

"Vanquishing."

"You told Piper you were studying today not vanquishing."

"And I told Chris I'm catching up on some sleep." Mel said. Mel placed her phone on her shoulder and pulled her bag off her back and looked for "Hey did you see a green vial on the countertop?"

"I haven't been at home yet." Paige said then she paused. "Don't tell me you went vanquishing without your potion."

"No!" Mel said. "I went on a vanquishing and misplaced my potion."

"Where in the underworld are you?" Paige groaned.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Mel said pulling the potion out and throwing it at the demon. He unfroze and started writhing in pain until he self combusted.

"Kill the demon?" Paige said.

"Let's just say that he won't be bothering anyone, anymore." Mel pulled a notepad out of her bag and crossed off the demon. "So what'd you need me for?"

"Too many things to orb to the Manor. I need help." Paige replied.

"Can't you just call Chris?" Mel said. "Oh wait one sec I'm orbing." Mel orbed up into a back street and then walked out onto one of the busy streets of San Francisco. "Okay continue."

"I was hoping you were orbing to me." Paige complained.

"I can't. I'm hunting."

"Then why'd you ask what I needed you for?"

"I was being nice Aunt Gi." Mel looked at a window of clothes.

"Can you just come?" Paige pleaded.

Mel headed slightly further down the street and opened a small shop door. "Aunt Gi, don't look behind you." Mel warned.

Paige immediately turned around and was met by a pair of eyes. "Hi!" Mel smiled.

Paige jumped backward and screamed. "Never ever do that again!" Paige screamed placing a hand over her heart. Mel cracked up laughing and grinned. "I am getting to old for this." Paige complained.

Mel rolled her eyes. "You're only twenty-six turning twenty-seven at the end of the year Aunt Gi."

"Your other Aunt thinks she's running out of time to have a kid and she's only twenty-nine." Paige shrugged.

"Come on." Mel looked behind her Aunt and noticed all the boxes. "What is all this?"

"Stuff I need to keep in storage for a while. I can't afford my little garage thing anymore." Paige said.

Mel looked around and Paige's current temp and shrugged. She waved her hand all the objects disappeared. "I could've done that." Paige admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" Mel asked.

Paige shrugged. "No idea." she looked at her watch. "You want to go for lunch? It's on Phoebe."

Mel nodded. "Okay, but I'm going home first. I'll meet you…where?"

"At P3. We are leaving from there." Paige affirmed.

Mel orbed to the Manor and dumped her bag onto the couch. She headed into the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. She blinked confused for a moment. She looked at her eyes carefully. They were brown. Her eyes were green. Always had been green. Why were they brown now? Mel shook her head and blinked again. Her eyes slowly transformed back to her natural colour.

She puffed and sat down on the lid of the toilet huffing. It had been a long week for her. Sending her brother through time, finding out she might not be born, meeting her future boyfriend, getting hospitalized, finding her other brother and watching her three cousins die.

Mel rubbed her temples slowly groaning in pain as she felt something on her back. She was sent into a flashback.

_She was in the Underworld when Wyatt threw an energy ball hurdling at her._

"_Chris." were the last words which escaped her lips before she blacked out._

Mel frowned. "Chris?" she looked up to the ceiling and her brother came orbing in.

"Mel you okay?" he knelt down beside his little sister and placed a hand on her knee and one on her back.

"Um…Chris was I knocked out by Wyatt recently?" Mel asked.

"No." Chris replied too quickly. He also didn't look into her eyes.

"Uhuh." Mel said. "And if I asked you if you were a boy you'd give me the same hasty answer wouldn't you."

Chris looked at his sister. "Are you implying I think I'm a girl?"

"Look Chris I know you're lying so it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm slowly remembering." Mel stood up and left the bathroom.

Chris quickly followed Mel out of the bathroom. "Hey that isn't fair Mel. I'm just trying to protect you."

"That's good and all but what makes you think I need protecting?" Mel asked tilting her head slightly.

"I'm a big brother." Chris said pointing out the obvious. "Protecting is kind of my thing even if you don't need it."

Mel started heading downstairs and frowned. "I'm going out." she said.

"Mel, come on you aren't angry at me are you?" he frowned.

"For caring…no. For not telling me what happened the night the twins died, I'm furious." Mel looked through the bag she kept her clothes in and pulled out a tight Tee and a pair of skinny jeans. "Can you leave for a second so I can get changed?"

"You summoned me." Chris said heading into another room.

Mel laughed and abruptly stopped. Her stomach had become translucent. Almost ghost like. It suddenly became solid again and Mel shivered. What was happening to her?

…………………….

Gideon swooped down the stairs of the Bell tower as quickly as he could. He ran and ran. Most would wonder why he didn't orb but it would be suicide, literally. What waited for those who orbed or shimmered out wasn't good at all.

Once he reached the bottom he flung open the door and threw himself onto the other side. He heard the bell crashing down destroying each level as he went on. If (only) he had been in there he would've been dead.

He had destroyed the Bell Tower for good, great reasons. He only hoped the other Elders saw it that way in the long run.

…………………….

Mel had cancelled on lunch with her Aunts but couldn't cancel on witchlighter security duty. She after all was the one who could speak whitelighter click.

When Mel had left the house suddenly Chris had gotten worried and followed her. "Chris I just need to be alone for a bit…Okay?"

Chris had nodded and left. Mel was still sitting on top of Golden Gate Bridge staring at the cars passing bellow. In at least one of the cars there was someone with a secret like hers. It comforted her.

She stared at her hand which had become translucent and then turn solid again. "Aw crap." Mel rubbed her hands together but one of the floated through the other.

Mel's eyes widened in shock and she tried to orb but she couldn't. "What the hell?"

"You can't orb when all of your powers are trying to keep you alive." A voice came from behind. Mel looked behind her and saw a tall African-American man she recognised as the cleaner from P3.

"Clarence? How'd you get up here?" Mel asked.

"I'm an angel Melinda. How do you think I got here?" Clarence smiled.

"Well I can't see any wings so I'm guessing you didn't fly." Mel frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you. I don't want you to die. No one does." Clarence said looking down at the girl.

"Can you die if you're not born?" Mel inspected her hand.

"Not technically." The Angel admitted. "However your soul can disappear."

"How much longer do I have?" Mel flinched not wanting to know what it felt like to have your soul disappearing.

"A couple of days if you don't use to magic." Clarence said.

"What if I use no magic at all?"

"A week."

There was silence.

"Potions count?" Mel looked up at the 'cleaner'.

"No."

"That's good." Mel stared at her disappearing hand. "Can I fix this?"

"Only your brother can."

"So if he's born, it'll all be okay."

"Yes."

Mel fell silent. "You should go. I'm going to call him to orb me home."

Clarence nodded. "If it doesn't work out Melinda he will disappear as well."

"Gotcha." Mel nodded as Clarence departed. "Chris?" she called out. Her brother appeared "I need help getting home." she placed her non transparent hand out and Chris pulled her up.

"You okay Mel?" Chris said embracing her.

Mel shook her head. "Ask me tomorrow. For now we got work to do." she made him orb her back to the Manor catching a last glimpse of the sun before it headed behind the cityscape.

……………………

When they arrived at the Manor Chris watched his little sister bolt upstairs claiming she needed to talk to look through the Book of Shadows. However Chris didn't fail to notice how pale she had gotten and as he went to grab her hand he felt nothing there. There was a hand but he couldn't touch it. Mel hadn't noticed Chris reaching for her hand but it certainly caught one of their attentions.

"She's disappearing Chris." A voice came from behind him. Chris spun around but there was no one there. "You don't have much time left." He spun around once more and nearly toppled over.

"Who are you?" Chris asked the disembodied voice.

"A friend." The voice replied.

"What kind of friend?" Chris shouted but no body replied.

……………………

Paige looked at Chris and Mel's outfits then down at her own. Chris wore denim jeans, a white shirt and a pair of white sneakers, Mel wore a white dress with a long sleeved cardigan and Paige wore a white tube top with a long lacy cardigan and a white flowing skirt she borrowed off Phoebe.

"You three ready to go to heaven?" Piper smiled before pulling a camera from behind her back and took a photo.

"Ah Piper!" Paige squinted the flash getting in her eyes. "With the amount of white we're wearing we won't show up on the photo with the flash."

"You're right." Piper winked turning off the flash and taking another photo. Mel twitched nervously about what would happen to the photo if she was erased from history.

"We better go." Chris said about to orb out. Mel quickly grabbed his hand and orbed out with him. Paige followed and waved at her sisters who were still standing in the living room.

Once the three arrived in Elderland Chris looked at his sister. "You can't orb can you?" he frowned.

Mel shook her head looking weak just by being exposed to magic. "I think we should go home." Chris took Mel's arm but she pulled back.

"I'm okay. We'll get tonight over and done with then leave." Mel nodded. Paige and Chris looked worried at the young witch.

"Mel come on you seriously don't look well." Paige said watching her nephew support Mel who stubbled slightly.

"Look, if they are talking about the things we've changed in the future, it'll all be okay. This just side effects." Mel explained.

"To what?" Chris said as Mel stood up on her own two feet ready to do anything.

Mel smiled and bounded through the doors of the Hall of Light.

As Mel opened the door the Hall lived up to its name. Light poured through it blinding the three hybrids to a point they had to cover their eyes.

"You shouldn't have worn white." A voice snuck up from behind them. Paige looked around and frowned. "You'll blend real well with the walls."

"Sam?" she asked the gold robed figure.

"Hello Paige." Sam smiled. "How are you?"

"Good." Paige said nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He took a look at Mel and Chris. "Ah, you two must be the Perry's."

"Hello sir." Mel smirked. "Nice to meet you."

Chris poked Mel in the ribs slightly. Sam was a constant visitor to the Halliwell Manor and a much loved family member. However like many whitelighters he one day just disappeared.

"We should go inside." Sam said. "Meetings about to start and well…I'm already off the honour roll."

Chris, Mel, Paige and Sam all headed into the hall and marvelled at all the whitelighters which were present clucking to each other.

"Pick anything up?" Chris muttered to Mel placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"One of them is talking about how lazy witches are most likely to become warlocks. The best way to get blood out of carpet is with vinegar. The difference between life and death." Mel whispered back.

"Interesting." Paige whispered.

Sam split up from them heading towards a group of whitelighters. "How will I tell you guys what's been said?" Mel asked.

"I'll read your thoughts." Chris said pointing out the obvious.

"What about me?" Paige asked.

"Can you use your empath powers?" Chris asked Mel who was nervously biting her lip.

"Can't use any of my powers."

"Why?" Paige and Chris said together.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mel said. "Chris just force your telepathy to stretch further."

Chris turned his little sister around and looked her straight in the eye. "You will tell right now what's wrong with your powers."

Mel looked away. "I can use them perfectly Chris." Mel said. "It's just if I do use them, I'll die quicker." Mel pulled from her brothers' grip and headed to a corner of the room to scope out evil.

Paige's jaw dropped and Chris tensed up. "How will she die quicker? Why is she dying in the first place?"

Chris looked at Paige and gritted his teeth. "I can't tell." Chris said shaking his head. "She's locked her mind away from me."

Paige took Chris' hand in hers. "We'll find after this. I'll keep an eye on her. You worry about what they're saying."

Chris nodded but found it hard not to think about his sister. The three Hybrids watching over the meeting stood at three of the tallest platforms in the room to watch over things.

The meeting started and a lot of clicking could be heard from various Elders. Mel sent along the translations to Chris and Chris redirected the thoughts to Paige.

Mel thought as loudly as she could, directing it straight to her brothers in a quick form.

_Odin: We are called here under Gideon to raise a particular topic of interest concerning all Whitelighters and Elders. The future._

_Everyone is clicking, wooing some are clucking with excitement. Jeez these guys are selfish._

_Gideon: Thank you Odin for the entrance. Yes I have called you here to speak of the future. The future which is changing rapidly. Too rapidly._

_As you can obviously see the Elders are looking at Gideon concerned. Possibly for their own being. I should tell them they die._

_Jonas: What are you talking about Gideon?_

_Gideon: The Destinies are getting worried. They see many changes in The Charmed Ones future. As we all know The Charmed Ones are our winning ticket. They keep order and balance and occasionally tilt the scales for us. All of these changes have been caused by the Perry siblings._

_Yeah, blame it on us. The fact we're saving their orbing asses._

_Some random whitelighter: What kind of changes?_

_Gideon: We don't know._

_I think they do know though…_

_Gideon: It could be anything. Maybe one of them do not have children, maybe one of them do not get married…maybe one of them die._

_Oh lord I'm going to punch their lights out._

_Another random whitelighter: So how do we make sure none of these bad changes don't happen._

_Gideon: We send Melinda back to the future. Most of these major changes haven't happened since Chris came but Melinda changed a lot. We need her to go back to whatever time she came from a stay there._

_Kevin: Hold on._

_Hey isn't that the young Elder who turned Mom and the Aunts into Superheroes?_

_Kevin: We can't send her back. She is here to protect Wyatt, the next generation. We need her._

_Gideon: Chris is doing a perfectly good job._

_Kevin: Yeah and so is Melinda. She's a good witch. She has done many powerful things._

_Gideon: And where does that power stem from? We have never heard of a Perry._

_Kevin: Does it matter? We can't send her back._

_Gideon: Kevin you have not been an Elder long enough to understand._

_Kevin: Damn straight! Gideon she cannot be sent back to the future. If you do all the changes will be for nothing and they will continue to happen. At least this way with them being in this time they can change things. Even the death of a Halliwell._

_I think I like Kevin…oh that low droning clucking noise is them humming in agreement._

_Gideon: Maybe one death is alright._

_Oh crap silence ain't good. Look even Aunt Gi looks worried._

_Aramis: Gideon?_

_Gideon looks evil right now. I'm guessing he's happy we can't understand him because he is talking about us._

_Gideon: Wyatt._

_Hush gasps…_

_Roland: Gideon Wyatt is the future Generation of Magic._

_Gideon: I understand but think of what the Perry siblings have come back to save? Wyatt. They came back to make sure he doesn't turn evil._

_Kevin: And maybe the change of destiny is supposed to happen then. Maybe it is supposed to change like this. We are not the Destinies. We are lesser than them. We need to help the Perry's keep Wyatt on our side._

_Gideon: And what if he can't stay on our side? What if his pull for evil is to strong? We all remember February 2__nd__ 2003 do we not? All the magic in the universe disappeared because one child was born. A twice blessed child who would one day become the most powerful witch in the universe. Why can't this child turn on us and kill us?_

_Kevin: Because the magical community is protecting him from that. Elders watch over him when he comes up here, your own school takes care of him most of the time, The Perry Siblings and The Charmed Ones have 24/7 watch of him doting him and entertaining him. This is all we can ask. I say you stop this nonsense and let life take its course. Destinies said nothing of our destinies as Elders or whitelighters changing. To tell you the truth Gideon I'm ashamed you brought this up. I knew that when you made sure Leo didn't come to this you would bring up something of The Charmed Ones. Meeting adjourned!_

_Clucking about waste of time and shock about Gideon…_

Mel looked at Chris and nodded. Chris jumped down of his platform levitating slightly to stop from smacking into the ground. Once he had brought Mel down from the platform Paige, himself and Mel went up to the front of the room where some of the Elders still were.

"So why were we needed for such a short meeting?" Paige crossed her arms clearly annoyed.

Kevin smiled. "Sorry, it's just that we usually have safeguards but they aren't working at the moment. Being one of the major good guys we need a lot of protection."

Paige shrugged. "Okay I guess but we aren't doing this all the time."

"Promise it's the last." Kevin said. "So Paige, how've you been? I mean you haven't been pulling on the old mask and running around San Francisco have you?" he grinned.

"Told you he was the one who turned them into superheros." Mel said nudging her brother.

"Nah, I do it without the tights." Paige winked.

Kevin laughed and the other Elders all looked at him disapprovingly. "I guess you three better go. Thanks anyway."

Paige and Chris both grabbed onto Mel's hand and they orbed back to the Manor where they had lots of news.

**A/N Leaving the chapter there and I'm updating it as I'm rushing to school…so obviously I love you guys very much…:D**

**Please Review.**

**Bibz**


	3. The Epiphany of Dreaming about Excalibur

"So basically they are just worried about something changing so drastically that their asses will be on the line." Piper said as she looked at the green shield surrounding them.

"Pretty much." Paige nodded. "Gideon wants to send Mel back at least. One future person per time I guess."

"Yeah but I need to stay." Mel said. "I need to fix…some things."

"What things?" Phoebe frowned.

Mel looked away slightly. "Things."

Chris frowned at his sister. "Mel we seriously need to…"

"Later." Mel said.

"No now." Chris said standing up.

"No Chris." Mel eyed Piper and the girls. "Later."

The Charmed Ones looked between the two siblings. "I think this meeting is over." Piper said looking at her sisters.

Mel nodded and picked up the small potions bag and looked at everyone waiting for them to leave.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige filed out and Chris looked at his little sister. "What's wrong with your powers?"

Mel bit her top lip. "If you aren't born I'm not born."

Chris opened his eyes in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"You must be the reason Mom and Dad wanted to have another kid after you. They wanted to try once more for a girl I guess." Mel shrugged.

"Don't shrug your shoulders. This isn't something to shrug your shoulders about!" Chris shouted.

Mel looked at her brother. "You think I don't know that? I'm about to be erased from history!"

Chris leaned on the kitchen table and crossed his arms. "How do you know you're disappearing?"

"At times I've been transparent." Mel said.

Chris widened his eyes and shook his head. "Crap."

"Crap doesn't cover seeing right through your stomach." Mel nodded.

"Shit does." Chris retorted.

"So what do we do?"

"We wait and pray to God Paige and Phoebe can save us." Chris said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Why can't we tell mom?" Mel sat next to Chris.

"I've done this once before apparently. Told them who I was straight off told them why I came back as soon as I got there, saved Paige as well." Chris nodded twiddling his thumbs. "It didn't work. They trusted me so much they made sure nothing happened to me. They took care of me so much, Mom died trying to save me. I disappeared but then reappeared when Phoebe and Paige went back in time to fix things so Mom lived. The Elders sent me back to my time and nothing was fixed. Cole told me all about it and said as long as I don't tell Mom anything until after she was pregnant I should be fine."

Mel puffed. "We are stuffed aren't we?"

There was a long pause. "No we aren't." Chris said determination coating his voice. "We have to be born. Or else history will fail."

Mel gulped. "Okay but I can't use magic. More magic I use the quicker I…" she pulled her finger across her throat. "Go away."

Chris snaked his shaking arms around Mel proving his fear was still there. "You aren't going to go anywhere."

……………………

Phoebe and Paige closed the grate in the wall as the conversation ended. They had been listening through means Phoebe had discovered when she was a child. "They sacrificed their existence for their brother."

"For us." Paige corrected her sister.

Phoebe looked away. "We are all dead in the future."

"Yep." Paige nodded.

"And we left them alone."

"Pretty much."

Phoebe looked away. "God, the way we treated him before we knew who he was."

"Yeah but the way we treat him now has got to count for something."

"I hope it counts for enough." Phoebe sat on Paige's bed and placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

Paige sat next to her sister. "How are we going to get them to do the deed?"

"Well we don't have much time. A week max." Phoebe nodded.

"A spell?" Paige tilted her head to the side.

"Uh-uh." Phoebe shook her head. "Personal gain plus there are too many variables."

"Potion?"

"Only if we're desperate."

Paige bolted up. "How about some of my potions from before I became a witch?" she quirked an eyebrow up.

Phoebe looked at her sister cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"Natural Aphrodisiacs." Paige smiled.

Phoebe smirked. "Sister, I like the way you think."

…………………………

Piper was sitting with Wyatt in the kitchen writing names down and writing up invites. "It's your first birthday next week isn't it honey?" she cooed the young child. Wyatt smiled and bounced his head up and down.

"Mommy." Wyatt smiled. "Mommy pwetti."

"Aw…" Piper pulled her son closer and hugged him. "And baby you are the most handsome boy I've ever met."

"Tank u mommy." Wyatt smiled.

Piper ruffled her sons' hair. "So do you want Maya to come to your birthday?"

Wyatt nodded. "Maya and D.J.?"

"Of course D.J. is coming." Piper said.

"Daryl Junior?" Mel smiled walking into the kitchen.

"You know him in the future?" Piper smiled tilting her head.

"Best drummer I know." Mel took a glass of water and skulled it.

"Thirsty?" Piper grinned.

"Just a little bit." Mel squeezed her fingers together and squinted. Both witches laughed. "Nah, the more water I have the thirstier I get." Mel admitted.

"Honey are you okay? You've been a bit sick lately haven't you?" Piper frowned.

Mel looked into the sink resting her hands on the bench. "I'm not sick."

"Then what's the matter?"

Mel looked around for some means of escape. "I can't tell you."

Piper breathed in deeply. "Okay. I won't say anything but I'm right upstairs if you need me. Also do you and Chris want to come to Wyatt's birthday party?"

Mel frowned thinking back to the message her Aunt Prue had sent. "Credit card number…" Mel muttered.

"Huh?" Piper frowned.

"No time." Mel said. "Go to go. Emergency."

Mel forgot about her magic ban orbed out. Once she reached the back of P3 she staggered and a pair of strong arms caught her as she was about to fall. "Mel I thought we agreed no magic." Chris scorned guiding Mel to his own bed.

"Wyatt's birthday. That's why you are so powerful. Your powers just develop slower than him because it was your conception not your birth."

"Huh?" Chris said. Mel tilted her head at the similarity between his brother and mother.

"You are twice blessed as well. You are not the son of a Charmed One and Whitelighter but the son of a Charmed One and Elder! You were conceived on Wyatt's birthday meaning the Festival of lights thing still applies to you." Mel grinned with excitement.

Chris shook his head. "Mel what the hell are you talking about? I'm not twice blessed."

"Yes you are. Maybe the magic didn't die on that day and maybe it wasn't a hundred years since 1903 but it was a hundred years after 1904 and special things happened on that year as well." Mel smiled.

"Mel the prophecy says birth not conception."

"Yes but it was a translation." Mel said. "Meanings get lost in translation. If I'm right you can wield Excalibur."

"I cannot wield Excalibur." Chris sat on his bed pulling his book back out.

"Chris I swear you can." Mel looked at her brother seriously. "Come with me to the attic. We'll grab Excalibur and try pulling out. If you do pull it out I'm right."

Chris looked up at Mel and his eyes widened. "Mel…"

Mel looked down at herself and gasped. Her whole body from head to toe was transparent for a minute then became solid once more. "I have a feeling my week of living has just been cut down."

Chris' jaw clenched. "Part of me wants you to be right so at least then we won't have to worry as much but…" he looked up at Mel from his hight from the bed. "I don't want to be twice blessed because that will make me like Wyatt."

"Look Chris," Mel sat next to Chris. "Twice blessed or not, the person you are will not change. Take my hand and we'll go to the attic and see. Just please Chris, I'm disappearing fast and if I'm right it'll save a hell a lot of stress."

Chris reluctantly took Melinda's hand into his and orbed back to the Manor.

Piper stood in the attic bouncing Wyatt up and down looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe and Paige were standing in the attic as well, pacing. When Piper saw Mel she slammed the Book shut.

"You cannot say Emergency and orb out in this house!" Piper shouted. "I got worried."

Mel's eyes flicked to the sword in the stone. "Sorry Piper but we need you guys to leave for a minute or two."

"What?" Piper passed her son over to Paige and looked over to Chris and Mel. "You guys can't orb in here and tell me to leave when I've been panicking. What was with the rush?"

Chris closed his eyes and tried sending a message to Paige via telepathy._ Mel's figured something out. Get Piper to worry about something else…_ He saw the slight nod of Paige and she whispered orbed him out. "Oh Piper. Your son orbed out."

Piper stopped lecturing Mel and Chris and looked at Paige's empty arms. "Oh great." Piper quickly ran over to where the scrying things should be but Chris noted with happiness they were missing.

"Downstairs." Paige smiled.

Phoebe looked between her sister and Chris knowing something was up. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

The Charmed Ones left the attic, Phoebe shooting Paige a quizzical look before walking out. "Aunt Paige sent him to his room so we don't have much time before they see how stupid they've been." Chris said as he walked over to Excalibur. "You sure about this?" he said uncertainly grabbing the sword hilt.

Mel nodded. "As sure as anything."

Chris nodded and pulled at the sword his jaw dropping as it eased its way out of the rock.

"So cool." Mel grinned.

Chris looked at the sword of legend and smiled. "King Christopher sounds pretty good."

"Your head is too big for a crown." Mel shrugged heading over to the Book of Shadows thumbing through it slowly.

"So now we know mom and dad do it on Wyatt's birthday which I find kind of wrong." Chris added. "So now we know when we just need to know how."

"Well that's pretty obvious." Mel said.

"I mean how we are going to get them back together." Chris frowned.

"Well ain't that the question of the day." Mel said reading the page she was currently on.

Chris frowned and pushed the sword back into the sword.

…………………

Piper had found her little boy sitting in his playpen. "Honey." Piper tilted her head to the side. "What did I say about orbing out?"

Wyatt shook his little head. "No me."

"Not you?" Piper picked up her baby boy. "Who else could it be baby?"

"An Pay." Wyatt grinned.

Piper looked at Wyatt. "Now why would your Aunt Paige orb you out?"

"'Iss an Melly!" Wyatt clapped his hands.

Piper looked up to the ceiling before running upstairs. "Well ain't that the question of the day." Piper heard Mel say. She then heard another noise and walked in seeing Chris' hand on Excalibur.

"You okay there?" she looked at Chris.

Chris gulped. "Yeah just trying to see if you know…" he tugged at the sword. "No I can't pull it out."

Piper laughed a bit. "Yeah well not a lot of people can apart from me and Wyatt."

Mel looked at Piper. "You can pull it out?"

"Yeah." Piper headed over next to Chris and pulled the sword out. "See?" she then pushed it back in.

_Mom never told us that in the future._ Mel thought her brother obviously reading them.

_Mom never told us a lot of things._ Chris sent a message over to Mel.

"So why did you run out so quickly before?" Piper asked.

"I had an epiphany."

"About?"

"When Wyatt is turned." Chris said. He strode over to the Book of Shadows and stood next to his sister.

Piper nodded. "This is good. When and Who?"

"Definitely within the next nine months." Mel nodded.

"Oh, well that's specific." Piper frowned.

"Well it's better than our original thought of the next three years." Chris added.

"I see your point." Piper agreed. "So I guess we got some demon hunting to do?"

Chris vigorously shook his head. "No, me and Mel got the first few covered. If we desperately need you, we'll call."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Probably good with the little ones birthday coming up but after I want you guys to tell me whenever you're going on a hunt."

Chris and Mel nodded. "Okay Piper." They chimed.

Piper left the attic and looked at her son. "You my baby are going to be left with your Aunts tonight. I'm going on a little trip."

………………….

Piper hid in the bar of P3 waiting carefully for Chris to return. When the witchlighter in question orbed in he collapsed onto his bed and placed his head onto his pillow.

Piper stayed in the corner and watched as he watched the ceiling deep in thought. Piper, knowing his new power of mind reading, cast a spell to keep him out of her thoughts. She wondered when the young man would sleep and nearly jumped for joy when he started looking drowsy. His eyes were drooping but it was like he was forcing himself to stay awake.

She snuck up next to his bed and knelt beside him. "Christopher?" Piper asked.

Chris groaned slightly. "Hmm?" his eyes were still closed but he was fast asleep. "Mom?"

Piper bit her lip. Posing as his mother would be a low thing to do but it might work. "Yes Chris. It's me."

"I missed you Mom." Chris whispered. "So hard being back here."

Piper frowned. "Why?"

"Just seeing everything so good for Wyatt. It's not fair." Chris groaned a tear made its way down his cheek.

Piper carefully wiped the tear away. "It's okay baby." Piper said hoping it was something his mom would say. "I'm here now. Just sleep okay?"

Chris nodded. "Missed you Mom."

"I missed you too." Piper whispered.

"Sing?" he asked three quarters asleep.

If it was any other situation Piper would probably have blown something up but figuring out what was happening in the future was extremely important. "Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock, when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all. Baby is drowsing, cosy and fair, mother sits near, in her rocking chair, forward and back, the cradle she swings, and though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings." Piper stroked Chris' hair and watched his chest rise and fall in a steady pattern.

"Are you asleep?" Piper whispered. There was no reply. Piper smiled and dug into her pocket pulling out a small sheet of paper. "_While you are asleep, I shall see what you fear, your hopes in your dreams, into your sleep make the visions clear._"

Piper was sucked into Chris' mind by magical forces. She staggered as she landed in The Manor. She looked around and frowned. A little girl around the age of five ran through the front door with a twenty two year old Chris.

"Mommy, Mommy!" the little girl flung herself onto Piper and grinned. "Mommy Chris is home." the little girl cried.

Chris edged into the living room slowly looking around. He looked at Piper. "Hi." he whispered.

"Hello Chris." Piper said uncertainly. She never knew the dream characters would see her.

"Hi." Chris said nervously.

Piper laughed. "I think we've been through that."

"Yeah I guess." Chris scratched the back of his neck. "So you aren't mad?"

"Mad about what?" Piper asked.

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "Mad about going back in time and manipulating you guys?"

Piper frowned. "A little." Piper saw his face fall. "But you did for the right reasons so I forgive you."

"It was hard." Chris said. "Seeing you guys everyday alive and happy knowing one day you wouldn't be there any more."

"Chris I don't remember that stuff." Piper admitted. "I don't remember the bad future. This is the good future."

Chris shrugged. "Probably better you don't remember."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. She stroked the little girls' hair without really thinking about it. "Chris what have you seen? What happened in your future?"

Chris collapsed into a little heap on the floor. He looked like a five year old who saw something terrible. Piper let go of the little girl and went over to Chris wrapping her arms around him. "Chris what happened? You can tell me."

Chris' shoulders shook and he choked. "Dad was a demon. Wyatt replaced him with a demon. No one knew. I just found out a couple of days ago. The demon used to beat me up. I always though it was Dad. Always." his shoulders shook harder. "And then…" he coughed slightly so Piper didn't here who he was talking about. "died." He spluttered the word. "It started everything. After the first death everyone else dropped like flies.. All my cousins, all my family. Everyone was dead."

Piper held Chris tighter. "Who was your Dad?" Piper asked but instantly she knew the question was the wrong to ask. Chris pulled out of Piper's grip and staggered as he stood up.

"You aren't…" Chris looked around and noticed that the Manor was exactly the same as in 2004. "You aren't the Piper I know." Chris shouted. Instantly the little girl disappeared and Piper and Chris were alone. Piper slowly stood up.

"I am Piper." Piper said.

Chris frowned. He was already "The real Piper?"

Piper shook her head. "No, dream Piper. In your dreams."

Chris crossed his arms. "You're in the mind of a mind reader."

"But I've got a spell to block that." Piper countered.

"Okay." Chris said. His broken boy look disappeared and was replaced with the Chris Piper knew. The to the point, tough as nails Chris. "So first off, let me point out again you are in a telepaths subconscious where rules of magic don't apply unless he or she applies them. Also you wouldn't be telling me you cast a spell unless you had something to hide which you obviously do." Chris tightened his arms across his chest. "So Piper, you want to tell me what you're doing in my dream?"

"Want to tell me how we know each other so well in the future?" Piper crossed her arms frowning. She then had a picture in her mind of the broken man she had seen minutes before. "Look Chris, listen." Piper let her posture relax. "I just came to find answers without hurting you."

Chris looked away slightly. "Whatever questions you had you could've asked me straight out. You didn't have to invade my dreams."

"No Chris, I can't ask you straight out. I can't ask your sister. I can't even ask my own sisters because they seem to know more that I do." Piper yelled. "I'm trying to be reasonable. I mean I'm freaking out Chris. My son is going to evil, I saw him kill and torture innocents, something I have worked my ass off for the past six years to stop!" Chris let his arms drop and he looked at Piper sympathetically. "And you won't give me answers and instead you and my sisters' work together to get me distracted so I won't find out some big secret? What could be bigger than my son being evil Chris? What secret can't I find out that you need to hide from me?" she started sobbing. "I'm scared of what that secret is."

Chris walked up to Piper and placed his arms around her as she had done for him just moments before. "You're so lucky I hardly remember my dreams." Chris muttered into her ear.

Piper sniffed and continued crying. Once she remembered she was in Chris' dream she looked up at him. "Chris I need an answer." she whispered. "Just something."

Chris shivered slightly. "Piper, I can't tell you it yet. Just give me more time and then I'll tell you everything. Trust me the secret isn't that big but it could change a lot if you knew right now."

"If it isn't that big why do you and Mel work so hard to keep it secret from me?" Piper frowned.

"Because last time I told you, you nearly died trying to save…someone." Chris said. "And Wyatt still turned evil. All I know is it won't happen if I tell you afterwards."

"After when Chris?" Piper

"The day after Wyatt's birthday." Chris nodded. "Promise."

Piper pulled away from Chris' grip and reached into her back pocket. "I better let you sleep." she muttered.

Chris shrugged. "Don't get to do it that much anyway."

"You should you know. You can't help anybody if you're sleep deprived and hungry. And yeah I've noticed you don't eat." Piper added.

"Mind reader." Chris said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "I'll come by in the morning."

"You don't need to…" Piper cut him off.

"But I do. If you don't take care of yourself I will." Piper said. "I never even checked on you after you got sick the day Mel came. Everything got so hectic but I'm guessing you were sick because you did it to yourself."

"Thanks…Piper."

She looked at the spell. "See you later. _Continue sleeping, do not wake, I saw what I needed for my sake._" White lights engulfed her and Piper was sitting at Chris' side. He stirred about to wake up but Piper just placed her hand on his head. "Shush, sleep." she ordered and the boy did as told.

**A/N: Review Please…******

**xoxo **

**Bibz**


	4. Wyatt Matthew Halliwells scroll

**Two nights after Piper invaded Chris' dream…**

Mel opened her eyes in pain. She had a really bad dream. She was running from Wyatt into a large room with thousands and thousands of scrolls. She got lost in the isles until she found six very special scrolls. As she opened one of the scrolls up she was hit with energy balls.

That was when she woke up, pain pulsing from her back. She got up and went to the bathroom taking off her shirt to inspect the source of the pain. There was nothing there. The pain instantly went away and Mel was left confused.

"You've been here for three weeks two days ago, you know that?" Phoebe said as she stumbled sleepily into the bathroom.

Mel nodded wearily and tilted her head to the side. "I didn't fall down the stairs did I?"

"Huh?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed her toothbrush.

"Before the time ban when I blacked out." Mel said. "I was taken by Wyatt wasn't I?"

Phoebe bit her lip. "I do not know if the truth is something the lie can not handle."

Mel nodded confused. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No." Phoebe spat out the toothpaste in her mouth.

"So he didn't take me?"

"Yes." Phoebe said. "I mean no." she then shook her head. "Yes, he didn't take you."

"You are a crap liar Aunt Pheebs." Mel declared as she left the bathroom.

"Shit." Phoebe pulled out the toothpaste and spat once more before gargling everything in her mouth. Once she had finished she bounded up to the attic where she knew Mel would be. "What are you doing?" she asked as she walked into attic.

"Calling my brother." Mel smiled.

"Oh…" Phoebe started. Then she watched Mel flick through the Book of Shadows. "Which brother exactly?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Wyatt."

"What?" Phoebe's jaw dropped. "Why are you calling Wyatt?"

"Just in spirit." Mel said.

"Mel, we placed a time ban on him." Phoebe went to stand next to her niece pulling her away from the Book of Shadows slightly. "You can't summon him in any form."

Mel bit her lip. "He got a message back through time didn't he? We are in the past. We can send him a message as well."

"How?" Phoebe tilted her head to the side.

"We send it via spell." Mel said. She scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Okay I need a spell." Mel looked at her aunt.

Phoebe shook her head. "Don't have one for sending into the future."

"You're a witch." Mel complained. "Make something up."

"You're a witch as well." Phoebe countered. "And I don't work well in the mornings."

Mel shook her head. She knew she couldn't cast a spell without her time on earth being cut. "Okay I'll do it."

_Hi ho hi ho_

_From now to the future you go_

_Find my brother not another_

_Hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho_

The letter vanished and Phoebe looked at Mel. "Snow White and the seven dwarves?"

"How many times must I tell you guys I grew up with Aunt Paige teaching me about music and movies?" Mel defended.

"So when do we get a return?" Phoebe asked.

…………………

2026

Wyatt was pacing his cavern. He kept forgetting random things about his little sister. Like what colour her hair was, when her birthday was, what she looked like at fourteen. Weird details he should never forget about his baby sister.

He had ordered his demons out of his quarters and only left his strongest guards around the premises. He was glad he did when a piece of paper appeared in a red glowing light in front of him.

**Wy,**

**No time for pleasantries, not that I want to give you any. You want to help me save MY life and Chris'. Where was I going the night you knocked me out? It's important. I seriously need to know. At least help yourself because if I'm never born you never would have something to kill and wouldn't that be disappointing?**

**Melinda**

Wyatt smacked his head. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the answer.

………………….

Mel looked in front of her as a small piece of paper appeared out of thin air. "Got it."

Phoebe looked over Mel's shoulder as she read the letter.

**It would be disappointing not to kill you. Hall of Prophecies.**

**Wyatt**

"Glad to know Wy." Mel muttered. The hall of prophecies. That could explain all the scrolls in her dreams.

"What's the hall of prophecies?" Phoebe asked.

"Hall of Prophecies?" Paige walked in her heels clicking as she went. "What demon and why?"

"That's where I was going before Wyatt got to me." Mel nodded. "It holds thousands upon thousands of seers' predictions for everyone ever to exist. Only two people have ever been known to not be in there and they were Good and Evil."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe frowned.

Mel raised her eyebrows. "Good and Evil were people. Like many wars it started out as them living harmoniously but then…"

"Let me guess." Phoebe cut in. "Evil wanted more power so he or she tried taking whatever Good owned."

Mel shook her head. "Actually, Good cheated on Evil. They were married."

"Ouch." Phoebe frowned.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Paige added.

"That's where the saying came from. First Source was a woman." Mel winked.

"So Evil was a woman?" Paige asked.

"Pretty much, but that doesn't matter right now." Mel said. "I have to go back there and figure out why I was going there. Don't tell Chris where I am." Mel orbed out still in her pyjamas so Phoebe and Paige guessed she was going to her room.

Phoebe and Paige bolted downstairs to the front room and saw she wasn't there yet her pyjamas were. "Great. She's left."

Phoebe groaned as she looked at the time. "I got to go to work."

Paige shook her head. "I can't take care of her."

"Neither can I."

"Piper?"

"No she's busy at P3."

"Chris?"

"She said don't tell him."

Paige looked at her big sister. "Melinda is our niece. She isn't supposed to be telling us what to do. We need to protect her."

Phoebe nodded. "Point taken. Chris!" she looked up to the sky and in a minute the boy appeared.

"What's up?" Chris asked. Phoebe and Paige both noticed that Chris looked a lot healthier than he had for a while.

"Your sister kind of took off to the Hall of Prophecies." Phoebe said.

Chris nodded. "That's okay. The only way she can get in there is via the Elders."

Paige frowned. "But Honey, she was going to the hall the night Wyatt took her. He wouldn't risk going into Elderland."

Chris frowned as well for a moment then his eyes became wide with fright. "The only other way into the Hall of Prophecies is through the Underworld." Chris orbed out quickly leaving both of his Aunts speechless.

……………………

Mel walked silently over to the door to the hall. She looked behind her to make sure no one was following her. There was no one there. She looked back to the door and carefully twisted open the door handle.

"You are in the Underworld unaccompanied and defenceless." Chris stated. "Also you orbed down here, so you've used magic, lessening your time on Earth."

Mel smiled as she turned to face Chris. "I'm in hell at the moment. Time on Earth doesn't count."

"You know what I mean Melinda." Chris crossed his arms and looked his sister squarely in the eye.

"Okay Chris you can lecture me later but for now if you're going to tag along shut up and follow." Mel said seeing if her brother would question her.

Chris growled and followed Mel into the Hall of Prophecies. There were halls upon halls of scrolls. Chris looked at all the isles. "What are we looking for?"

"Our prophecies." Mel replied.

"How are we going to find them?" Chris frowned.

Mel looked around. "Well they should be organised somehow. I mean the prophets were smart and if they wanted to check up on something they would want to be able to find it quickly."

Chris nodded and looked at the room carefully. "Well it looks like it's divided into three main rows." Chris said.

"How you figure?"

"The inscriptions on each of the cases. There are only three different ones." Chris pointed out.

"So which inscription includes us?"

Chris pulled out a few rolls and read them. "This one talks about magical beings."

Mel who was looking through another nodded. "This one talks about mortals without magic and has no idea what magic is."

Chris pulled a few out from another isle. "And this one is crossovers of magic and mortals."

"So what are we?" Mel frowned.

"Well our Mom is half magic but seeing as she's a Charmed One she's full magic. We are full magic I guess." Chris nodded to the direction of the isles. They looked down and saw about kilometres of isles.

"We have to narrow this down more." Mel said.

"You think?" Chris asked sarcastically slowly heading down the first isle. "Okay so we have determined there has to be a method to the madness right?"

Mel nodded her head knowing if anyone could figure it out it would be him. "Maybe they are numbered." Mel offered.

"No signs." Chris shook his head. "Alright so there are three mini isles within three main sections. Good, Bad and mixed?" Chris looked at Mel for support.

Mel shook her head. "They are grouped in families. Good, Bad and mixed would be too broad. Everyone has evil in the bloodline."

Chris nodded. "Guess you're right. How would you sort it?"

"Alphabetically?" Mel shrugged.

"How do we know?"

Mel pulled out the nearest scroll. "This one is from an Albatross demon." Mel re-tied the scroll and put it back in. "This one is a Witch by the name of Jenny Gordon. Alphabetical out the window."

"Jenny Gordon, now where have I heard that name before?" Chris frowned.

"Next door neighbour a couple of years back in this time. Her Uncle dated Mom." Mel said continuing to glance through scrolls.

"That's…" Chris contemplated the word to describe the though in his head. "Disgusting."

"How are we going to find the Halliwell scrolls Chris?" Mel said frustrated. Mel and Chris jumped as the room started shifting itself.

A wall came between Mel and Chris then disappeared. "GRAB MY HAND!" Chris shouted reaching out for his sisters hand. As he took Mel's hand another isle flew past crashing hard and fast into Chris' arm. Chris shouted in pain his arm being crushed by the force of the heavy shelf.

Mel jumped up in fright and another opportunity came for her to be by her brothers side. She ran across and crouched next to Chris who was doubled over in pain holding his arm. "Chris you okay?" Mel asked kneeling next to him.

Chris groaned in pain and nodded his head. "Peachy."

Everything stopped moving and Mel held her hands out prepared to heal her brothers arm. "No." he groaned pushing her away with his good arm. "It'll hurt more if you vanish."

Mel shook her head. "Come on Chris I can't watch you in pain." she stepped back as he stood up.

"Mel!" Chris said. "If it'll make you feel better I'll call Leo as soon as we get home."

Mel reluctantly nodded and then looked at the new positions of the shelf. "The Prophets had a better way of sorting out information." she muttered. "The information came to them."

Chris smiled slightly biting back the throbbing pain in his arm. It was broken and it felt like the bones had shattered. With his good arm the male pulled out the nearest scroll. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." he muttered.

Mel took another scroll. "Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"Melinda Jenna Halliwell." he pulled out one last scroll. "We got what we came for now we go back. We return them in the morning."

Mel nodded and took Chris' hand. "You're too weak to orb us." she said to him.

Chris frowned. "I broke my arm not got shot."

"Let me help you." Mel held him tight.

"Mel I don't want you using magic at all!" Chris shouted hissing as he moved his arm too quickly.

Mel wrapped her arm around Chris' middle supporting him. "Come on Chrissie." she orbed out before he could say anything. She placed him on the couch in the attic before collapsing to the ground.

"Shit Mel." Chris pulled his arm into his body and sat on the floor pulling Mel's head up to his lap.

"Orbing was a bad idea." she muttered.

Chris nodded in agreement as Piper entered the room. "What happened…oh Lord Chris, your arm!"

Mel and Chris both looked at the arm which was a bright shade of purple. "Let me heal that." Mel lifted her arm.

"When will you learn?" Chris frowned pulling back. "You just passed out because you orbed."

Piper kneeled beside the two siblings and pressed a hand against Mel's forehead. "Chris we got to get your arm fixed. I'll call Leo." Piper said once confirming Mel's temperature was alright.

Chris shook his head. "I'll go to the doctors. No need to call Leo."

Piper slowly pulled Chris' hand away from his body and inspected it. "What were you two doing?"

"Grabbing prophecies." Mel said lifting up Wyatt's and hiding her own and Chris'.

Piper looked at the scroll in Mel's hand and looked at the name inscribed on the yellowing paper. "Bring it downstairs and we'll read it. I got to grab something for Chris' arm."

Once Chris and Mel were downstairs in the main room Piper joined them carrying a first aid kit. "What happened?" she carefully rubbed Chris' arm with a balm.

"Mel got really tired and tried orbing me here, that's why she collapsed." Chris flinched as Piper touched his arm.

"Okay, I figured as much." Piper nodded still tending to the arm. "Mel's okay. What I really want to know is what happened to your arm?"

Mel smiled at the look in Chris' eyes of embarrassment. "Well…" he looked away uncomfortably.

"He tried to save me but his arm was run over by a bookshelf hurtling at 100km per hour." Mel estimated.

Piper's eyes widened and Chris blushed. "It was an accident."

"Okay then…" Piper wrapped Chris' arm up and gave him a bandana. He just looked at it funnily as he took it. "Use it as a sling. Just until we get it fixed up."

Mel placed the prophecy on the table. "Who wants to read first?"

Chris picked up the prophecy and tried begrudgingly to open it with one arm. Piper slowly pried it from his fingers and opened it.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell 2003-2068**

_There are two realities combined for the second born Halliwell whitelighter…One comes joined with a brother from another time. One is its own, becoming the most powerful being. He is twice blessed and twice turned. Once he is unlucky, twice he escapes. His greatest enemy is his closest friend. His family may become his foes if his paths cross with a great light. His siblings are his guides and his saviours but they must lose life twice to save him. His father shall be his overall end in both realms which travel so closely together. One shall kill him the other must die for natural reasons. In death there are two turns for him, everlasting life or eternal saint. This is the fate of the second born Halliwell whitelighter._

"Who's the first Halliwell whitelighter?" Piper frowned.

"Paige." Chris and Mel said together.

Piper continued to glance at the scroll. "At least we know he lives to a ripe old age."

Mel twirled her hands in little circles. "Woo." she faked excitement.

Piper and Chris both sent death stares to Mel. "His greatest Enemy is his closest friend?"

"Must mean someone he is close to in the future." Chris said. "Maybe someone he is close to in the future is the one to change him."

Mel nodded. "It would make sense."

"Do you two know who he is close to in the future?" Piper asked.

"I was once." Chris muttered.

Mel placed a hand on Chris' leg. "So you know some of the inner circle of Wyatt?"

Chris nodded and Piper shifted uncomfortably. "A brother from another time?"

It was Melinda and Chris' turn to shift uncomfortably. "Wyatt had a brother." Mel said.

Piper kept reading. "It says he has siblings. His siblings must lose their lives twice for him. I don't get it. How many more kids do I have?"

"Three." Mel spluttered out.

_Three?_ Chris sent a mental message to Mel. _What sibling do we have that I don't know about?_

Mel frowned. _Sending her off our trail. Say he had three brothers. That way I mean…she won't expect me and you._

"He has three brothers." Chris said uncomfortably.

"What are their names?" Piper smiled.

"Alex, Tristan and Zac." Mel said the first three names which popped into her mind.

Chris pretended to hit Mel again. "Future Con…"

"They are nice names." Piper interrupted. Mel and Chris shared the same bemused smile. "But they die twice. How do you die twice?"

Chris flinched. "Your soul is demolished."

"Soul demolished doesn't sound too good." Piper grimaced.

"Not really." Mel winced knowing that it could happen to her any moment.

Chris watched Piper try to decode the prophecy. "So what does all this mean in total?"

"That someone is going to save Wyatt." Chris smiled. "His other life is the one that I'm from."

Piper nodded. "This is good news. News we need to celebrate."

"Don't dance in case it rains." Mel said.

"Huh?" Chris and Piper said together.

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet." Mel explained. "Just in case things don't go right for…others."

"Others?" Piper frowned.

Chris looked at Mel again who shook her head. "I got to go." she said quickly and orbed out.

Chris opened his eyes alarmed. "Where does she think she's going?" Chris demanded.

Piper smiled softly. "You really look out for your sister don't you?"

Chris nodded. "She's the only family I had at once stage. If something happened to her…what am I saying?" Chris shook his head.

"You're caring about your little sister." Piper placed a hand on his leg.

"Not that." Chris said. "I'm acting like she is from my time. I'm acting like my Melinda never died. But she isn't my Melinda. She is the one that's going to die. I can't let her go back to her time knowing that."

Piper tilted her head sadly to one side. "Honey, do you remember when Mel was fourteen?" Chris nodded. "Do you remember Mel not being there for a while?" Chris nodded again. "I'm guessing that time when she wasn't there was the time she was here. Do you get that?"

"You mean, those weeks she was gone, she was in this time?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Pretty much. That means she stayed with you knowing she was going to die."

Chris shivered. "Her last words were, 'I knew I was going to die'."

Piper saw the tears build up behind the boys' eyes however he wasn't letting any emotion out. "Well at least she wasn't morbid about it." Piper pointed out.

Chris laughed. "Yeah at least she wasn't morbid about it." He stood up and smiled. "I better go find her."

Piper nodded. "It's cold outside. Tell her to come home quickly."

Chris orbed out and left Piper alone. "Who's the father of my other three boys?" Piper mused aloud.

……………………

Mel sat on top of the Bridge staring into the distance. It was cold for California and even colder seeing as she was outside at one of the highest points of San Francisco. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. Why was she upset? She didn't know why. She let a tear roll down her face and to the top of her lip. She reached deep into her pocket and figured out what she wanted to do in case she disappeared.

She held onto the ring and closed her eyes picturing a familiar warm face in front of hers. Mel felt the falling feeling which accompanied time travel and found herself outside an apartment block back in her time. She entered the tall white building and stepped into the elevator punching in the number of the apartment block along with the level. Before she could register what was happening she found herself in front of Tye's door.

Mel knocked and closed her eyes. A fourteen year old boy with a huge grin on his face opened the door. "Mel?" Tye frowned as soon as he saw her. Mel fell into Tye's arms and cried. Tye not knowing what to do held onto Mel and guided her into his room. Mel knew his family were probably watching him funnily but said nothing of it. "Mel where have you been? Chris wouldn't tell me." Tye held her close as she cried.

"Magical." she sniffed and pulled back slightly. "Magical reasons."

Tye nodded and held her tighter. "Why are you crying?"

Mel shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you have to know." Tye smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "What's the matter?"

"I was in the past." Mel said. "When Wyatt was a baby. I've been helping with something. Then I found out I'm either going to die or cease to exist."

Tye's face dropped. "What? What do you mean you're going to die? Who said that?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be born anyway. You'll forget about me but I don't want to leave without telling you something."

Tye shook his head. "Don't tell me anything. You have to be born Mel. What am I going to do without you? You're my best friend in the world. I wouldn't know about magic if it wasn't for you. You can't cease to exist on me."

"Tye." Mel placed a finger on his lips. "Shut up and listen, can you do that?" Tye nodded. "I want you to know Wyatt is evil. He is the one who killed all my family. He thinks he is protecting Chris and I but he is abusing us to make sure we don't speak. No matter what keep Chris safe. Even if I don't disappear in time, I need you to look out for him because I will die. Can you please do that for me?"

Tye removed Mel's hand away from his lips and leaned closer to her. "I'd do anything for you Melinda." he leaned in even closer and pressed his lips against hers.

As Mel pulled back she grinned. "I wish I could say that's my first kiss with you."

"What?" Tye frowned.

Mel smiled. "You'll figure it out some day. I love you Tye. Swear to me you'll meet me on January 18th 2026 at the Manor."

Tye frowned but nodded. "I swear Mel. I'm not sure about Magic but I'll meet you there."

Mel nodded and kissed Tye once more. "I love you." she slipped on the ring again and closed her eyes. "2004 here I come." she felt the pink light rushing through her and landed on the Golden Gate Bridge.

As soon as she landed Mel heard the tinkling of orbs. "Mel." Chris sat down next to his sister. "What's up?"

Mel let a smile creep across her tear stained face. "Nothing Chris. Everything's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

**Yes Melinda…you keep thinking everything is going to be okay…just wait till you see what the author does…Mwahahahaha!!!!!**

**Review Please **

**Bibz **


	5. She was born but did she live?

**A/N: To M.S…gutter, gutter, gutter! Get your head out of the gutter! Hahaha… conversations…Keep reading and sorry if you don't understand this M.S. is a reviewer of my work but doesn't send public reviews…She is also one of my best critics and is inspiration for some of the random things that I write about…this chapter is half dedicated to her cause I know she's gonna scream at me after she reads it…love you M.S.**

Two days later Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Mel had finally convince Chris to get his arm healed by Leo because they all found him tossing and turning at night moaning in pain. Chris however continued to say it didn't hurt and he only got it healed because Piper was the real pain.

Piper was true to her word and looked after Chris while planning her sons' birthday which was only two days away. Phoebe and Paige had been figuring out ways to get Piper and Leo together before Mel and Chris disappeared. Chris had been demon fighting whenever he could get away from Piper, Mel, Phoebe and Paige who all tried to look after him.

"Do you know who Leo reminds me of?" Paige said as she ate her cereal.

"Who?" Phoebe asked sipping at her coffee as she flipped through the newspaper.

"Jiminy Cricket." Paige replied.

"You mean that little green guy from Pinocchio?" Phoebe tilted her head to one side. "I don't get it."

"He was the little guide of Pinocchio. Pinocchio just wanted to be a real boy. We want to be normal. Jiminy helped Pinocchio and later became his friend. Leo helps us and became our brother-in-law. Pinocchio starts with a P, our names start with a P." Paige told her sister. "There are only two differences. One, Leo is our ex-brother-in-law and two, he isn't green."

"Honey I think Pinocchio reminds you of us." Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, but Leo still reminds me of Jiminy Cricket." Paige looked back into her cereal bowl and chewed whatever was in her mouth.

"Paige, can you orb me to P3?" Piper asked coming into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans a t-shirt and her coat.

"Why, what's up?" Paige looked over to her big sister.

"Nothing, I just need to go." Piper nodded taking Paige's hand.

Paige shrugged and let go of her sisters' hand. "Okay but you've been going to P3 a lot lately." she waved her hand and Piper disappeared in a flurry of orbs. "What's up with her?" Paige asked.

"She invaded Chris' dreams a couple of nights ago and feels guilty." Phoebe said placing her mug in the sink.

"What?" Paige frowned. "How'd you find out?"

"Empath." Phoebe waved her hand. "Going to work."

Paige crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's right, everyone leave the half-witch out of the loop."

"They're half-witch as well." Mel yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "You actually have the upper hand seeing as your full magical and they are only half."

Paige leaned against the kitchen table. "I wonder what it's like to have Victor Bennet as a father."

Mel chuckled. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because maybe if we were all witchlighters or half-witch half-mortal, maybe things would've been different, for everyone." Paige frowned. "Maybe my Mom and Dad wouldn't have died. Maybe Prue wouldn't have died. Maybe I would've grown up with my sisters."

Mel laughed. "There are so many alternate realities out there Aunt Gi that there is some reality where all that stuff didn't happen. There is a reality out there where Pigs actually do fly as well."

"Really?"

"Really." Mel grinned. Suddenly her whole body became transparent and the glass she was holding fell to the floor and broke. "Oh no."

Paige looked at her niece. "What the…"

Clarence appeared next to Melinda. "Mel it's time."

Mel and Paige's eyes opened in alarm. "What?" they said together.

"You said I had a week." Mel argued.

"Yes Melinda and you know you used magic on more than one occasion." Clarence tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Come with me."

"I can't." Mel said. "I won't!"

"You must come with me now." Clarence held out his hand. Mel unwillingly stretched out her hand to grab his.

"Over my dead body!" Paige lifted her leg and kicked Clarence's arm away. "Come on Mel." Paige tried to take Mel's hand but it just passed straight through. "Book of Shadows." Paige said. Mel and her Aunt ran upstairs into the attic. Clarence did not chase them but puffed out.

"Mel, you are only making the inevitable harder." Clarence called out to them.

"It's not going to happen, you hear?" Mel shouted back as she bolted up the staircase her feet sinking through slightly every time she took a step.

Once Mel reached the podium Paige was flicking urgently through The Book. "Come on come on it's got to be here somewhere." Paige muttered furiously.

"What's something?" Mel was frantic.

"I don't know!" Paige shouted. She too was feeling the pressure. She then looked, or at least tried to look, at her half transparent niece. "I don't know how to fix this."

"Call Chris." Mel said.

"Chris?" Paige shouted panicked. Instantly Chris came into the attic holding Piper's arm.

"Melinda?" Chris noticed his sister.

"Chris we've run out of time." Mel said.

"No we can't have." Chris shook his head. "You said you had a week."

"Why's she disappearing?" Piper asked clearly not knowing what was happening.

Mel looked down at her body as she flashed out of existence.

"Mel!" Chris dashed forward as if to grab Melinda but she slipped right through his fingers.

Paige opened her eyes in alarm. "He said because she used her powers her days were cut down. I don't get it why is it tied with her powers?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't know."

Piper frowned. "What is happening?"

Chris looked at Piper. "My sister just ceased to exist."

"For only a couple of moments." Mel said re-appearing. "But I'm guessing I don't have much time left."

"You're back." Chris tried to wrap his arms around her but his arm passed straight through her body.

"Not for long." Mel replied. "We don't have long. Grab Phoebe and go to one of the neutral planes." she disappeared again and once she returned a worried Phoebe was standing next to Chris and Piper. Paige was still standing next to Mel.

"Quickly." Mel said. "Grab the scrolls on the chair there." She pointed to the sofa which had the scrolls on them. She was going to read them but it was to late now. Paige rushed over to the couch and pocketed them. "Go to another plane. You all need to remember everything that happened while I was here so going to another plane is the only way to do it. I love you Chris and read the Scrolls carefully!" She disappeared once more and Chris noticed a blue magical ripple from out the corner of his eye.

"Time ripple." he shouted as a warning. He flung his arms out and orbed his Mom and Aunts to a different plane which wasn't affected by time. He however didn't get onto the plane quick enough and blue ripple passed through him. "Goodbye." he whispered as he fell to the floor unconscious his memories being re-organised and erased to fit in with the new world. The world where Melinda Jenna Halliwell never was going to exist.

……………………

Paige looked around. "We are black and white." she noted.

Phoebe shook her head. "This does nothing for my outfit."

"Where is Chris?" Piper said quickly. "He should've been right behind us."

Paige and Phoebe looked around worried. "I think we should go back." Phoebe said taking Paige's hand. Piper nodded and took Paige's other hand.

"How do I orb through Planes?" Paige asked.

"This is the travelling plane. All beings pass through here to orb, shimmer, teleport or flame from one place to another." Piper explained. "It's a neutral and it's just like orbing to anything else."

Paige nodded and orbed out concentrating even harder than usual almost not believing Piper.

…………………….

"Where am I?" Mel asked looking at her surroundings. She was in a black void. There was nothing and no one there. There were only two white identical doors. Mel picked one and edged slowly towards it. She opened the door and entered only to find herself in another black void. In this room there was another white door. When she opened it and walked through it she found herself inside yet another black void. She kept opening the white doors running through them trying to find one that let out of the darkness but it was no use. It took her a couple of hours to figure out she was going around in circles and that was only after she found her hair clip lying on the floor of a room she thought she hadn't been in yet.

Mel wanted to test her theory. There was a drawstring on her jacket which she pulled off and placed it in the middle of the floor. She opened one door and walked through only to find the drawstring in the same place. "There has only ever been one room." she shouted. No one answered but her own echo.

"So this is what I get for all the good I've done? A lifetime in a roundabout room?" Mel shouted. She had no idea what a roundabout room was but she made it up and she declared the room was a roundabout room. She had no care whatsoever as to who put her here; she just wanted to know why.

"So isn't anyone going to tell me what's happening?" Mel shouted to the ceiling if there was any. "AH!" she shouted in frustration as she sat on the ground.

Mel crossed her legs and placed her head in her lap. "Why must I suffer?" she groaned. There was a shimmer next to her and an image popped up before her.

"_Why must I suffer?" Piper Halliwell groaned._

Mel tilted her head at the image and continued watching.

"_I mean I have vanquished half the freaking underworld and all I ask for is some time alone with my daughter. Is that to much to ask? No instead a demon waltzes in here declaring war." she was talking to her sister Phoebe._

"_Hey Honey, do you think I didn't want to spend time with Prue today? The quicker we vanquish the quicker we can get back to our children." Phoebe smiled and patted Piper on the back._

"_Phoebe we won't get time because tomorrow we have Wiccan and Normal duties to accomplish. Because it is Monday. I hate Monday."_

_Phoebe just laughed and sat herself down at her usual barstool while watching Piper brew potions on the fire. _

"_Mommy?" A five year old Melinda came stumbling groggily into the kitchen. "I'm not feeling good."_

_Piper bent down and picked up her little girl as Phoebe took over the potion making. "Oh Baby, what's the matter?" Piper asked her youngest._

"_I got a tummy ache." Mel sniffed._

"_Awe baby you're burning up." Piper placed her hand on Mel's head and pushed the bangs out of her face._

_Phoebe looked at the little girls flushed cheeks. "Piper, maybe you should take her to the doctor. She doesn't look to good."_

"_Mommy maybe it has something to do with the demon." Mel frowned._

"_What demon?" Piper asked quickly. They usually tried to keep the kids away from the 'Bad people'._

"_The demon Chris blew up. He hurt me and Chris got angry."_

_Piper looked at Phoebe. "Did you hear any demon attacks?"_

_Phoebe shook her head. "Baby where did they hurt you?" Phoebe asked the child._

_Mel shrugged. "I don't know. Wyatt healed me."_

"_Wyatt? Chris? Come down now." Piper yelled. The two boys bounded down the stairs._

"_You called." Wyatt smiled thinking he was an adult because he was a year away from double digits._

"_When did you heal your sister?" Piper tapped her feet impatiently._

"_After the demon attacked. He scratched her, Chris vanquished him, I healed Mel." Wyatt smiled._

_Piper crossed her arms. "Go upstairs with and tell Aunt Paige everything. She's in the attic with the Book of Shadows. Find out what demon it was."_

_Wyatt nodded and orbed upstairs. Chris walked over to Piper. "Is Mel going to be okay Mom?"_

"_I hope so." Piper said running a hand through Chris' hair._

_Half an hour later Piper was sitting next to her baby girl who was lying down on the couch with a high fever. Paige bounded down the stairs Wyatt right behind her. "This is not good." she said._

"_What?" Piper exclaimed. "What do you mean this is not good?"_

_Paige placed the book on the table. "The demon that scratched Mel was a Grasnor. Carries a lethal poison in its claws which cannot be healed. The only cure is found in the mouth of the Bell Tower."_

"_Lethal?" Piper panicked. "How Lethal?"_

_Wyatt looked at his mother and it was very clear just then all the tears in his eyes. "Deathly."_

Mel sat on the ground watching the clip play. She remembered none of this. She seriously remembered none of this happening. She pushed aside her thoughts as the clip continued.

_Piper looked back down at Mel her eyes wide open in shock. "Oh God."_

_Chris walked in from the kitchen with a glass filled to the brim with water. "Here is your water Mel."_

_Piper took the water from Chris' hands and pressed it to Melinda's lips. "Chris take care of your sister. Wyatt go tell your uncle's and your father what's happening. Paige, go up there and find out about this Bell Tower thing. Phoebe and I will start working on some sort of potion to delay it." Everyone nodded and left to do their jobs._

_Mel coughed slightly. "Chris? Where's Mommy?"_

_Chris smiled and pushed the hair out of Melinda's face. "Mom's gone to get some medicine for you. Cause you need to get better."_

_Mel nodded. "Chris can I go sleep in my bedroom?"_

"_I think Mom wants you to stay here just in case." Chris replied._

_Mel was clearly disappointed. "Okay."_

_Chris frowned not wanting his little sister to be upset. "Just wait one sec." he telekinetically cleared a space in the sunroom. "Bed." he said and Mel's bed orbed itself downstairs. He helped Mel up and placed her in her bed. "It's not your bedroom but it is your bed."_

_Mel giggled but it turned into a coughing fit. Chris grabbed the glass of water off the bench and gave it to Mel. "Drink this Mel. My teacher said water is good when you're sick."_

"_I don't like your teacher. She scares me." Mel whimpered._

"_She scares a lot of people. I mean…she has a beard." Chris lied down next to Mel on top of the covers._

"_I'm cold." she whispered._

_Chris went under the covers and pulled his arms closely around Mel. "Just don't get to warm. You got a temperature."_

"_But I'm Antarctica cold Chris." Mel pouted._

"_Don't care." Chris frowned. "You might feel cold but you are actually really really boiling fire hot."_

_Mel buried her head onto Chris' chest. "Still cold."_

_Paige returned in a bright flurry of orb. Her face was extremely pale but her cheeks were flushed. She had obviously been crying. "Where's your mother?" she asked quickly but before Chris could reply she ran off into the kitchen._

"_Mel I'll be right back." Chris said as he slid off the bed he tiptoed to the kitchen and pressed his ear against the door._

"_What do you mean there is no cure." Chris heard his mothers' voice panic. "You said the Bell Tower…"_

"_Was destroyed years ago." Paige finished. "Someone demolished the Bell and the rest of the tower collapsed. The flowers which grew on the inside were crushed and they haven't found any others since."_

"_So are you telling me my little girl is going to die because some demon couldn't keep his poisonous claws off her?" Piper yelled._

"_Piper I can't do anything. It was destroyed eight years ago. I'm really sorry." Paige was crying. "I didn't want this to happen."_

"_No Paige I don't care. Get your orbing but up there and tell them there has to be a way." Piper shouted. There was no response and Chris guessed Paige had orbed out._

"_You shouldn't have yelled at her." Phoebe said in a hushed tone._

"_Phoebe, just help me fix this. Don't tell me criticise cause you're next on the list to get shouted at. Just work on a healing potion while I give this one to her." Piper was speaking in a dangerously low tone which Phoebe recognised as the 'Do as I say or you'll go bye-bye' tone. Chris backed away from the door and headed back into the room where Mel was still lying down her eyes closed._

"_Open your eyes M.J." Chris coaxed his sister. "Come on open them." Mel did as her brother said._

"_Still cold." she shivered._

"_I know." Chris whispered. "You're going to be fine."_

_Piper entered the room and brought in a small vial. She sat on the bed. "I see your brother is taking good care of you." Piper said placing a loving hand on Chris' back. "I need you to drink this baby." Piper pulled the cork lid off the vial and placed it in Mel's hand._

"_I don't wanna." Mel complained pushing the green substance away from her._

"_No baby you have to." Piper said insistently. "It'll make you feel better." Mel let her mom pour it down her throat but coughed a spluttered._

"_It's yucky." she groaned._

"_Sometimes Mel, yucky stuff is good." Chris explained. "Like lima beans."_

"_I hate lima beans." Mel and Piper said together. Mel smiled._

_Paige orbed back in. "Piper…" she sniffed._

_Piper looked at Paige who was still crying not knowing what to do. Piper was about to scream at Paige but Chris placed a hand on his mothers lap. "Mom, she did all she could. She can't help it. It's my fault. I blacked out as the demon came in and opened my eyes just in time to see them scratch Mel. It's my fault she's…" Chris looked at his little sister._

"_How'd you…?" Piper started to ask but Chris cut in._

"_You're really loud when you're angry Mom." Chris admitted._

_Piper looked back at Paige and stood up and enveloped her sister in a hug. "I'm so sorry." she held her baby sister tight._

"_Me too." Paige whimpered._

_Wyatt then orbed in with Henry as Coop teleported next to them. A second later they were joined by Leo. "Where is she?" Leo demanded and ran over to where Mel was lying._

_He ran right past Chris bowling him over but said nothing to him. "Oh my little angel." Leo pulled Mel up and squeezed._

"_Dad you're killing me." Mel wheezed._

"_Don't say that, baby please don't say that." Leo held onto his little girl. Wyatt sat on the other side of the bed looking down at his little sister._

_Everyone was there including the little ones who had no idea what was going on. Every hour on the hour Chris and Leo forced Mel to drink the potion which was letting her cling to life. Piper was furiously looking through the Book, Paige had fallen asleep in her husbands' arms and Phoebe was talking with Coop in hushed tones. Eventually Henry sent Penny, Pipa and Pat up to bed and only Prue and Henry jnr. Refused to go to bed even though they were clearly tired._

"_Piper," Coop said after four hours of waiting. Piper was placing another potion in a vial for Mel but Coop placed a hand on her arm. "Piper you need to stop this. You're only making her suffer."_

_Piper looked furiously up and Coop. "I am trying to save my daughter."_

"_By torturing her?" Phoebe said. "Piper if I was in your situation I wouldn't let go of her either but I'm seeing it from different eyes and you got to look at it my way for a sec. She's five years old and no she shouldn't die young but it's happened and we can't fix it. Honey she is getting worse by the minute. You are hurting her by keeping her alive. You need to let her go…"_

"_Go where?" Piper shouted. "Tell me that Phoebe where is she going to go?"_

_Phoebe held Pipers hand. "She'll go to Prue and Andy. Grams and Mom. God Piper we know enough dead people who love us."_

"_She will be safe and loved." Coop assured Piper. "She'll be with her Aunt, Uncle and cousins. Do you really think Prue would let anything happen to her? Charlie will probably been even more protective."_

"_But I want her here with me." Piper cried._

_Phoebe wrapped an arm around Piper. "We want her here as well honey, but Death is after her and you can't stop him. We can't make deals with him anymore, remember?"_

_Piper looked away and blinked back her tears. She left the kitchen and headed into the living room where Mel couldn't even sleep. Piper kneeled next to Mel and smiled. "Baby I don't want you to be scared okay." Piper said resting her hand on Melinda's forehead. "I don't want you to go but I think you need to."_

"_Go where Mommy?" Mel said in between gasps._

_Piper smiled. "Do you remember me talking about Aunt Prue?"_

_Mel nodded. "Charlie and Simon and Andre's Mommy."_

"_Yeah, well you're going to go live with them." Piper said nodding her head._

_Mel frowned. "Don't they live up in heaven?"_

_Piper continued nodded and cried. Paige had woken up and Henry and she both looked on tearfully. Chris sat next to his sister tears spilling from his eyes and Wyatt sat with Prue jnr and Henry jnr holding them tight trying to stay strong. Leo looked horrified but said nothing knowing there was no other way. Coop and Phoebe just held onto each other knowing it was the hardest thing Piper was ever going to do._

"_Mel," Piper said. "I don't want you to hold on okay. Just move on."_

"_Mommy I don't wanna die." Mel cried figuring out why everyone was so upset._

"_We don't want you to die either Mel." Piper wiped Mel's tears. "But unfortunately there is no other way or else you'll be in pain for the rest of your life and will have to drink that yucky potion."_

"_It's not that yucky." Mel sniffed._

_Piper gasped as her heart broke into two. "I'm so sorry baby."_

_Chris and Leo took over. "Mel we tried everything." Chris said. "Mom tried everything but there is nothing we can do without hurting you."_

"_Baby you'll be with Grams and Grandma." Leo said. "You'll always see us and you'll have your cousins Charlie and Simon…"_

"_What about Chris?" Mel asked. "And H.B. and Prue and Pat n Pip and Penny and Wyatt? What about them?"_

"_You'll always see them." Leo said. "They just won't be able to see you. And just remember this. Aunt Paige and I will always be on a cloud not that far away from you. Your Mom will always be thinking of you and Aunt Phoebe. Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry will always love you. Wyatt and Chris will always have you in their hearts. And in a few years or maybe even months you'll be able to come down and see us properly again."_

_Mel nodded. "Okay." she whispered._

_Piper held onto her husband. "Death." she whispered. "Death show yourself." Piper demanded. A familiar character to all Halliwells appeared before them._

"_I hope you aren't trying to stop me." he stated_

_Piper shook her head. "I'm telling you to take care of her. Make sure she gets to the other side with a hitch."_

_Death nodded. "Will do." he said. He looked at Melinda. "You have to come with me now."_

_Mel choked on her tears but nodded as she closed her eyes. Chris wrapped his arms around Melinda and placed his head on her chest. "I love you Mel." he cried. _

_Wyatt ran over to her and joined the hug. "I love you too Melly." he whispered holding her head and Chris._

_Mel flickered an eye open. "Love you too Chris. Love you too Wyatt." she whispered in a hoarse voice and closed her eyes one final time. Her spirit rose from her body and took Deaths hand before they both faded away._

Mel who was sitting in the black void roundabout room was balling her eyes out. Clarence appeared behind her and placed a comforting hand on her back. "I thought you should see that before I explain." he said. "You do remember the demons attacking you but you never got poisoned because Chris never blacked out. He only blacked out because he disappeared in time. If he is born he will save your life and that will never happen and you can return to your family. If he isn't born you are sent back to your time and you shall be dead. We gave you the week to sort out anything but you used too much magic and your time was cut short. We are truly sorry Mel but even we admit, the Bell Tower was never supposed to be destroyed and you were a consequence of all the actions which have been taken in 2004. My deepest apologies." he left Mel alone again.

………………

Once The Charmed Ones arrived in the attic the first thing they noticed was Chris laying on the floor.

"Chris?" Phoebe knelt beside the boy and shook him slightly. "Chris wake up."

Chris stirred and stared up groggily at Phoebe. "What happened?" he asked lifting himself up.

"Melinda disappeared and you sent us to another plane." Paige nodded.

Chris tilted his head to the side. "Melinda? Who's Melinda?"

Phoebe frowned. "Your sister."

Chris shivered slightly. "I don't have a sister."

Piper looked at Phoebe. "No use, he's memory has been erased. Cleaners must've sent the time rip."

"No." Paige whispered. "Chris you got to remember her? Your little sister."

"She was here." Piper explained. "I know this sounds very strange Chris but you had a sister who was erased from history. We all met her and she was fourteen when she came. She was from your past. She got erased from history somehow. She ceased to exist."

"She left you these scrolls." Paige pushed the scrolls into Chris' hand.

"She was never born." Phoebe looked sadly at Piper.

Chris shook his head. "Not that it's any of your business but my sister is dead. I got her killed." He orbed out leaving without another word.

**A/N…To M.S. And any one else who is feeling violent towards me…don't eat me!**

**Also if you review (which I swear to god I hope you do) say thanks to M.S. Because if it wasn't for her kicking me around then this story would've finished chapter 3 of Mixing Times…(But I still got her addicted to Charmed, not the other way around!!!)**

**Bibz**


	6. Fire and Water come after a prophecy

**Hahaha! This chapter was inspired by my sister… **

"He thinks she's dead." Piper said to her stunned sisters. "So obviously in his time she was born she just died early."

Paige shook her head. "This makes no sense."

"He got her killed?" Phoebe frowned. "They were so close, how could he have killed her?"

"Maybe he just feels guilty for her death. Maybe he thinks it was his fault." Paige had many such cases when she worked as a social worker.

"Or maybe it really was his fault." Piper suggested earning two death stares. "I'm just saying not or purpose but what if he was in danger so she tried to save him and she died or something. It was indirectly his fault.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other sadly. "Look." Piper said. "I need to go back to P3 because I have a band coming in today and I have to count some things and do work stuff." Piper muttered obviously not wanting to do it. "Phoebe can you take the day off?" Phoebe nodded. "Okay you two find Chris and explain everything to him. Call me as soon as you find him."

"Someone is warming up to Chris." Paige smiled.

"Yeah well that someone found out how lonely he is." Piper turned on her heel and headed downstairs.

"Where to first?" Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Golden Gate? And if he isn't there we need to think of where his favourite places would be."

………………

Phoebe and Paige had been orbing around the world since Chris had orbed out leaving them feeling guilty. "I don't think he remembers us knowing." Phoebe said to her sister as they orbed back to the Golden Gate Bridge just to check if he was there for the fiftieth time. "Or at least you. I mean if it wasn't for Mel you would never have found out."

"Point taken." Paige said wryly. "How do I get past this block?"

"What if we ask Leo?" Phoebe said hinting that she wanted to tell Leo who Chris really is.

"No." Paige frowned. "We still respect his and Melinda's wishes."

"Okay." Phoebe groaned. "Where would you go if you found out your dead sister might be alive?"

Paige bit her lip. "Obviously we are a close family and if Mel grew up around me and we are close and Chris and Mel are close then Chris and I must be close, right?"

Phoebe shook her head. "You lost me there but don't worry and get to the point."

"Well maybe, just maybe I took them to where I went when I found out I had sisters."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "The Church you were left at?"

Paige hesitated. "Before I went to find out about Mom and Sam I went somewhere else."

"We don't have all day Paige." Phoebe said waving her hands.

"I went to the cemetery. I go there to think sometimes." Paige blurted out.

"You think you might've taken Chris there?" Phoebe asked. Paige nodded her head. "Morbid much?"

"Morbid a lot." Paige admitted. "But it could explain why he is hard to sense, I mean, you can't sense things in cemeteries all that well and if he has us on block it's the perfect getaway."

"Orb." Phoebe stuck out her hand and Paige grabbed it orbing them to an old oak tree. In the joint of the trunk and a sturdy branch a brunette male sat reading the old scrolls. "Hey." Phoebe shouted and Chris nearly fell out of the tree.

"Phoebe, Paige!" Chris shouted. "You scared the hell out of me."

Paige placed her foot carefully in the nook of a lower branch and hoisted herself up so she was sitting next to Chris. "So you going to tell me what you're doing here dear nephew of mine?"

Chris opened his eyes in alarm. "Phoebe did you tell her?"

"No." Phoebe levitated and then sat on the branch. "You did, when your sister was here."

Chris puffed. "My sister was never here okay. I made of sure of that."

Phoebe shook her head. "She was here. How do you think you got the scrolls? She retrieved them."

Chris gulped. "She died when I was seven. How could she have come here?"

Phoebe smiled. "Baby we're magical. Anything can happen."

"Something happened and she was erased from history." Paige explained. "We don't know how though. We thought she wasn't going to be born not that she was going to die."

Chris shivered. "I blacked out. I blacked out and I didn't get to save her. All I remember is going up to her room to tell her our cousins were staying over then seeing a demon shimmer in behind her. I shouted out her name and blinked. When I opened my eyes I was in a black room. I blinked again and I was back in Mel's room and the demon had already scratched her. I blew him up and Wyatt healed her. We then found out the demon was poisonous and the only cure was destroyed before I was born."

Paige had a curious expression on her face. "Maybe he didn't black out. Maybe he faded. As in he wasn't born for a second."

"Which means my conception date is soon." Chris said.

Phoebe nodded. "But how soon?"

Chris opened the scroll with his name on it. "Maybe this will answer some questions."

_The man from the future is his other name. He saves his brother putting his life in vain. From two realities he shall be born. One with good and one with lorn. He has a sister, he has a brother. He has two children from different mothers. He is joined at death with his other. His heart is with an evil lover. He is as blessed as the other Halliwell. He is born in a November Eve and conceived on a February night. He is a hero, brother, son, cousin, nephew, husband and father before he is for himself._

Chris frowned. "Already knew about being conceived in February."

"So how do we find out when you are conceived?" Paige asked.

"I have a feeling I already knew. Like someone has already told me." Chris frowned.

"Maybe Mel told you." Phoebe suggested.

"So do you know how to remember it?" Paige frowned.

Chris shrugged. "No idea Aunt Gi, no idea."

……………………

In an alleyway in the backstreets of Chinatown a ripple in time appeared on a wall in between a ladder and a staircase. Two very casual looking eighteen year old girls stepped out of the ripple and adjusted themselves.

The first had long brown hair that reached her thighs. In her hair she wore a purple headband lifting her straight glossy hair off her face. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a rich chocolate brown that was always aware of her surroundings. She wore a purple skirt with patterned beading and a frayed bottom. Her white off the shoulder shirt was a contrast to her pink and purple necklace. She wore an over the shoulder bag keeping her few belongings in it. No matter who saw her they would know this girl was peaceful.

Her companion however was quiet the opposite. The other girl had short brown layered hair which was streaked with blonde. She had a short wispy side cut fringe which was the only thing that didn't go behind her silver headband. She wore black denim jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and a black pullover vest with the words 'FLAME' written on it. On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves and black metal-capped high heeled boots adorned her feet. She wore heavy amounts of red and black beads and wore thick black eyeliner.

Both the girls wore a butterfly tattoo on there ankles. The more peaceful one had a blue butterfly with a picture of ice where the colour of the wings should be. The other girl had pictures of a roaring fire.

"Hope you got us to the right time Freezer." the girl with thick eyeliner commented looking around the backstreets.

"You gotta have more faith in me Flame." 'Freezer' smiled.

'Flame' grinned. "So where do we find Chris?"

"Don't know." 'Freezer' replied. "We should try the Manor."

'Flame' nodded. "Chrissie boy better be happy to see his favourite charges." 'Flame' was suddenly engulfed in fire and disappeared.

"I just hope he doesn't try to kill us." 'Freezer' was engulfed similarly by water and followed the flames to the new destination.

…………….

"So what was my sister like?" Chris asked Paige and Phoebe when they arrived back at the Manor.

The sisters shared an awkward glance. "She sings and is more of an adult than me." Paige told.

Phoebe looked up to the ceiling. "She is quirky and as much of a smartass as you."

"She has your eyes…"

"And is a spitting image of Piper…"

"With shorter hair…"

"She cut her hair?" Chris asked suddenly. "I always thought she'd have long hair forever. Then again I was seven."

"Oh her hair isn't that short." Phoebe grinned.

"Little past her shoulders."

"Are we close?" Chris looked at the sisters stopping mid-staircase.

"Closer than anything." Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.

Chris grinned but his happiness was cut short when a loud crash came from upstairs.

"Attic." Phoebe muttered. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and the three orbed upstairs.

Three darklighters stood in the attic one of them cursing the other for tripping over. "Book of Shadows." Paige called out, the book, orbing itself towards her.

The Darklighters spun around and raised their crossbows. "Paige, Chris get out of here." Phoebe yelled but neither did as they were told. Chris through his arm up in the air sending on of the Darklighters flying. Paige reversed an arrow sending it hurtling to its owner blowing him up on impact.

"One down two to go." Paige

Phoebe levitated and kicked one of them squarely in the chest sending him tumbling back. Before he hit the ground he released an arrow. Paige orbed out but Chris didn't make it.

……………….

Piper sat behind the bar and looked around to make sure no apart from herself and Wyatt were around. She closed her eyes and placed her pen tip on the paper. "_Close my eyes and let me see, what's my children's destiny? What really happens in future sand, show me now with pen in hand_" her hands flew across the page and she had no idea what they were doing. She slowly figured her blurry hand was drawing something.

Wyatt stared in amusement as his mothers' hands drew lines and hatches across the page. Once her hand had finally stopped moving she frowned at the picture. It was a humongous fire but it was out in the middle of the ocean. Underneath all of that it said _Saviour_. "Cryptic?" Piper frowned.

Her phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Get your son to orb your ass here." Paige shouted from the other end of the phone. There was a loud crash in the background. "Hurry, whitelighter down!" The line was cut and Piper was panicked.

"Come on honey orb me to Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe." she coaxed the child and he did what his mother said orbing her to the attic where Phoebe and Paige were fending off two darklighters. Chris was laying on the ground an arrow protruding from his chest. "Now orb to your room and wait for Mommy." Piper told her child and he orbed off.

"Hey ugly." Piper shouted to one of the darklighters. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Yeah." A voice shouted from the corner. Everyone turned to look where the voice came from and saw a water fountain and bon fire erupt from out of no where. "Maybe someone more like us."

The Charmed looked at the girls utterly confused. "You wanna take them on Madz?" The girl with the short hair asked.

"Oh no by all means Bibz, this one is yours." Madz cleared the pathway.

"That ain't fair sis. One each." Bibz grinned.

Madz mimicked her sister's smile. "Okay." They both raised their right hand and watched their power erupt from their fingertips. Madz had stunning blue water spurting from her hand freezing over it hit its target and Bibz had a fire hitting its target and burning him to ashes.

Once Madz darklighter was frozen over she looked at her sister. "I don't have the right footwear to shatter him at the moment. Do you think you could?"

Bibz lifted up her leg and kicked the ice shattering it into thousands of pieces leaving shattered bloody ice everywhere. "Clean." Madz said and the ice disappeared.

They looked at the sister. "Names Bibz and this is my twin sister Madz." The girls stuck their hands out. "I'm guessing you're The Charmed Ones, but we came to find Chrissie."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige both wore the same confused and shocked expression on their faces. Paige looked at Phoebe, Phoebe looked at Piper and Piper looked at Chris who was still lying down with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh my God." Madz muttered rushing to the unconscious mans side.

Bibz followed Madz and kneeled down on the other side. "He's the biggest idiot ever." she snapped the arrow and pushed it all the way through waking Chris up.

"What the…?" he groaned and saw who was standing over him. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"Look Chris," Madz said calmly. "I know it looks bad but…"

Chris said nothing but telekinetically flung the girls across the room letting them smash into whatever furniture they hit. Bibz stood up her head bleeding and Madz limped back towards Chris. "Okay, we deserved that." Madz admitted.

"Like hell we did." Bibz responded raising her arm.

"Okay, okay, can everyone calm down?" Phoebe said shouting over them. "The emotions in here are driving me crazy."

"Come on Madz. Obviously he doesn't want his little sister back." Bibz said wiping the blood off her face. "I mean he isn't even letting me heal him."

Paige's eyes widened remembering there was poisoning rushing through Chris' veins as they spoke. "You can heal him?" she asked quickly as a fire erupted which Bibz about to step through.

"Fire and Water are the rulers of life." Madz explained not wanting to leave. "We can heal, kill and create life."

"Come on Madz." Bibz insisted.

"No wait." Phoebe said. "Heal him."

"I don't need their help." Chris said angrily.

"Obviously you do." Piper frowned at Chris.

Bibz rolled her eyes and waved her hand the fire disappearing. She kneeled back down next to Chris, his blood already on her hands from when she pushed the arrow out. "Breathe." she instructed Chris.

Piper thought for half a second Chris was going to be stubborn and hold his breath but he slowly breathed in and out. "Alright, good boy." Bibz smiled. "Now this might sting."

Chris nodded as if he had done this once before. "Just do it Bibz before I die preferably." he pushed.

"Oh look who all of a sudden wants my help…after throwing me into a mirror." Bibz complained. "Heal." she healed her hand firmly over his wound and a flame sprung from her hand burying itself inside of him.

Chris scrunched up his face and groaned in pain as he felt the flame move around his body. The flame reappeared pushing itself outside the wound in a matter of minutes.

"Stop complaining baby." Madz smiled and the flame was once again absorbed by Bibz. Chris' skin was repaired and as good as new.

He stood up and rubbed the spot. "You've saved me now leave. Go back to the future."

"Chris these girls just saved your life…" Paige started.

"Just but out of it Paige. You don't know what these girls did in the future." Chris growled.

"We can't go back to the future." Madz said tilting her head to the side.

"We have no future to get back to." Bibz crossed her arms.

Chris frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Piper looked between the girls and Chris. "Wait first off, why can't we trust them?"

Chris darted his eyes to Piper. "Because she is a backstabbing little…"

"I wouldn't do that Chris." Bibz smiled. "Or else I'll tell."

"Bibz." Madz complained. "We need him to trust us." she looked to Piper. "We aren't evil. Yes flame throwing is a demonic power but she is a good girl."

"Yeah right." Chris muttered furiously. "She killed an innocent and not just any innocent…"

"Future Cons Chris." Bibz looked at the sisters pointedly. "Anyway she wasn't an innocent, not until after I killed her."

Madz frowned at her sister. "Bibz, we can't save Mel without him."

"I can." she shrugged. "You might not be able to but I can."

Madz frowned at her sister. "Will you stop thinking of your pride and start thinking about Mel?!"

"No." Bibz shook her head and created a fire which she walked through and disappeared.

"Now look what you've done." Madz complained.

"I don't need her." Chris spat.

Piper frowned. "I think we might."

Everyone bar Madz looked at her. "No we don't." Chris stated.

"She's an element." Piper said. "We'll need an element when it comes to defeating Wyatt's bad guy."

Chris swung around and looked at Madz who was checking out her injured leg. "How do you remember Mel? I don't even remember Mel."

Madz flinched. "Well that all comes back to Wyatt…"

Phoebe gasped feeling a wave of emotion. "Oh my God. You and your sister have been through…"

"Hell?" Madz smirked. "Yeah pretty much."

Chris stared at his charge whitelighter mode kicking in. "What happened?"

Madz's hands flew to her hips and she tapped one foot. "Oh, wait, now you care about Flame and me?"

"Not Flame." Chris said. "You."

"She's your equal charge…"

"I don't care."

"Chris…"

"No!"

"Chris…"

"Will you just tell me what happened to you?" he shouted. Phoebe at the point collapsed.

"Whoa!" Madz said. "What happened to her?"

"You over powered her." Piper said. "Way too many high emotions make an unconscious charmed one."

"She's never done that in the future." Madz frowned and whispered to Chris.

"She had control in the future. She doesn't have control yet." Chris explained.

Paige who was kneeling beside Phoebe looked back up at Madz. "You're stalling."

"I'm not stalling."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Chris couldn't stand it anymore. He swung his arm out and caught Madz by surprised when he took her shoulders and shook them. "Madeleine Elizabeth Smith, if you don't tell me right now what happened, so help me god I shall call your parents."

"You wouldn't." Madz flinched.

"Oh I would." Chris frowned.

Madz took a deep breath. "The evening you left with…Bianca, Bibz and I were fighting demons in Central Park…"

"New York?" Chris interrupted.

Madz nodded. "We were blowing off steam at first but then things got personal when we met some of Wyatt's crew. They kind of threw water at Bibz and well we were kind of captured. Wyatt said he had plans for us. He kept us in an alternate reality. A weird freaky one where bad always wins. Our bad selves were in our, good, reality and no matter what we were kept in check. Then all of a sudden Wyatt sent us to an astral plane, we escaped and all we had was a plan written for us on what we had to do and why we had to do it. Bibz and I knew saving Mel was important seeing as everyone thought she was dead. Which she obviously wasn't…or shouldn't be." Madz frowned in confusion. "So you think she's dead?"

Chris nodded sadly. "I don't remember her all that well. Last time I saw her I was seven and she was wearing pigtails being lowered into the ground."

Piper shuddered and the thought Mel as a child being dead. "Chris please…"

"Sorry." he muttered. "I guess you guys know her better than I do." he shrugged. He puffed out. "I guess we gotta find your sister then hey?"

Madz nodded. "I know where she is, I just can't go there." she nodded.

"Volcano?" he asked. Madz nodded. "I'll grab her."

Once he orbed out Piper looked to Madz. "Why can't you go into a volcano?"

"Bibz can survive anywhere except for deep under water. I can survive anywhere that isn't over sixty degrees." Madz nodded.

Piper frowned but shrugged watching as Phoebe woke up. "Whadamiswilawesot?" she asked and no one understood her. She repeated. "What did I miss while I was out?"

"A lot." Piper and Paige said together.

………………

Chris orbed into the sweltering heat of the volcano cursing the Gods who made him the whitelighter of the twins. He was standing on a cliff opposed to Bibz who was floating in mid air above the flames watching the lava spurt up around her.

"Bibz, we need you back at the Manor." Chris shouted over to the girl.

"Oh, now you need me." Bibz complained. "Sorry, I thought I was a backstabbing little something or another."

"I was gonna say Bitch." Chris replied.

"Not helping your cause Christopher." Bibz growled.

"I'm not sorry and neither are you." Chris frowned. "You never will be."

Bibz frowned and swooped over to where Chris was stopping inches before his face. "You are an ignorant little brat who will only ever believe what Daddy says. Doesn't matter that Daddy used to beat you up black and blue until your charges had to heal you. Doesn't matter that Daddy made you cry. You only did as Daddy said." Bibz whispered menacingly towards Chris.

Bibz was attempting to get him to bite the bait she was laying out but he didn't lash out at her. (A/N: Because Melinda never came to the past, Wyatt never came to the past and because he never came to the past Chris never found out his Dad was actually a demon) Chris just stared at her calmly as though she said nothing.

"Why on Earth did you believe him?" Bibz shouted outraged.

"Because he is my father." Chris stated simply.

Bibz's eye widened and she landed on the platform next to Chris. "Dad's don't do this." she pulled up his sleeve showing all his scars. She breathed out. "My mom once said to me I go about things the wrong way so let me start again. I never killed Bianca. At least not intentionally. Something crept into my mind. I still don't know what it was but it hurt like hell. I lost control for a while and I watched as something inside of me killed your girlfriend. When Madz found out what I did she went into the pits of hell and saved her. Then the release was taken off." Bibz explained.

Chris shook his head. "I still don't believe you. You said so many things that…"

"Yeah I know what I said…" Bibz frowned. "I know exactly what I said because it was still me, my thoughts and my emotions. I just wasn't in charge."

Chris frowned and looked away slightly. "Look, I don't know if I should believe you or not but, it sounds like the truth so I guess I have to."

Bibz shook her head. "Either you trust me or you don't." she declared. "Or else I'm going back to my time and killing Wyatt without the resistance."

Chris flinched. "You seriously swear on all that is holy you didn't kill Bianca? You promise that you never meant her serious harm?"

Bibz looked away slightly. "Well that one time she fell over onto her face while we were in the underworld could've been my fault and the other time when Madz and I said we had nothing to do with the water fountain spurting all over her was kind of our fault but…we took pleasure in playing practical jokes on her, not killing her."

"Why?" Chris looked in confusion.

"Dude, we were jealous teenagers. We still are." Bibz said. "You were our whitelighter and your girlfriend was keeping you to herself. Also when she." Bibz grinned.

Chris chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I guess. So you didn't kill her." Bibz shook her head. "So who did?"

"Once we finish saving Mel, I will find out what happened. All the details. Promise Chris." Bibz stuck out her hand and Chris took it pulling Bibz into a hug.

"Sorry for not trusting you."

"Sorry it took so long to gain your trust."

"Trust is a precious commodity." he smiled.

Bibz laughed. "Jeez Chris you're sounding like a whitelighter."

Chris rolled his eyes and orbed them back to the Manor where the sisters and Madz were waiting with a plan.

……………………..

**Boom boom boom…okay maybe no my best chapter but I had to do it cause I need two characters and M.S. told me to put us in it and well…I had to…it was in my mind and I always wanted to control fire and M.S. always wanted to be able to freeze things so what a perfect combo! Sorry if your one of those people who don't like it when the Author puts themselves in it but technically I just gave Bibz my name…I am natural blonde and the only thing we have in common is our love of fire and brown eyes…**

**Bibz…**


	7. A whole lot of randomness :D

Chris, Madz and Bibz all stood on the Golden Gate Bridge together. Bibz was wearing a few jackets to keep her warm and to 'keep the fire fuelled' as she put it. "So what exactly are we doing up on the Golden Gate on one of the coldest nights…ever!" the flamethrower frowned shivering even with all her jackets.

"Listening." Chris said closing his eyes.

Madz looked at her twin in concern. "Listening to what, because I don't think Bibz is going to well."

"I'm fine." Bibz said her teeth chattering. "Just gotta keep warm."

"Light a fire." Chris suggested not opening an eye.

"I can't light a fire if I have no fire within Chris."

"Why don't you go home?" Madz offered.

"Nah uh. I can't let you two sissies figure this out. Now what are we listening for?" Bibz asked.

Chris still didn't open an eye and talked. "I am trying to listen for a sorcerer or a seer. One that can help."

"What about Ava?" Madz said not affected at all by the cold temperatures.

"Tried her, she's not powerful enough."

"That Seer chick that becomes mortal?" Bibz frowned.

"Hasn't realised she wants to be good yet."

"That blind sorcerer who turns all crazy in a few years?" Madz suggested.

"Already gone crazy."

"Well maybe you should think of some people instead of deadpanning all of ours." Bibz said her teeth chattering slightly.

Chris shook his head and took of his jacket chucking it to Bibz. "This better keep you warm." he said before closing his eyes again.

"Thanks." she placed it over herself soaking up the warmth.

Madz closed own eyes and tried to listen to the wind. She concentrated on all kinds of sounds. The wind seemed to air seemed to speak to her and it was understandable seeing as water molecules were everywhere around her. She listened to what they were saying, who they were speaking of. Some were talking about things that happened hundreds of years in the past while others spoke of things which were happening right at that second. Madz heard about people getting married, people dying, loving and people hating and she prayed she could help all of them but she was looking for one voice in particular. Just that one voice that stood out in the crowed.

Her eyes bolted open and she looked at Chris who had the same thought wave. "Should we go now?" he asked.

"No time like the present." Madz replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Bibz asked.

"Come on sis." Madz smiled. "Can you flame?"

Bibz closed her eyes and tried to flame out but couldn't muster enough energy. She tried to open up a fire portal but it was only five centimetres high, hardly anything you could walk through. "I'll hitch a ride with Chris. I am so not stepping through one of your fountain things again. I nearly died last time." Bibz added standing next to Chris.

"Whatever Trevor." Madz smiled. "I feel the same pain when I walk through fire." she grinned turning into a fountain and disappearing.

Chris placed a hand on Bibz's shoulder. "I want my jacket back." he said before he orbed her into the Underworld.

"Hey Madz can't transform down here." Bibz frowned backing away from Chris slightly still not a hundred percent sure if he wasn't trying to kill her. "Not enough water in the air."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Look where we are." He pointed to a little corner where there was water slowly seeping through the wall.

The water formed into the shape of Madz and she came reformed. "I hate the back entrance."

………………….

Bibz was told to stand guard. What she was standing guard over she had no idea but the eighteen year old said nothing of it. She knew she was still trying to gain Chris' trust back something she wanted very dearly. She took this time to reflect on the happenings of that day. She also knew Chris would remember it differently seeing as he didn't remember Melinda being apart of the equation.

_It was two years ago Bibz and Madz were standing in Chris' apartment waiting for Bianca to return. "Hey Maddie?" Madz nodded to her real name. "Could you pass me those vials over there?" Chris asked. Maddie nodded and passed the vials to Chris. "Thanks Madz."_

_Chris only called Madz and Bibz by their real names in private. If anyone knew who they really were…_

"_Bianca can you get the potion boiling?" There was also that accept as well. Two Bianca's always got people confused. Especially this Bianca but that was for other reasons. Bibz nodded and went over to the potion and placed her hand underneath it. The water started boiling straight away._

"_You alright?" Chris asked worried. "You two have been really quiet."_

_Maddie looked at her sister and who nodded. "He knows us Chris." Maddie explained. "He knows who we really are. We haven't been around long enough to know how to use our powers properly."_

_Bianca looked away ashamed. "He could kill us in a heartbeat. What do you do then?"_

_Chris pulled the two younger girls into a hug and smiled. "You won't die, if anything I'm more worried about what would happen if he killed me."_

_Bibz shook her head. "He wouldn't kill you. He loves you to much."_

"_Yeah well he didn't feel so loving last year…" he trailed off remember his little sisters death._

"_He can't kill you Chris." Madz smiled. "I mean look at us. We're living proof you're more powerful than him."_

_Chris grinned slightly. Madz and Bibz were only sixteen but always got their neurotic whitelighter to grin. "Hey let's not go and splurge that info all around town now. The resistance is already on my back."_

_Bibz chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. You created us out of fire and water. Special."_

_Madz looked at her sister. "I think that is pretty special seeing as we are here and alive and here."_

_The happy little moment was interrupted when Bianca, Chris' girlfriend, shimmered in. "I got the athame. Got kicked in the ass for it but I got it."_

"_You K?" Chris asked going to her side and hugging her. Bibz and Madz on cue stuck their fingers down their throat. They cracked up and gave each other a high five their hands hissing as water met fire._

"_What are you two laughing about?" Chris asked._

"_Nothing." The twins chimed. "We better do this quickly." Bibz said._

"_Yeah, now that we've got the athame Wyatt's probably onto us." Madz nodded._

_Bianca smiled and kissed Chris on the lips before stepping aside. "You still want me to glamour?"_

_Chris nodded. "I've already blocked your mind so he won't be able to get in and he can't know you're working with me."_

_Bianca nodded clicking her fingers turning herself into a very leggy blonde with blue eyes. Chris perved slightly but then continued with the potion making letting the girls get ready in anyway they had to._

_Bibz chuckled and whispered something to her sister who smirked on cue. Madz whispered something back and Bibz wore a humongous grin across her face._

"_Hey Bianca were you ever a cheerleader in your high school days?" Bibz asked her face turning serious all of a sudden._

_Bianca nodded. "How'd you know?" she frowned._

"_Oh because we were the kind of drop kicks you'd pick on." Bibz smiled._

"_I wasn't a drop kick, just a bit of an English nerd." Madz said nodding._

_Bianca rolled her eyes knowing the girls enjoyed picking on her. "Come on let's just get ready to be attacked, I think that's more important than your personal vendetta against me."_

_Bibz and Madz shrugged getting into a fighting position and looking around carefully. "All clear?" Bibz asked._

"_All clear." Madz confirmed._

_Bibz looked at Bianca. "When the demons come, do tell." she smiled grabbing some potions from behind her. All of a sudden Bibz felt a pang of a headache. She touched her head and cracked her neck before her eyes landed on the glamour Bianca._

_Madz looked at her twin uncertainly unsure of what she was doing. Bibz knew it was crazy but she felt like she was trying to fit into her own body. "Hey I don't feel so good." she stepped back trying to catch herself._

"_What's wrong?" Chris turned around to see Bibz was pale white._

"_I feel…wrong." she admitted. "I think…" but she didn't have time to answer as she felt her face crack open into a wicked smile. "I think I've found my new calling." she had registered the words coming out of her mouth but had no idea who put them there. She felt squashed in her own body. She turned to Chris. "Help me." she muttered before turning to Bianca. "You think you're so good don't ya?" she said as she lifted her hand. A fireball appeared and she threw it hard and fast through the air._

_At that moment Leo orbed in. "I felt a great evil here." he said. Bianca who was dodging the attacks made by Bibz pointed to the flamethrower._

_Chris had no idea what was going on but jumped over to Bibz and tackled her to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded._

"_She's evil Chris, kill her." Leo said._

"_I can't kill her she's my charge." Chris looked over at Leo but felt really hot around his stomach. He looked down and his shirt was on fire. "Oh shit!" he jumped up and Bibz flipped over landing on her feet._

"_What the…?" Madz was extremely confused as she watched her sister pelt Bianca with fireballs._

_Leo stuck his hands out and lightening escaped his fingertips hitting Bibz in the side. She howled in pain and then threw a fireball at Leo stopping the electricity. "Bibz what the hell is wrong with you?" Madz shouted jumping on her sisters back forgetting the pain of water meeting fire._

"_Killing Bianca." Bibz whimpered but then the anger came back into play. She threw her sister off her back and Madz flew into the wall smashing a photo of Chris, Mel, Bianca, Bibz, Madz and Paige's eldest who was turned into a full whitelighter after he died, Henry._

_Bibz looked at the photo her heart breaking as it crashed. She was scared of herself. "Madz I'm so sorry." she cried but as she did she conjured a fire and sent Maddie telekinetically hurtling through the portal knowing very well it could kill her. "NO!" Bibz shouted but she had the feeling that all the things she was saying out of concern were never reaching her lips. She was just thinking it. _

_Chris orbed in front of Madz and pulled his arms around her catching her before she could hit the flames. He looked over to Bibz who looked unforgiving and he had no idea how much pain she was in. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris demanded._

"_Her." Bibz smirked evilly and spun around on her heel sending fire hurtling at Bianca before anyone could say anything._

_She shouted in pain and crumpled to the ground. She was barely alive but her body told a different tale. She was no longer the blonde leggy blue eyed glamour but herself. Her skin was burnt and melting. When Chris ran to her side he looked at his father. _

"_Love…" she croaked. "Love you."_

"_Heal her." he demanded._

_Leo squatted down beside Bianca and held his hands out over her. Nothing happened. "She's gone." Leo said. "And Bibz killed her. Bianca Sophia Smith killed your girlfriend Christopher. What are you going to do?" he whispered menacingly._

_Madz was standing far away from her sister petrified but saw her sister look uncertain again. Bibz felt a similar feeling as she did earlier, only it was like getting out of her clothing instead of trying to fit in them. She then suddenly felt like herself again and felt nothing of hers being suppressed. She was thankful she had full control over her body again._

"_Oh Lord." she whispered as she looked at the sheer anger in Chris' eyes. The glint was slightly glazed over with tears but Bibz could still see it. "Chris, I didn't mean it, I had no control…" she explained._

"_Off course she had control Chris. Who else would know Madz weakness? Who else would be able to knock me out mid lightening? No one can do that apart from Bibz." Leo said watching Chris carefully. "She's a fire starter Chris. She can flame. We all know that's evil."_

"_No." Madz muttered as Chris advanced to Bibz. "It's a lie Chris, she didn't mean it. Bibz would never…"_

"_She always has had a hard time getting along with Bianca." Leo reminded his son._

_Chris grabbed Bibz' shoulders and through her against the wall. Bibz whimpered in pain. _

_Madz ran toward her sister but Bibz shook her head. "I think I deserve this." she groaned standing up but Chris pushed her back down telekinetically._

"_Why'd you kill her?" he growled._

"_It…wasn't…" Bibz shifted trying to find a comfortable position for the pain. "Me."_

"_You can't say that bullshit right after I saw you kill her!" Chris shouted._

"_You should take her life Chris." Leo smirked. Chris raised one of his hands and Bibz grimaced at the white energy ball forming. It was an extremely powerful one. One which he knew would kill Bibz the moment it touched her. He raised his hand and was about to throw it when Madz summoned water from the air and pushed it towards Chris pushing him backwards and extinguishing the energy ball._

"_I'm sorry Chrissie but I can't let you do that." Madz said._

_Bibz looked to her sister thankfully and closed her eyes slipping out of the world and falling unconscious to the floor._

The next thing Bibz remembered, Madz was tending to her own wounds and occasionally throwing water over herself.

She had no idea how her sister had forgiven her but she had taking the explanation she had no control over her body. Bibz was so wrapped up in her thoughts of that night it took her a few seconds to register she was standing upside down. "Huh?" she frowned immediately.

"Took you a while to wake up!" Chris complained who let go of his hold on her. Bibz spun around and fell on her feet. She was really dizzy. "What the hell is wrong with you? You were supposed to be on watch but you zoned out."

Bibz shook her head. "Um…did I? I was just…well I was just thinking."

"You okay?" Madz asked.

Bibz nodded. "Headache." she murmured. "What did you guys find out?"

"Chris is being conceived on Wyatt's birthday." Madz said.

"Who'd you guys go and see?" Bibz frown deepened. They were in the underworld and there was only one person they would go see without telling her… "Oh no. You didn't."

"We had to." Madz said.

Chris shrugged. "Only way."

"But him….Why him?" Bibz sulked. "You know what he does in the future…why him?"

"Cause despite everything." Chris said. "He'd do anything for you."

"So you have to…" Madz pointed inside the cavern they just came from. "You know, just be nice and don't set him alight."

Bibz shivered. "I don't wanna." she cried like a two year old.

"You're gonna." Chris said. "Think of it as payback." He pushed her into the cavern and watched with a lot of glee and a little guilt as she shuffled into the dark entrance.

Madz shook her head. "She's gonna be real mad."

"I know." Chris smiled. "Don't you love it?"

"Humph…" Madz said. "You are really stupid you know that? Stay here and orb her home in case she's still cold. I'm gonna check on your charges." she turned into water and seeped through the walls again until she was up above.

………………

Melinda sat curled up in a little ball for hours. She was bored mainly. She was stuck in the dimension where the laws of physics didn't apply. She had walked through the door a few times when she got the urge to and occasionally she had ended up regretting it. A like the time where either she was upside down or the room was. She had no idea but she was definitely walking on the ceiling without a head rush. Maybe a confused rush but not a head rush.

She suddenly felt the urge to open the door again but she was too tired to do so. The urge was greater with every passing minute but she refused. Suddenly her head was pounding and she so badly wanted to open the door but she had done whitelighter training and they were forced to learn how to stay in control and push away urges.

A moment later the door opened and shut and a male stepped through. Mel swung around sensing the presence and frowned. "Who are you?" they asked together. "I asked you first." They said again.

Mel puffed. "I'm Mel. Who are you?"

"Mike." he replied looking at Mel carefully. He looked remarkably like Chris. Same hair, same face, same eyes. In fact he could've passed for Melinda's twin seeing as the age was right.

"How'd you get here?" Mike asked the thought that Mel looked like him was going through his mind as well.

"Hard to explain." Mel said. "I was in the year 2004 trying to save my brother but I was erased from history."

"I was in the year 2004 as well…except I was trying to save my sister." Mike replied looking at Mel carefully. He studied her face and noticed she had the same birthmarks as him. "Weird." The muttered together.

"My full name is Melinda Jenna Halliwell." Mel smiled.

Mike frowned and looked curiously at Melinda. "It can't be…unless you're my sister but I already have two."

"What are you talking about?" Mel frowned.

"My name is Michael James Halliwell." Mike said. "My sisters call me Mike."

Mel frowned but then slowly caught onto what was happening. "What are you sister's names?"

"Wynona and Christine." he answered.

"How original." Mel smirked. "And let me guess…your Dad is a witch and your mother's a whitelighter?" he nodded. "And you father is a great witch, his name starts with the letter P, he has two brothers and one half brother and he can blow things up and freeze time. Am I correct?"

"Mind reader?" Mike frowned.

"Nope." Mel grinned. "I'm you."

Mike winced. "Alternate reality." he groaned. "Lemme' guess. Your moms name is…Petra?"

Melinda laughed. "No Piper. Lord if anyone caller her Petra…"

"I guessed." Mike shrugged. "My dad's name is Peter."

"Oh," Mel nodded. "That explains it. Hmm…your Dad's younger brother's name starts with a Ph…Phillip?"

"You guessed it." Mike grinned. "So…Phyllis?"

"You are really bad at this." Mel nodded. "Phoebe."

"I can guess what the hybrid Aunt is called." Mike grinned. "Paige."

"How'd you guess?" Mel asked.

"What's my half witch Aunt called?" Mike stared incredulously.

Mel thought about it. "Uncle Pace?"

Mike nodded. "I tease him all the time calling him Aunty Paige."

"I used to call her Uncle Pace." Mel smiled. "So what's my oldest Uncle called ey?"

"Hmm…Prudence is called Percy." Mike grinned. "Gramps told me once that if he had a granddaughter he would've called her Prue."

"Grams told me something similar." Mel smiled. "Gram's name is Penny by the way."

"Gramps is Peyton to us." Mike said. "And Grandpa is called Paddy."

"Patty. Our Patty married Victor."

"Our Paddy married Victoria."

"Leo?"

"Lenora. Henrietta?"

"Henry. Posy?"

"No idea."

"Phoebe's youngest."

"Oh right Polo. How about Parkin and Patrick?"

"Twins? Pipa and Patience."

"And obviously all the people that got named after someone got the names of that person right?"

"Right."

"Cool." The two said on cue and grinned.

"Hey shouldn't there be more of…us?" Mike frowned.

"Maybe. I think it has something to do with why all of a sudden we want to open the door. If we resist we can find the other versions of us." Mel explained.

"You felt that too? I couldn't hold back." Mike said. "I guess its good I didn't."

Mel nodded and smiled. "Alright so what are our other counterparts?"

"Evil." The door opened behind them and slammed shut. Two black clad people walked in a smile across their face. "Meet Melinda Evil Halliwell and Michael Evil Halliwell." The girl presented themselves.

"Your middle names are evil?" Good Mike asked.

Evil Mel rolled her eyes. "No you nitwit. We got the same middle names as you."

"Was she being sarcastic?" Good Mike whispered to Good Mel.

"I don't have as brain as a male, do I?" Mel shook her head shamefully.

Evil Mike snickered. "So…um…Good Mel. How long you been here for?"

Good Mel frowned. "As long as you have been here. However I think we should figure out what to call each other or else it'll get confusing. I got dibs on Mel."

Her counterpart rolled her eyes. "I'm M.J. then."

Evil Mike raised his hand. "Michael and you can't say Mike because I'm putting it in neutral zone."

"Mikey." Good Mike shrugged.

"Cool." M.J. announced before Michael could argue. "First off, where is here?"

Mikey shook his head. "I've heard of this place before. Apparently when we banish the Demon of Fear he lives here for a while before going to the lava pit."

"How'd you know that?" Mel frowned.

"Easy." Michael smiled. "He got it off your…sister slash brother."

"Chris never told me…" M.J. looked at Mel who had the same frown on her face. "Us that."

"Chrissie told us." Mikey nodded.

M.J. shook her head. "I don't know why I'm trusting whitelighters. I mean you guys try to kill my family at every given moment."

"I think we should put out we live the exact same lives." Mel said. "Except slightly altered to fit our different sexes or personalities. So switch our places around and I've been through the exact same thing."

"Good isn't supposed to kill." Mikey frowned. "We follow all these weird rules that we hate but if we don't we get hit with massive consequences."

Michael shook his head. "You got your wires crossed man. Good can get away with anything. We gotta follow the rules."

Mel and M.J. smiled. "It's the exact same thing but in reverse boys." They said at the same time looking at each other. "Think about it?" Mel offered. "Evil is Good in my reality."

"And Good is Evil in ours." M.J. smirked.

"It's all the same rules."

"Just a different name for it…And a different dress code." M.J. chuckled.

Mikey and Michael thought about it for a second. "Yeah that makes sense." They said together.

………………………

"I say we strike on Wyatt's birthday. They'll both be here, we'll have aphrodisiacs and we'll get them all sexed up for Chris and Mel." Phoebe grinned but then thought about what she said. "That sounds insanely wrong."

"Agreed." Paige nodded quickly. "Alright so what if demons attack?"

"We protect the house with a nifty little spell." Phoebe grinned.

Paige raised an eyebrow as she looked through the supplies laying them out on the table as she did. "I got chocolate, strawberries, oysters, champagne and we shall be slipping in some herbs and spices which increase libidos." she smirked.

"I found Hibiscus flowers." Phoebe said showing Paige the little jar.

"They aren't aphrodisiacs." Paige was utterly confused.

"But they taste great with champagne." Phoebe nodded.

Paige considered this. "Okay. I like the sound of this. Now just because we got two days left, maybe we should try…just in case…a spell."

Phoebe nodded. "Alright but nothing to mind altering."

Paige nodded and pulled a little spell from out of her pocket. "I wrote this in the middle of the night so uh, please don't get pissed." she lit the candle in front of her.

_Wyatt needs a little brother_

_From his father and his mother_

_If by the end of this week he is not conceived_

_Force the magic of romance_

_And help them believe_

_Sex them up and sex em' good_

_Make sure Chris is conceived just like he should_

A white light appeared from the candle and Phoebe looked at her sister her mouth hanging open slightly. "That is a horrible excuse for a spell."

Paige gave a lopsided grin. "Middle of the night." she reminded Phoebe.

**A/N: Hahaha…I couldn't think of a better spell…I wasn't acting like myself…Hahaha! Oh god…**

**Who waits for Bibz in the cavern and why does she hate him so much???**

**Oh and what will Madz reveal to**


	8. Oh that's who they are

Bibz shook her head as she entered the cavern. Why her? Why not her twin? Madz was more patient with the whole dating slime ball thing. Well she wasn't patient she was just nicer. Must come with the territory of being the younger sibling.

She saw Daniel walking towards her. He was a powerful seer with little time on his hands. He was cursed to be eighteen forever and a pretty ugly twenty year old at that. He had snot leaking down his pimpled face and wore his greasy black hair in a ponytail. When Bibz saw him she flinched as he swooped down and pecked her cheeks. "Mademoiselle Bianca. How are we?"

"You haven't met me yet. How do you know our payment in the future?" Bibz asked.

"Ah you are my true love." Daniel said. "No you may not love me but I adore you. And I am a seer so I did a little seeing." He laughed and grinned his yellow eyes sparkling against his pasty white skin.

"So when is our…date?" Bibz crossed her arms thinking of ways she could torture her sister and Chris. That's all Daniel ever wanted for a prediction. A date with Bibz. Bibz never thought she was anything that special but this guy was crazy for her and she hated him with passion.

"Tonight." he said gleefully. "Six o'clock I'll pick you up from Halliwell Manor."

"Uh…No." Bibz frowned. "Where are we going and I'll meet you there."

"Oh but my darling this is our first date." Daniel smiled.

"Seventh date for me." Bibz reminded him.

"Ah but first for me so we make it special." Daniel stepped around her until his stood next to her and wove his arm around her shoulders. "Just imagine you, me, the park and the stars. Romantic?" he batted his eyes however he had no eyelashes.

"I'm gonna barf." Bibz said in a sugar coated voice batting her own eyes.

"Excellent." he grinned. "Six Halliwell Manor."

"Alright but you shimmer in and you'll be blown to pieces by Piper." Bibz walked outside to where Chris was waiting patiently.

"Got your date?" Chris smirked.

Bibz shot him a hurt expression and attempted to flame out. It didn't work so she summoned a portal. It was less than a meter high. "Come with me." Chris held out his hand. Bibz frowned and got on to her knees and crawled through. Chris laughed but bit his lip and said nothing as he orbed away.

…………………

Madz stood in heaven on a fluffy white cloud. She couldn't help but think of the whole cliché of her surroundings. She stepped off the cloud mentally thanking her powers allowed her to come up here. She stood in front of the gates of heaven and knocked. Wow. She knocked on heavens door. Madz was convinced there was a song about that.

"Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door." she started singing quietly.

Some old man in a white robe opened the door. "May I help you?"

"New recruit?" Madz smiled.

"You're not dead." he replied bluntly.

"Jeez I thought people in heaven were supposed to be nice." Madz rolled her eyes.

"If only pure good people came to heaven." The man frowned. "Jesus would be a very lonely man."

Madz raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe in Jesus."

The man shrugged. "Muhammad then."

Madz held back from telling a joke. "I need a visitors pass." she said.

The man nodded. "That's all you needed to say." He handed her a horrid green robe. "Wear this."

"You got purple?" she asked taking the robe.

"No."

"How about pink or orange?"

"Only green."

"Can I get white?"

"You're a visitor not a permanent. You don't get colour privilege. This is the only colour no one ever wants." He watched as Madz pulled the robe over her clothes.

"I wonder why." Madz said looking down at herself.

Madz followed the old man through the gates and saw a lovely little village like place. She smiled as she saw people young and old chatting and talking and playing around what looked like a town hall. "You guys got a Mayor?"

"His name is God."

"I thought they were Elders." Madz said.

"Elders, God." he pointed over to the town hall. "Look over there. Ask around for whoever you want."

Madz nodded. "Thanks." she left the old man who headed back towards the gates.

She asked the first person she saw if she had seen an old lady named Amanda.

"Sorry deary. Never heard of her."

Madz puffed. This was going to take awhile.

…………….

Mel, M.J, Mikey and Michael sat in a circle. At first it had been quiet chatty but now things had gotten boring.

"I don't understand something." Mel declared. "If we're going through the same room over and over again, how come we never saw each other before?"

"Because we all walked through at the same time?" Mikey shrugged.

Michael nodded. M.J. rolled her eyes. "Maybe there are four rooms."

"Wait." Mikey and Michael said together. "There are four rooms."

M.J. and Mel raised their eyebrows. "And?"

"For four rooms to be connected…" Michael said.

"They ways these are…" Mikey continued.

"There has to be a middle…"

"The middle of nothingness."

Mel tilted her head. "I've read something about that."

"Uncle Pace's class." Michael said. "Right before Dad died."

M.J. nodded. "About week before Mom died. I remember asking Aunt Paige why we had to do the homework on a theory. Why something that hasn't been discovered needs to be learned about."

"But they do know about this. Barbas. He's been here. You guys said it." Mel looked at them.

Mikey looked at the black void. "Let's pretend for one second Uncle Pace actually taught us something worth listening to. We can all see each other yet we are in a black void. Black contains no light so we shouldn't be able to see each other. Anyone catching on because that's all I got."

M.J. nodded. "The light has to be coming from somewhere. If we go by this middle of nothing theory the light should be coming from there. But all we have so far is four rooms and four doors. But there are obviously more realities then four…so where is everyone else?"

Mel shook her head. "Non-magical realities wouldn't have been affected. We would've just been erased. The four rooms are only set up for magic. If Barbas could get out of here only to escape to a crater filled with lava maybe we could."

"Lava doesn't sound crash hot." Michael said.

"Yeah but we can orb out." M.J. reminded him.

"To get to the fifth room, if there is one, should be easy." Mel said. "If I remember class that day at all entrance point is at the opposite end of the entrance point."

"Yeah but we were sent here, we just faded into this place." Mikey reminded her.

"So let's fade out." M.J. said. "Orbing maybe."

"It won't work." Michael said. "It was the first thing I tried."

"You guys go through the upside down room?" Mel asked.

"I arrived in it." M.J. answered. "I just popped out from the ceiling…I mean floor. Look I came through the side that the door wasn't sitting on. I had to jump up to reach the doorknob."

"I fell from the ceiling." Michael said. "And I remember the upside down room."

"We all fell from the ceiling." Mikey said. "The upside down room must be the exit. The reason it's upside down is so people find it difficult to get to the floor...ceiling. Whatever is up at that moment in time."

Mel opened the door closest to her. "Let's break out."

The others stood up and adjusted themselves and all headed through the door.

…………………

"You'd think finding a dead person would be easy." Madz complained to her sister as she iced herself into Chris' room in P3. "I got kicked out of heaven. Visiting hours finished."

Chris and Bibz both looked at her and it was then Madz noticed they were on opposite ends of the room. Bibz was brushing her hair in the mirror and Chris standing up and looked as if he was about to say something.

"Am I interrupting?" Madz frowned.

"Not a thing." Bibz said dropping the brush down.

Madz shook her head. "Refuse to believe it."

"She's a bit touchy about the whole going on a date with Daniel thing." Chris said.

"Touchy ain't the word for it pal. It's four thirty so I got to be at the Manor." Bibz stood up and looked to her sister.

"Your date is at six!" Chris said.

"I need clothes." Bibz ignored Chris. "Something that says 'Touch me, and I'll kick your ass, but I'm still a pretty girl who doesn't want to talk to you'." she looked to Madz.

"Oh Sweetie anything you wear says touch me and I'll kick your ass but wear the red halter with black denim jeans and jacket and you'll be fine." Madz said. "Oh and little choker but the one with the pendent on it."

Bibz closed her eyes and clicked her fingers her outfit changing immediately. "Don't think I'm not trying to figure out a way to punish you guys yet." she flamed out.

Madz looked at Chris. "How mad is she?"

"She crawled through a fire portal instead of orbing with me."

"Oh that's bad." Madz nodded.

"So what were you doing in heaven?" Chris asked.

Madz scratched the back of her head. "I thought Bibz was alone." she said and iced out.

"Oh." Chris said being left alone. He stood there for a moment and realised he had gotten no answers. "Hey!" he quickly orbed out after her.

………………

The Manor was fairly quiet with Paige sitting on the couch flicking through a magazine. The quiet was over when a whooshing noise was heard and she was sitting in front of Bibz, the girl who Chris claimed killed someone.

"Hey, future fire chick." Paige said as Bibz stalking off into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Paige set down her magazine marking the page and quickly hightailed it to the kitchen. The girl was looking pretty with her black eyeliner, red lipstick and smoky eye shadow but Paige had to wonder who would get all dressed up to come to the Manor.

Bibz pulled a drink from the fridge and looked over it to where Paige was standing. "Oh wait I forgot I don't live here yet." she looked at the drink. "Can I have a drink?" she pointed to the already open can.

"You live here in the future?" Paige asked.

Bibz nodded and took a slurp of her drink. "Yeah, I live here with you at one stage. And Chris told me you and Pheebs know who he is so I can disclose this information."

"Why do you live with us? And who did you kill?" Paige crossed her arms still not trusting the fire bender.

"Bibz wait." Madz came in. "I'm sorry about the date but don't kill me. I was looking for Amanda."

Paige swung around to Madz. "Huh? Date? Incest much?" (A/N: Make up your own little plot line of what is going through Paige's head and then tell me in the reviews)

"Not us." Bibz looked disgusted. "Ew, we're sisters. To get some information I have to go out on a date with this slime ball named Daniel because he was the only seer they could use."

"He is a good seer." Madz explained. "Gross but good."

"Madz why were you in heaven?" Chris asked orbing in.

"Who's Amanda?" Paige demanded.

At this point Phoebe walked in. "Who's in heaven and who's Amanda?"

"Who calls themselves Daniel if they are a 'powerful' seer? I mean why not Dante or something cool?" Bibz frowned at Madz.

"Why'd you go see a seer? What'd you need to find out?" Paige asked Chris.

"Amanda is a friend." Madz told Phoebe.

"Who is Amanda and why is she in heaven?" Chris asked Bibz.

"Why is Bibz going through the fridge." Phoebe asked Paige.

Piper came in. "What's happening in here?"

No one heard her for they were all speaking over each other voicing their own questions and concerns. Piper rolled her eyes and placed her trained fingers to her lips and whistled.

Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Madz and Bibz all jumped at the noise. "Piper!" the all said whilst rubbing their ears.

"All righty then." Piper clapped her hands going and standing in the middle of the room. "Now that I have your undivided attention who would like to tell me what is going on?" They all started talking again but Piper once more whistled sending everyone gasping and rubbing their ears. "Okay, one at a time. Fire girl first.

"Well I am going on a date tonight with Daniel the Seer and am highly peeved at my whitelighter and sister because they set it up." Bibz crossed her arms.

"Alright. Water girl." Piper pointed to Madz.

"I'm just telling my sister about how I got kicked out of heaven while trying to find my great grandmother." Madz said.

"Don't you mean our great-great grandmother." Bibz said in an alarmingly weird tone.

"Yeah…our great grandmother." Madz said.

"Why would you be looking for her?" Chris frowned.

"Ah, ah, ah." Piper said. "Wait your turn." There was a brief pause. "Chris, why are you babbling like a maniac?"

"Well I'm trying to ask my charges what the hell is going on and who they are trying to meet and why." Chris said staring at Madz and Bibz.

"Well you have the answer to whom." Piper said. "Paige?"

"I was trying to get answers out of Bibz." Paige answered. "Like why she lives in the Manor."

Bibz winced and Madz and Chris stared at her. Piper looked curiously between the three. "Alright, Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked innocently at Piper. "I was just trying to steal a cookie from the cooling tray."

"Phoebe!" Piper said. "I said after they've cooled down."

"They taste good." Phoebe shrugged.

There was a nod in the kitchen agreeing with Phoebe. "Okay, I think we all need to sit down." she said pointing to the kitchen table. Everyone crowded around and sat at different areas. Piper at the head and her two sisters at either side of her. Madz sat next to Phoebe against the wall. Bibz was next to Paige sitting with their backs facing the kitchen and Chris sat at the opposite head of the table.

"Alright now. Obviously a question on every ones lips, apart from Phoebe who wants a cookie, is who is Amanda and where is she?" Piper looked at Madz and Bibz expecting an answer.

Bibz and Madz shared and look at looked as if they were having a conversation in their minds.

Madz puffed. "Well Amanda is my…our great grandmother."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Paige frowned. "Saying my, then our?"

Chris frowned. "How do you have a great grandmother? I created you two."

The Charmed Ones looked at Chris and Bibz and Madz looked down at the table. "No…we were born." Bibz said. "Maybe you should get Leo. He should be here for this."

"What does Leo have to do with it?" Piper asked.

"Everything." Bibz and Madz chorused.

"Well nothing to do with me." Bibz said. "But everything to do with Madz and Amanda."

"And maybe he can grab Amanda for us." Madz said.

"Leo?" Piper, Phoebe and Paige shouted.

The Elder orbed in. "What's the matter? Who are they?"

"Soon to be dead." Chris clarified.

"Honey sit down." Piper said. Chris grabbed another chair from the dining room and placed it next to Piper so Leo could sit. "They're twins, name Madz and Bibz and they are from the future."

"My name is Madeleine Elizabeth Wyatt-Smith." Madz flinched at the gaping of mouths. "My Great Grandmother is Amanda Wyatt."

"My full name." Bibz said. "Even though it would shock you as much, is Bianca Sophia Terra-Smith and I don't know my great grandmothers name cause it doesn't interest me."

"Whoa." Paige said. "Step back and hold it. You two have different last names and you're related to Leo?"

"Wait, you two are my great-great nieces?" Leo frowned.

"She is." Bibz pointed to her sister.

Madz nodded. "Amanda had two sons, Christopher and Leo. Christopher had a daughter and a son, Amy and Luis. Amy had a daughter and a son. Me and my brother Marcus."

"So where does Bibz come into it, and how is she your twin?" This came from Phoebe.

"And what about me creating you? How do you have a family?" Chris asked.

"I got this one covered." Bibz smiled. "Maddie and I have the same father, but we have different mothers. My mother is Sandra Terra and my father, who I share with Madz is Julian Smith. You two know my brother though. His name is Tyler. He is also a fire starter."

"Wait you're related to Tyler?" Piper interrupted.

"My half brother." Madz smiled. "You know how hard it is to grow up with two pyromaniacs?"

"But he was in foster care. How come…" Paige looked at Bibz.

Bibz shifted uncomfortably. "I was in foster care as well. We are born in 2008 and then when I was about four I found out I had a brother seventeen years old than me. I met Maddie in kindergarten. We figured out we were sisters when her Mom saw me. Tyler, who was looking after me at one stage also found out who we were and told us. We say we're twins because we were born at the exact same time on the exact same day. Down to the last minute.

"Also we look exactly alike. Once my mom and one of her foster parents got us confused and took me to her car and Bibz to my Mom's car." Madz laughed.

"When we were thirteen we found our father and he explained what happened." Bibz continued with a grin on her face. "He was dating Amy and knocked her up then knocked my mother up three hours later."

Madz chuckled. "He said there was traffic or else it would've only been one hour. It should've only taken an hour to drive back to his house and an hour to get Sandra in bed. Our father has a sick sense of humour."

"So…Amanda had kids?" Leo was still grasping the girl in front of him was related to him.

Madz nodded. "Two boys. She named her oldest after you. Her big heroic brother who went and died in the war. She thought you were noble. Personally when I heard the story about you going to war to save people from dying I thought you were stupid. Seriously, you could've become a Doctor at home and save people there. Also I hate war." Madz said.

Bibz smacked her head and shook it. "If he didn't…you wouldn't…oh God Madz just learn to shut up sometimes."

"So my story was passed down?" Leo asked uncertainly.

Madz nodded. "Before bed, Grandpa used to sit me on his lap and tell me about his great Uncle Leonardo who went to the war to defend his country, really cool story the first fifty times around. Then you actually searched your Great-great-great Uncle Leo and find out he didn't die because the Japanese grabbed him and tortured him to tell American secrets but he said nothing until the moment he died, but died a Medic and the story becomes a little lame."

Leo blushed. "My sister had a bit of an imagination." he explained to the stunned sisters.

"A bit?" Piper questioned. "And why haven't you told me about your sister?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't talk about my family. I haven't seen them in sixty two years." he frowned. "No I died sixty two years ago. I haven't seen them for sixty three years."

Phoebe shivered. "Freaky age gap."

"Well I never would've thought Leo would get married." Bibz said leaning on her hand. "I thought he was gay."

"You never met me." Leo frown deepened.

Bibz shrugged. "You were eighteen years old, married to a bombshell of a woman, had your whole life ahead of you, but you ran off and join the war to hang out with a bunch of sweaty men. And you look the type."

"He does doesn't he." Paige noted.

"Paige? I married your sister and had a child." Leo said.

Bibz nodded. "Yeah and you gave it up for the Elders who happen to be mainly male."

Chris looked at the twins changing the topic of his father possibly being gay. "So why'd you two lead me on for let's see I was fourteen when I conjured you so you were ten years old. That's eight years you two have led me on to believe I created you two out of nothing but water and fire."

"Oh Honey that's my fault." Madz said.

"Oh extremely to the max her fault." Bibz nodded.

"I got it covered sis." Madz nodded. "Alright well you know how you and Wyatt were…friends?" Madz asked.

"How could I forget?" Chris growled. Phoebe and Paige knew what 'Friends' was codeword for.

"Well I that was the first time we were ever summoned and we lost our clothes mid summon so we were kind of out of it. We said nothing at first then you tried to name us but…really Flame and Freeze were not that original. We said nothing and then we met Wyatt and Leo. Leo looked remarkably like the Leo from old war stories. We already knew about our powers however we had just come into them requiring our own little speech. My Mom, a very powerful witch thanks to my grandmother, Leo's nephews wife, told me about whitelighters and once I saw him orb I put the puzzle together. You were blabbing on about how you created us so I told my sister to go with the flow and we've been going with it ever since." Madz smiled. "I wanted to be close with Leo. I mean I had heard so much about him…"

"If it makes you feel better you summoned us from water and fire." Bibz nodded. "Very hard to summon powerful witches."

"I'm privileged." Chris said.

"I rigged the whole you're my whitelighter thing. I told Leo who I really was and he put us in Wyatt's care originally but we all know how well that turned out." Madz said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"He left us mid demon hunt, on our first go." Bibz said. "We were eleven. I nearly killed Madz because I thought she could go through my flame portal. Chris saved us."

Piper nodded as the doorbell rang. "So now we know your story. And I think that's your date."

Bibz groaned and stood up. "I hate Daniel, I hate Daniel, I hate Daniel." she said as a mantra trying to keep herself sane.

"I'll come with." Chris said picking up his jacket. "If anything gets to weird I'll come in."

"My knight in shining armour." Bibz said sarcastically as they walked out the kitchen door.

Leo was staring at Madz. "You have Amanda's eyes, and hair."

Madz smiled. "Last time you saw her she was fifteen and waving you off."

"Still remember my little sister." Leo smiled.

Madz rolled her eyes. Phoebe stood up and looked to the kitchen bench unsure of what to do. Piper saw her sisters eyes wandering. "Have a cookie." Piper gave in. Phoebe ran over to the tray and picked one up scoffing it down. Paige followed suit leaving Piper and Leo at the table with Madz. "Awkward." Madz muttered.

"So is Wyatt like your Uncle?" Piper asked uncertainly.

"More like…third cousin." Madz nodded her long hair bouncing up and down.

"Is you grandfather alive?" Leo asked.

Maddie nodded. "Lord he was alive until I was eight."

"Why were you looking for Amanda?"

Madz shrugged. "I guess I wanted to know more about you. I mean you're a pretty big legend in the family and in my time you're the only whitelighter ever to marry a witch."

"What about Chris and Melinda's parents?" he asked.

Madz shifted uncomfortably. "I said marry."

"Oh." Piper and Leo said together. "Well I'll leave you two to talk." Piper said getting up.

Leo looked at Madz still feeling uncomfortable. He had never met his family before. "So, what powers do you have?"

Madz laughed. "Advanced water molecular control."

"Huh, you can freeze, heat and move water." he translated.

"As well as teleport using water." Madz confirmed.

Leo smiled. "I'm gonna have to go see Amanda."

**A/N: I originally planned to reveal this later but it seemed like a good time before Leo left 'forever'. So RnR…no flames please**


	9. The reason for all the randomness

**M.S: Told ya I'd leave a message at the beggining for ya! Call me once you've read it ... LoL...to confused readers...don't worry and just read the story...**

"So what do we do now?" Michael asked. The four people stood in the upside down room unsure of what to do.

"We can't leave each other here so we all have to reach it together." Mikey said looking up at what they thought was the portal.

"This means no standing on each others shoulders." M.J. interpreted.

The other three nodded. "Alright well how about magic?" Mel offered. "I mean we might not be able to orb but can we still use other things?"

"I could still astral project." Mikey said.

"So what powers could we use?" Michael asked.

M.J. smiled. "I think this is where the whole good vs. evil thing comes in."

Mel nodded. "Telekinesis."

"I'll lift you, you lift me?" M.J. looked at Mikey.

"We need to do it at the same time." Michael said paring up with Mel. "If we don't one of us could get left behind."

"And then the worlds would be out of balance." Mikey said. "What we are doing is extremely risky."

"Definitely not recommended by Chris." M.J. laughed.

"So let's do it." Michael grinned. "Pissing off Chrissie is one of my favourite past times.

"I think I got an idea to make sure it's equal." Mel said. "Michael, you lift up Mikey. Mikey you lift up M.J. M.J. you lift up me. I will lift up Michael."

"Sure that will be equal?" M.J. frowned.

"It has to be." Mikey nodded. "Our powers will be easier to use if they don't have to cross each other. This way they are all moving in different directions."

Michael smiled. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

Mikey nodded shaking Mel's hand. "Nice knowing I make a great chick."

"You're proud that you could be a cross dresser?" Mel joked.

"See you later Melly." M.J. smiled. "By the way, just blow the boys up every time they say that and you should be fine."

Michael was the last to say bye to Mel. "Nice to meet the complete opposite of me."

"We are exactly the same." Mel reminded him.

"Yeah whatever." Michael hugged Mel.

Mel watched the others share their own goodbyes and once they were finally over they stood in a circle looking at each other. "Remember the plan?" Mikey asked.

"Got it." Mel, M.J. and Michael said together.

"Good.'

Slowly the four began to make a slow rise towards what was the supposed to be the floor of the upside down room.

"Wait!" Mel said. Everyone stopped. "Flip us upside down or else we'll come out the other side all wrong and we won't be able to control our powers."

The others nodded and flipped whoever they were controlling around until they were all upside down. "Better." Mel said. "Bye." she said as they all started to disappear through the floor to the other side.

………………

Bibz opened the front door and saw to her dismay that Daniel was waiting there for her.

"Hello Bianca." he bowed slightly then tried to let himself in.

"No way bucko, are you coming into Halliwell Manor." Bibz said pushing him away with a hand firmly placed on his chest.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Ah I have waited for the day I'd finally meet you." he smiled and Bibz almost threw up.

"You need a breath mint." she wheezed.

"Is there a problem here?" Chris' voice came from behind her.

"Not at all." Daniel said. "Come now Bianca, we shall be leaving."

"Argh, its Bibz!" she groaned as they walked out the door. Bibz turned around and looked at Chris. 'Save me' she mouthed and Chris nodded orbing away.

………………

Madz sat opposite Piper who was studying the water bearer with her eyes. Leo had left but promised he'd come back after he had a chat with his sister. "If it was Leo's sister how'd you get the name Wyatt?"

"Amanda wanted her sons to keep her family name seeing as Leo was never supposed to pass it down." Madz nodded. "They never thought he'd get married after he died."

"Oh." Piper said feeling a little crushed at that.

"Piper." Madz smiled. "You're my great-great Aunt."

Piper looked funnily for a minute. "That's weird."

Madz nodded. "And it gets weirder. When you thought I had no family, you took care of Bibz and me."

"What did Leo think of that?" Piper grinned. "You told us he was the only one who knew who you really were."

"Well whenever I saw Leo we got on great. He didn't like Bibz all that much though." Madz thought back.

Just then a darklighter came into the kitchen. "Stay down." Piper said lifting her hands to blow the thing up but Madz wasn't afraid.

"Hey tall dark and ugly." Madz shouted catching the darklighters immediate attention. "Wanna see something really Freeze?" she asked throwing up her hands. Water poured from her fingers encasing the darklighter he looked at Madz confused for a second and attempted to step out of the water. "Bad move." she whispered the water instantly freezing.

Piper looked at Madz carefully. "How do you actually vanquish him?"

Madz smiled. "Boiling point." she pulled her hands into a tight fist and ice turned into water. It was still encasing the demon but turned really hot until the demon shouted out in pain but all Piper and Madz could hear was the gurgling of water. He blew up and the whole kitchen was splattered with water which Maddie quickly turned cold as not to burn Piper. "And I can clean up too." Madz said smiling. She waved her hand and the water was sucked back into her body.

Piper looked at Madz. "Pretty nifty power but I think we should find out why darklighters have been coming after us."

She waved her hand as to tell Madz to follow her and Maddie did as she was told heading up to the attic.

…………..

Phoebe watched Maddie and Piper head up the stairs to the attic. "Hey what was all that noise downstairs?" Phoebe asked.

"Darklighter being vanquished." Piper said.

"But it didn't sound like blowing up." Phoebe followed Piper and Maddie upstairs.

"I heard darklighter." Paige said sticking her head out the door and then heading up the stairs.

"Paige I want you to stay with someone at all times and if you hear anything like fighting orb out." Piper said. All three sisters reached the attic and Madz went and sat on the couch.

"If you want I can take Wyatt and take him to Leo. Tell him to keep the kid 'Up There'." Madz offered.

"Good idea." Piper said. "His bag is on the table of his room."

"Can we trust you?" Phoebe said uncertainly.

"With my third and least favourite cousin?" Madz paused and then shrugged. "Yeah you can trust me."

Paige laughed slightly. "Piper is a great-great Aunt."

"Ex Aunt." she said.

"Not for long." Madz said in a sing-song voice leaving the room to grab Wyatt.  
"What does she mean?" Piper looked at her sisters.

"No idea." The both lied. "Now why are darklighters coming after us?" Paige asked.

"Obviously they are coming after either you, Leo or Wyatt." Phoebe said.

"They could be after Chris." Piper reminded them.

"He wasn't there the second time." Phoebe said.

"He was in the room a few minutes before." Piper countered.

"Point taken."

"I think maybe they are stopping him from saving Mel." Paige frowned.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

Paige and Phoebe explained to her sister how Melinda died the way Chris remembered. "So someone could've destroyed the Bell Tower to stop her."

"What do darklighters have to do with it all then?" Piper frowned.

"They are hired guns." Phoebe said. "Someone could've called on them, I mean especially if it's the person after Wyatt. Distract us with darklighters."

"So darklighters aren't our main concern." Piper puffed.

"Nope." Paige shook her head. "It the bastard who turns my son."

………………

Gideon and Leo were talking about some distressing news coming from Earth. "There are random darklighter attacks all over the city." Leo explained. "It's not only me who's concerned; I mean what if our opponents are trying to take over?"

Gideon looked at his student. "Leo, I have looked into it and all it is is darklighters celebrating over nothing but drunken musing."

All of a sudden a girl shorter than Leo appeared in a spectacular fountain of water with a small blonde boy in her arms. "Hey Leo." The girl smiled. "Um there was a darklighter attack so steer clear of the Manor and keep the little guy up here."

"Who are you?" Gideon demanded.

Maddie looked at Gideon curiously. "I'm Madeleine but you can call me Madz." she stuck out her hand. "And I believe you're Gideon."

"How'd you get up here?" he asked.

"Oh Lord there is so much water in the air up here it ain't funny." Maddie laughed. "I'm a water bender." Madz explained.

"She's also my sisters' great granddaughter." Leo nodded placing a hand on Madz back. "I didn't even know I was an Uncle."

Gideon looked funnily at the girl. "Really, how'd you get your powers?"

"His nephews' wife was a witch." Madz said. "I better get back down. Without Bibz around it's harder to kill darklighters."

"The sisters are pretty good at defending themselves." Leo said taking Wyatt from Maddie.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Maddie scoffed turning waving her hand so a water portal opened up. "See ya later." she stepped through and the portal closed up.

"How long have you known her for?" Gideon asked.

Leo gave a lopsided grin. "About half an hour."

…………………

Mel arrived in hell and looked around for her counterparts. _They must be in their own worlds_. Mel thought. Closed her eyes and tried to orb but it wasn't working. She kept trying but nothing was happening. "Chris?" she called but she then remembered he couldn't hear her from the underworld. she attempted to telekinetically move something but it didn't work either. After trying to freeze the lava and blow things up she realised she was trapped in hell without her powers.

"Great." she said looking down into the volcano. "Just great."

…………………

Madz arrived in the kitchen of the manor and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl. She looked up the ceiling as she heard a crash. Before she could ice off upstairs she felt a stab in her back and a sudden heat flare up next to her. Someone had lit a fire.

The person who stabbed her in the back quiet literally kneeled down beside her. "Now usually I make this quick and painless for anyone who isn't a whitelighter. However I shall make an exception for you."

…………………

After dropping off Wyatt at Magic School Leo and Gideon went to the place which was last attacked by darklighters. It was somewhere in south San Francisco in a back alley. They headed down and found a witch sprawled out on the floor nearly dead. "This isn't your usual darklighter attacks." Leo stated. They couldn't heal her without removing the arrow which was embedded in her stomach. However touching the arrow would be deadly.

"Should I go and call one of the girls?" Leo asked. "So I can heal her?"

"I'll go grab on of my old charges." Gideon said nodding. "Just, stay here and make sure she holds on."

As soon as he orbed out three darklighters orbed in. Leo looked around alarmed. "Gideon?" Leo shouted lifting his arm. He immediately lifted his arm to electrocute the one closest to him but he was hit with three arrows, two drenched in sleeping draught and one in poison.

"That should keep you asleep." The darklighters said before orbing off.

…………………

Piper, Phoebe and Paige had come up with a list of theories and a few spells and potions they could use against the darklighters and whoever maybe after them.

"Alright so we keep Wyatt 'Up There' or at magic school until the threat is completely over right?" Piper asked for the fifth time.

"Yes Piper." Phoebe nodded.

"We aren't gonna let him get hurt." Paige assured her.

Just as Paige reached out to hug her sister three demons appeared out of no where. "That we weren't ready for." Piper said getting up to blow them up. She tried but it was to no avail. She was suddenly thrown back telekinetically forming a big crash and getting knocked out cold by a purple muscular demon.

Phoebe threw the nearest potion at the green scrawny one but it merely made his skin bubble slightly.

Paige orbed behind the larger bluish coloured one and jumped on his back. She called for an athame and plunged it into his heart. The demon blew up throwing her backwards and crashing into the same wall as Piper. She slid down and slumped onto Piper's lap a bruise on her head.

"Two sisters down." The green one grinned. "One to go."

"Oh come on." Phoebe said backing away. "Three upper level demons against three lowly witches like us. You can't have expected much."

"Lowly?" the purple one growled. "You're The Charmed Ones."

"Yeah but it's late at night, I mean it's almost eight o'clock. We need to sleep."

The green one cackled. "Luckily we don't need sleep." he threw and energy ball Phoebe's way but Phoebe threw it back by tapping into the purple demons powers. The green demon shouted in pain as its own energy smashed him.

"Now I like the odd." Phoebe grinned.

"So do I." the purple one growled. "Now I'm the only one to knock you out."

He threw a punch at Phoebe but she expertly dodged it. "Well hello." she said. "Martial Arts are my speciality." she levitated and kicked the demon hard in the stomach before dropping to the floor and kicking him in the legs sending him toppling over. Phoebe dropped and rolled over to Paige and grabbed the athame from her hands before jumping over to the demon and stabbing him in the heart.

The demon looked down at the wound then up at Phoebe. "There's something you forgot witch." The demon spat. "I make a big boom."

Phoebe's eyes widened as the demon exploded sending her crashing into the attic window and flying out onto the pavement. She fell on the ground unconscious.

…………………

_I like candy; it sure is dandy; finger licking butter fingers ah, ah, ah._ Bibz sang in her head over and over again to drown out the pointless noise coming from Daniels mouth.

"So when I saw the dragon I leapt up and I buried my sword in his throat…"

…_I like candy; it sure is dandy…_

"And I was about half way across the great red sea when who do I see…?"

…_finger licking butter fingers…_

"You wouldn't believe how angry Athena was when she saw I let out her Cyclops…"

…_Ah, ah, ah…_

"Alright Daniel." Bibz threw up her hands. "You have been in thousands of timelines. Egyptian, Greek, Roman mythology you were there for all of it. You were even mentioned in the Bible and Koran. I get it you're an important person in history. But it doesn't mean I'm going to like you!"

Daniel smiled gleefully. "I don't care if you don't like me because no matter what you're mine." He leaned closer to Bibz as if to get a kiss but she shoved her burning hand onto him.

"I'm no ones." she said forcing him back.

"Hard to get." Daniel grinned. "I like that." He leaned back onto the picnic blanket and grabbed a drink passing it to Bibz.

"You ain't getting anything off of me." she promised just staring at the drink.

Bibz felt herself getting colder and colder in the winter of San Fran but said nothing. If he was trying to weaken her it was fine. Bianca had other ways to defend herself.

Little did Bibz know, her whitelighter (who still didn't trust her) was sitting in the bushes not far from where she was sitting. He watched everything making sure she was safe. He felt the drop in temperature and knew she was still weak from before.

"So my dear." Chris heard Daniel say. "Tell me about you."

Bibz looked at him. "I am me. That's all you need to know."

Chris chuckled at Bibz because he knew she was highly pissed. "Oh come on." Daniel egged on. "Tell me about your half brother and sister, Marcus and Maddie. Why don't you talk about your own brother who took care of you all those years, Tyler?"

"How do you know about them?" Bibz demanded.

"Well I've met Madeleine and Tyler and I have crossed paths a few times. I was one of the bounty hunters going after him." Daniel explained. "I've seen Marcus vanquishing me in the future but I'm going to stop that from happening soon." he placed an arm on her back and she didn't shake it off mainly because she had gotten to cold. Her arms were shaking and she had pulled herself into a little ball trying to keep warm.

Chris was watching fearfully but something held him in place.

"You didn't think I'd give up the chance to grab a fire starter do you? I mean the Darklighters were hired to take out Leo and Chris and when they found out the beautiful and charming Bianca and her sister had suddenly appeared four years before her own birth they needed help. So I was asked to distract you seeing as you're made of fire and I, my dear, unknown to you am made of ice. Similar to you sister." he held onto Bibz forcing the cold onto her and weakening her fire power.

"Right now a darklighters and demons are banding together to distract The Charmed Ones. I don't know why but a very powerful man has ordered them to be 'taught a lesson'. Your sister has been stabbed and placed near a very hot fire, the sisters should be knocked out cold and Leo has been given a sleeping draught as well as a poison arrow to the heart. And Christopher, who is hiding in the bushes, must now choose who to save."

The pieces of the puzzle started fitting together. As soon as Melinda vanished, Bibz and Madz appeared, Chris was attacked by darklighters, the sisters and Leo were all being randomly attacked even before and they only heard Daniel in the wind. It was a set up most likely done by the seer when he was called to help. Daniel cupped his hand over Bibz' throat and squeezed it releasing his spell on Christopher.

Chris came out of the bushes and stared and Bibz not knowing what to do. "Oh and to make things easier Chris. Your sister has just figured out how to escape the solitude she was placed in. However she had arrived in the fiery pits of hell, which we all know only Bianca, can survive in."

Chris looked at Bibz who shook her head. "Piper." she said hoarsely. "Leo."

"What is she talking about?" Daniel looked at Chris.

Chris looked at Bibz. "I'll be back for you." he promised before orbing out to the Manor hoping he wasn't too late to save his and his sisters life. He looked over to where Piper was lying against the wall and Paige in her lap. He saw the shattered glass and before even looking out he knew his Aunt Phoebe was out on the pavement. He concentrated on looking for his father and found a very weak life force out in an Alley way. He quickly orbed over to it and saw his dad lying on the cement a few feet away from a dead girl with a darklighters arrow sticking out from her stomach. "Gideon?" Chris called out hoisting his father up. "Gideon get your Elder ass here now!" Chris shouted.

Purple orbs appeared in Chris' vision and Gideon appeared. "Meet me at the Manor. You got some massive healing to do." he said quickly.

Gideon nodded and they both orbed to the attic of the Manor. "I'll grab Phoebe." Chris said before orbing out the front and picking up his Aunt. He was ecstatic when he felt a pulse. He quickly orbed her back upstairs praying that they weren't being exposed and placed her on the floor.

Gideon looked at Chris. "I can't remove the darklighters arrow without being poisoned myself."

Chris kneeled next to his father and pulled all three of the arrows out. He hissed in pain as the darklighters poison touched him and knew that even though his skin wasn't broken the poison was already making its way through his veins.

He looked at his palm and noticed he was fading. "Quickly heal them!" he shouted.

Gideon did as he was told and Chris was glad when his arm became solid once more. As Gideon was healing Leo, Chris sniffed the air. "Can you smell smoke?" he asked.

Before Gideon could answer Chris remembered what Daniel had said to Bibz. _Your sister has been stabbed and placed near a very hot fire. _The words ran through Chris' head and he quickly orbed downstairs. He felt tired because the poison had quickly reached his heart and was spreading all over his body but he knew he what was happening downstairs. He looked around his vision blurring at the edges and the smell of smoke was strong. He looked around and saw an orange glow coming from the kitchen.

He bolted to the door and swung it open. Chris squinted as the heat reached his eyes. Bibz could do this but he was no fire starter. There was to much fire separating himself and the body he knew was Madz'.

"Maddie?" Chris shouted. "Can you hear me?"

The body moved slightly and Madz lifted up her hand as high as it went. She raised her thumb slowly.

"Can you create a water bubble around you?" he asked. The hand fell and the thumb went down. "Lift both your hands up and be ready to jump orb." he said.

Maddie painfully rolled over and lifted her hands. Chris orbed over to her and mid orb picked her up changing her into blue lights. He went upstairs and dropped Maddie next to Gideon who had healed Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo.

"Fire downstairs. Heal Madz." he groaned. "I'm going to save Bibz." He was about to orb off.

Gideon placed a hand on his arm. "You have to be healed." he said.

"No time." Chris said. "The Seer is and ice king. He's weakening her. She's gonna die." he orbed off slowly the poison obviously affecting him. Piper and Paige ran downstairs grabbing fire extinguishers on their way.

Leo was about to follow his orbs but Gideon placed a hand on his arm. "No. Let him go."

Leo nodded reluctantly and kneeled next to Maddie healing her.

……………

Bibz was freezing. She had no way to use her powers and she was so weak she couldn't even fight back. Daniel sneered at her. "All those times in the future I date you are just for fun Bianca." he smiled. "Just waiting until this moment."

He had her on a table in his cavern. There were a few demons gathered around ready to absorb her power of fire. Bibz knew that if that was to happen she was going to die.

The flamethrower breathed out and was petrified when icy breath left her lips. "Where is Mel?" she stuttered.

"She is in a volcano which only banished demons such as Barbas and Balthazar can get to." Daniel said placing an ointment on Bibz' arm.

"So how can I save her?" Bibz shivered.

Daniel smiled. "Obviously my dear you are no average fire starter. You are made from fire. To become solid you must be made from a more solid form of fire which obviously is lava. You are connected with any lava flow in the world. You are a flamethrower."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bibz asked her final question as she saw Daniel place a syringe near her arm.

"It is no surprise that you are about to die." Daniel said. "You won't need this information in the afterlife."

Chris orbed in at that moment sweating and pale. Bibz saw he was ill but was relieved that at least he had come.

"No one hurts my charges." Chris said. He formed a large energy ball in his hand and threw it at Daniel who shimmered out the demons in the room shimmering out with him. Daniel then appeared behind Chris.

"You have darklighters poison running threw your veins." Daniel whispered in Chris' ear. "You'll be dead soon."

"I'll take you with me." Chris growled grabbing Daniels shirt from behind him and throwing Daniel over his shoulder and freezing him midair. "Now I believe this was for you." He unfroze Daniels head and reformed the energy ball.

"No." Daniel shouted. "No don't!" he screamed but Chris had already thrown the energy ball vanquishing the seer.

Bibz smiled weakly as Chris went to her side. "Come on." he whispered lacing his arms around her.

"Thanks." she replied. "But I don't have long."

"Yeah you do." he said orbing her back to the Manor. They were just outside the kitchen where Piper and Paige were fighting the fire. "Move." he said.

Piper and Paige did as he said watching in curiosity. "Put out the flames and heal the kitchen." he told Bibz. "After you're strong again."

Bibz had no idea what was going on but felt herself being thrown up into the air. She landed in the middle of a fire. She grinned and knew what her neurotic whitelighter was doing. The fire warmed her up almost instantly and being in the middle of it, Bibz felt all her power come back to her. She stood up and raised her hands absorbing all of the fire into her. As she did she erased all the evidence there was ever a fire there.

Chris smiled with pride as the fire was extinguished leaving a fully powered Bibz standing in the middle. "Good job Fire girl." he said as he passed out.

"Chris!" Paige and Piper dropped to their whitelighters side.

"Move." Bibz kneeled by his side the sisters moving from her side. "There's no wound." she complained. "I can't heal without an entrance point."

"Knife." Paige said putting out her hand and a knife appeared in her outstretched hand.

Bibz grabbed it and cut Chris' arm slightly. She then created the little fire in her hands and let it roam through Chris' body healing everything the fire touched. Once it had come back out of his body and closed up the wound Chris' eyes opened.

"I hate it when you heal me." he groaned.

Bibz threw her arms around Chris' shoulders holding onto him tight. "Never do that again, you hear? Never try and save me when you're dying."

"Your sister." Chris choked trying to push Bibz off of him. "I didn't tell them to throw water over her."

"I'll go run a cold bath for her." Piper said understanding how the girls' powers worked now.

Now that Piper had left Paige also threw her arms around Chris. "You saved all of us by yourself." she said tears streaming down her face. "Don't do that."

"Jeez a thank you wouldn't go astray." Chris muttered.

"Thank you Chris." Bibz said into his shoulder.

**A/N: Chris got saved too many times in the last story so I made him the hero of this chapter to make up for it all…**

**How is Chris going to react to finding Melinda?**

**What went wrong seeing as Melinda is supposed be dead with no return?**

**Why is Gideon extremely angry?**

**Why am I asking all of these questions instead of writing the next chapter?**

**Well I don't know but I should tell you guys I'm on holidays so updates will be coming much quicker…**

**Love the reviewers**

**Bibz :D**


	10. Confusion amongst the crowd

The next morning Gideon slammed his hand against the desk. He had just noticed dawn rise through his window and stopped reflecting and trying to figure out where his plan had gone wrong. "I guess your plans didn't go so well did they Gideon?" Sigmund said nervously as he let himself in. He sat across from Gideon and placed some folders on the desk.

"They didn't go well at all." Gideon growled. "I saw in Chris' mind his little sister was attacked by a Grasnor demon but Chris couldn't save her. The only cure was at the Bell Tower so I destroyed it. Easy enough."

Sigmund shifted uncomfortably in his seat but said nothing. "The girl was given extra time to live by Death. I don't know why but I was patient. I organised this well." Gideon frowned. "I heard of the coming of fire and ice but I thought they were going to be born, not come from the future. Mel disappeared and I waited an hour before I sent the first darklighters out. Those girls came from the future and killed my darklighters. I said nothing but placed them into the equation. Daniel said he could handle the fire starter. He told me their weaknesses and I thought I had them. I sent Leo on a wild goose chase for darklighters taking over. I sent a darklighter before the attacks began to make sure the sisters would be in the attic. I even made sure the darklighter recited a spell forcing Freeze into the kitchen around the time of the attacks. No flaws so far are there Sigmund."

Sigmund spoke up. "There was a flaw Gideon. Chris wasn't being occupied."

"Ah but Christopher was supposed to save his The Charmed Ones who would save Leo." Gideon replied. "I never considered he would find Leo first. I thought he would grab the girls, wake them up and then grab the Elder."

"If the girls weren't all unconscious maybe he would've." Sigmund said.

"Yes but the girls had to be unconscious or else he would've saved Madz and Bibz." Gideon muttered.

"But he did save Madz and Bibz." Sigmund reminded him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Gideon demanded becoming extremely angry. He then calmed himself and looked to Sigmund. "I underestimated Christopher. Something I shall not be doing again."

"What was all of this supposed to do?" Sigmund asked.

"Prove to Leo that being on Earth was endangering his family's lives." Gideon said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't consider Chris as a factor but as an extra." Sigmund offered. "Oh and may I ask why we are getting rid of Leo? He seems nice enough."

"If we get him out of the way getting to Wyatt should be much, much easier to get to."

………………

After everyone had a rested night and Bibz had made sure her sister was fine, Chris took Bibz aside and looked at her carefully. "You think you can find Mel?" he asked.

Bibz looked uncertainly towards the seen in the dining room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were all chatting with Madz and laughing. Bibz knew Mel was missing but wasn't that sure how to find her. "I'll need your help." she said.

Chris nodded and went into the kitchen. "Bibz and I are going somewhere." he said. "We'll be back soon."

"I'm coming." Madz stood up pushing her bowl of cereal away from her.

"You can't survive Hell Maddie." Bibz smiled. "Hang out with you family. The outsiders shall be back." she held onto Chris' hand they orbed off.

"Where they going?" Piper asked Phoebe suddenly.

"To do something scary but noble." Phoebe said. "That's all I got of Bibz. From Chris I got acceptance and fear."

"They are going to go find Mel." Madz said.

Leo frowned. "How? If you're erased from history you get a period of time where you are safe, as in where you can be save, but after that you're gone."

Madz looked at the calendar. "Tomorrow is the second of February"

"And?" Paige asked.

"It's Wyatt's first birthday." Piper said.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Oh No! With everything that was going on I forgot to buy a present. Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she quickly bolted from the kitchen running up the stairs.

Paige smirked. "That's Phoebe running up the stairs." she said and the sound of feet on the staircase echoed through out the house. "That is Phoebe slamming her door in panic." The bang of a door was heard. "This is Phoebe tearing through her wardrobe looking for something to wear." The faint noises of coat hangers gliding across the railings of a cupboard were heard. "This is Phoebe going silent when she sees three blue boxes up the top of her cupboard all nicely wrapped." There was complete silence. "This is Phoebe swearing for her stupidness because she already bought Wyatt's present." Phoebe's disembodied voice swore. "This is Phoebe calmly coming back down the stairs." Soft footsteps were coming closer to the kitchen. "This is Phoebe saying 'I already bought him a present. I must've forgotten about them'."

"I already bought him a present. I must've forgotten about them." Phoebe said sitting back down.

Leo, Piper and Maddie burst out laughing leaving a grinning Paige and a confused Phoebe.

…………………

"Alright so you are lava?" Chris frowned looking down at the pit below him. He was sweating but said nothing.

"I am lava." Bibz nodded looking nervously down at the pit. The heat didn't bother her at all. She had spent most of her life around lava pits but never in them.

"What if this doesn't work?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"Then I die without ever seeing France." Bibz nodded

"I'm not letting you die." he said squeezing her hand tighter.

"It's fire Chris." Bibz said. "Something I naturally adapt to."

"But it's also earth." he frowned. "Something very resistant to fire."

"Does that look resistant to you?" she asked. Chris shook his head. "Look, you know how Maddie understands waters story because she can 'hear them'?"

"Yeah." Chris frowned wondering where this was going.

"Well I don't talk about it much but the crackling of a fire scares me because I know exactly what it's saying." Bibz said. "Sounds weird I know but it's true. I'm just going to down there and listen out for where Melinda is. It should be like swimming."

"You can't swim." Chris said.

"I know a few strokes." Bibz said as she jumped off the platform before Chris could say anything.

"Bibz!" he shouted leaning over the trying to grab her hand but it was too late. She had fallen into the lava and sunk underneath. "Bibz!" he shouted again looking into the lava for her. The glare was hurting his eyes so he blinked a few times the looked again. "Come on Bibz."

After a while Chris pushed himself away from the edge and onto the wall. He pulled his legs up and shook his head. "She didn't…she couldn't have…no she didn't die…off course she didn't die…I mean she couldn't die…she's fire. Flame can't die. No…" he pushed himself back to look at the lava. "Bianca!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Bianca! Come back. Please come back." Chris didn't know if the water on his face were tears or sweat. Why had he asked her to go? He was her whitelighter and was supposed to protect her.

Suddenly a head appeared in the lava coughing a spluttering. "I know where she is." Bibz said levitating herself.

Chris' eyes widened as he saw Bibz emerge from the lava. "Why didn't you come straight up?" he shouted. "Why'd you jump right off and then stay under? I mean I was worried sick!"

Bibz stood next to Chris and went to touch his arm but he hissed and pulled back. "Hot." he said. She forced herself to cool down to a normal temperature and then touched Chris' shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd worry. Thought you'd be happy I was dead but didn't think you'd worry." Bibz apologised.

"Why would I be happy your dead?" Chris asked curiously.

"Maybe because you didn't speak to me for two years." Bibz shrugged.

"I did." Chris frowned.

"Yeah." Bibz nodded. "You told me to drop dead."

"I talked to you." Chris pointed out. Bibz rolled her eyes. "Hey, I didn't talk to you because I thought you killed someone I loved."

"Which I tried to explain to you I didn't mean to." Bibz argued. "I was being controlled."

"But couldn't believe it. No one can control you. No one." Chris said his voice growing louder.

"Well they did Chris. I don't know how but something seeped inside of my mind and I don't know how." Bibz shouted. "Now let's just not talk about this and do what I came here for."

"Is Mel the only reason you came?" Chris asked softly.

Bibz looked away for a second then met his eyes. "Yeah, yeah she is the only reason I am here." she held out her arm and formed a flame portal. "It's safe for you to walk through." she muttered as she flamed out. Chris walked through the portal without another word.

…………………

Mel sat on the rock wondering blissfully why she wasn't feeling the heat or feeling tired. A few times she considered she was dead which made a lot of sense but if she was dead she would be able to pass through walls and haunt someone. She blew her hair out of her face and thought about how she was going to spend the rest of eternity in the god forsaken volcano.

Suddenly, across from where Mel was sitting a fire portal opened up. A fire portal that was extremely familiar to Mel. Seconds later a brunette eighteen year old flamed in. "Bibz?" Mel asked curiously standing up. "Bibz is that you?"

Bibz however didn't look Mel's way. Chris walked through the fire portal seconds later and looked around. "Chris?" Mel shouted to her brother a smile reaching her face.

"She's not here." Was all that Chris could say.

Bibz shook her head. "I don't believe that." Bibz looked around carefully. "Someone's here." she dived into the lava and Mel shouted out in horror.

"Oh my God Bibz!" she shouted and tried to see where her friend landed. "Chris, why'd you let her jump in like that?" she screamed at Chris but Chris was ignoring her.

Bibz levitated out of the lava pit a few minutes later. "She's here. We just can't see her."

It was only then Melinda realised they were talking about her. "I'm here!" she screamed. "Right here!"

"She's screaming." Bibz said. She looked over to where Mel was standing. "She's right there." she pointed right at Mel.

"The lava told you that much?" Chris asked levitating as well across to where Bibz was pointing.

Bibz landed next to him. "I'm learning to listen." she nodded. "Mel we can't see you but I know you're here. Can you do something to show you're with us?'

Mel reached to the ground and picked up a rock. Chris saw the rock floating in midair. "This is gonna sound really weird Mel, but I don't remember you. I was hit by the time rip."

Mel's jaw dropped and she threw the rock at Chris. "After I told you to go to the travelling plane!" she shouted.

Chris held up his hands to defend himself from the flying rock. "Hey that hurt."

Bibz looked down at the lava then back at Chris. "She's saying something about telling you to leave the plane."

"I sent the sisters to another plane so they don't forget Mel." Chris explained. "I forgot to orb with them."

"You idiot." Mel said. "Here I was thinking you'd remember me a save me but obviously you had to get Bibz here to help you. Sorry Bibz."

"She's telling me she's sorry I had to come and save her. She's also calling you an idiot." Bibz told Chris.

"How do we get her to the Manor?" Chris asked.

Bibz created a fire portal. "Mel can you walk through?" Bibz asked.

Mel looked at the portal and stepped through with ease arriving to the Manor. "She's gone." Bibz said. "We can go to the Manor, she should be there."

Chris nodded orbing off. Bibz looked down to the lava. "Is this the way things are going to be between me and Chris now?" she asked. The lava gurgled in response. "Ah what do you know?" she flamed off.

……………………

"Whoa." Madz blocked her ears. "Hydrogen in the air is going crazy." she frowned.

Leo and the sisters just looked at her funnily. "Huh?" Leo asked.

"Water can pass on messages." Madz explained. "They are all talking about fire in the conservatory." Leo grabbed Pipers hand and Phoebe grabbed Paige's and they orbed to the conservatory. Madz rolled her eyes and iced her way to the room. Once they all reached there they saw a fire portal open and then close with no one stepping through.

Madz looked curiously at the spot where the fire was then frowned. "Melinda?" she asked.

They all looked at Madz curiously. "Who's Melinda?" Leo asked. They all looked at him and then remembered he was most likely in the time rip.

"Chris' sister." Madz explained. "She's in the room. She came through the fire portal.

Chris then orbed in followed by Bibz. "We found Melinda." Chris said. "Only thing is we can't see her."

"You found her but you can't see her?" Phoebe frowned.

"Mel doesn't know how it works either but she thinks that once we've fixed the problem she'll be back." Madz said.

"How come I can't here her anymore?" Bibz asked Chris.

"Light a fire." he shrugged.  
"So what do you have to save her from?" Piper asked.

Everyone looked at Chris. "I got it under control." he said orbing out.

"Mel is calling him an ignorant idiot." Madz said.

………………

Chris sat on the top of Golden Gate and stared out into the distance. It was nearing noon and he was scared. Really scared. He was scared he'd never remember his sister again. Never be able to remember her. She was standing in the middle of the conservatory and he had no idea what she looked like let alone what she was saying. He felt a new presence next to him and closed his eyes and he waited for the cooling sensation to touch his shoulder.

It came and Maddie lowered herself down next to Chris. "Whatchya doin'?" she asked in a rhythmic voice making him laugh slightly.

"Nuthin much." he replied in the same way she asked.

"Remember when that was the only way we greeted each other at one stage?" Madz grinned nudging Chris.

"Yeah, I remember. Nearly drove Phoebe up the wall." Chris said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the whole, I'm your cousin thing." Madz said softly.

"Don't worry about it. Would've made things harder anyway." Chris puffed.

"Like what?" Madz frowned.

"Like kicking you out two years ago. Denying I ever met you. Attempting to kill Bibz." Chris nodded. "Just the basic hi and bye stuff."

Maddie chuckled. "We've been through rough patches."

"More like sand paper."

"Yeah, but you know Bibz would do anything for you." Madz said. "You were the first stranger who accepted her on the spot. She never got that. My mom didn't like her to much seeing as she was the 'wife's child' but she still took care of Bibz because of moral beliefs. Marcus loved her because they would always have amazing fights which shouldn't describe fights but they were awesome. Tyler loved her but he was more of a parent than a brother. You were the first person to love her when you knew nothing about her." Madz nodded.

Chris looked at Madz. "Was her life really that bad?"

Madz shrugged. "She never changed schools because my Mom cast a spell on the social worker to make that apart of the agreement if someone took her in. So that was good. But always having to change homes and stuff…Bibz never liked it. Then once we told my Mom and Tyler we were moving into Halliwell Manor, they were all for it. Tyler loved Piper and they both knew Bibz would finally have a home. And she did. When you kicked her out I don't know what shocked her more. The fact you didn't trust her, or the fact you wanted her dead."

"So we share blood Freeze." Chris grinned wanting to get away from the topic of his other charge.

"Yeah we do." Maddie nodded. "So what's your great plan to get Melinda back?"

"Make sure my parents have sex tomorrow sound good." Chris nodded.

Madz laughed. "Okay then."

"I don't have a back up plan this time." Chris faltered. "I never did for this one."

"Didn't you want to get born?" Maddie frowned.

Chris shook his head. "Not all the time."

"What about Mel?"

"Well I don't remember factoring her in. Remember, she died when I was seven." Chris nodded.

"Sorry hon." Madz flinched. "I only remember her dying at seventeen." she quickly covered her hands over her mouth as she realised what she said. "Oh shit." she muttered.

"What?" Chris frowned standing up. "She dies anyway?"

"No honey." Madz said standing up as well. "Well yes but no. Oh Chris I'm sorry."

"So I save my sister so she can die again?" Chris screamed. "Is anyone ever gonna cut me some slack?"

"Chris please don't shout." Madz said. "Look, if we save Wyatt…"

"No Maddie!" Chris shouted. "I'm sick of saving people. I saving you, Mel, Wyatt, Prue, Henry, Pipa, Patience, Penny, Posy, the Aunts, my Uncles, my mom, my dad, my fiancé, Flame." his voice died down to a whisper. "Who's going to save me?"

Madz raised and hand and hugged Chris tightly. "Honey I don't need saving, but if you fall I'll catch you. I'll save you okay? That's what family does."

"I've already fallen Madz." Chris said leaning into her hug.

"Yeah but there's an ocean underneath you that caught you." Madz smiled wiping a tear from his face. "An de ocean ain't a forgiven place." she said with a Jamaican. "Bu darlin', you friends with de Queen."

Chris laughed and Madz smiled happy that the truth was out.

………………

Bibz sat with a little fire in her hands listening to what Mel was telling her about the four rooms with little interest. Mel asked Bibz if she was listening and Bibz nodded. "Yeah, yeah keep going." she waved her hand around.

"What's wrong?" the invisible Mel asked. Bibz listened to the fire and then rolled her eyes.

"Nothing wrong Melinda, nothing I can tell the fourteen year old you anyway." Bibz muttered.

"Hey, I'm still your friend. You can tell me anything." Mel said waiting for the fire to translate.

"Yeah but this happens after your time, so until it does, you'll just have to wait." Bibz said playing with the fire in her hands.

"Oh come on." Mel said. "It can't be that dramatic."

"Death is very dramatic." Bibz replied shortly.

"Who dies?"

"Can't tell. But can say that they come back to life mere hours later. However their cause of death leaves a lot of scares emotionally. Not physically. I fixed them all up."

"Who dies?" Mel repeated stubbornly.

"Can you accept the fact I can't tell you?" Bibz asked in wonderment.

"No."

"You're a pain when you're younger."

"You're a pain all the time."

"Argh!" Bibz said sitting up. "I killed someone. I didn't mean to but it took two years to get my name out of the gutter for it. Madz saved her for Pete's sake and better yet I healed her. However Chris and I are still fighting over it!"

Mel sat down next to Bibz. "Do you…like Chris?"

"Of course I like Chris." Bibz said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean like, like." Mel frowned.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

There was a pause in the conversation. "Yeah." Bibz said.

"Yeah as in yeah, I like Chris or yeah as in, I am sure?"

"Yeah as in I'm just saying yeah." Bibz the groaned. "I like Chris. I have since I met him. Happy?"

Mel grinned placing a hand on Bibz' back. "Can you feel my hand on your back?"

"No but its kind of eerie to know someone's hand is on your back without your knowledge." Bibz said.

"Well I totally support you dating my brother." Mel said.

"He's Madz' cousin." Bibz said.

"What?" Mel frowned.

Bibz explained to Mel everything they had told Piper, Phoebe and Paige the night before. "So you aren't really twins?"

Bibz shook her head. "Same Dad. That's it."

"Cool." Mel said. "So you aren't related to us blood wise."

"Nope." Bibz shook her head.

"Then date him." Mel laughed. "Bianca ain't that hot."

"Neither am I."

"You're made out of fire. Nothing on the face of this earth is as hot as you." Mel shook her head. "Doesn't matter, when I'm alive, your love life begins."

"Whoopee." Bibz twirled her fingers sarcastically hiding her fear of what was going through Melinda's invisible mind.

………………

Paige winced about what she was about to do. "Hey Bibz." she said to the girl. Bibz was sitting on the couching clicking her fingers lighting a fire each time.

"Hi…Paige." Bibz looked very uncomfortable. She got along Paige extremely well in the future, Paige being almost like a mother to her, but now she was just Paige, the woman who didn't trust her.

"Well Elise called Phoebe into the office to proof read some stuff and Piper went off to fix something for Wyatt's birthday so I have two free passes to the hairdressers. Would you and Madz like to come?"

Bibz smiled as she figured the worst punishment for her sister. "Oh I think we shall take those passes. My sister needs a haircut." Bibz grinned. "Thanks Paigey. You're the best." She hugged a very shocked Paige.

"No problems. Just be out front in fifteen minutes." Paige said returning the hug.

Bibz flamed out to find Madz on the Golden Gate Bridge with Chris. "Uh…" she said awkwardly. "You're going to get your haircut Madz." Bibz nodded.

Madz stood up followed by Chris. "Why am I getting my haircut?" Madz frowned. "I haven't cut my hair in four years."

"It's my punishment for sending me on a date with Daniel." Bibz nodded.

"Oh no." Madz frowned.

"Jeez what's mine?" Chris joked.

Bibz shrugged. "Don't know yet." she blew him off slightly.

"Where's Mel?" Madz asked.

"She said something about going for a walk and she'd be in the attic by eight." Bibz told. "Seriously, want can happen to an invisible non existent girl? Come on. Paige is taking us. She has two tickets."

"You got your haircut the other week." Madz frowned. "What are you going to do?"

Bibz closed her eyes and her hair grew longer and her highlights and streaks faded. "Hmm…I need a haircut." Bibz grabbed Madz hand. "Let's go."

Madz rolled her eyes. "See you later Chris." she iced out to the Manor.

There was an awkward silence between Bibz and Chris. "Bye."

"Bye." he replied. Bibz flamed out and Chris spun around so fast he nearly fell off.

…………………

Paige and Bibz chatted on the drive from the moment they left the Manor to the second they arrived at the hairdressers while Madz stayed unusually quiet. They walked up to the front of the shop and Madz shook her head. "I can't do this." she said.

"Yes you can." Bibz nodded. "And you don't have a choice."

"Bibz, I've been growing my hair for four years!" Madz almost cried.

"Jeez girl you are way over due for a haircut." Paige frowned.

"Come on." Bibz said. "Let's go in."

"But I seriously don't want to!" Madz whinged.

"Yes you do." Bibz said. "Haircuts are refreshing for the hair and your roots. Come on!"

"Honey she's right." Paige pushed Madz slightly from behind.

After a lot of pushing and shoving, heaps of complaining and an hour and a half later the girls came out of the hair dresses. Paige had her hair dyed back to its natural colour and straightened again like it was when she first met her sisters. Bibz changed her hair to a shoulder cut and got red streaks all around. She point blank refused to get rid of her side fringe. Then it was Madz. Bibz had made her cut it between her elbows and shoulders and got purple streaks through out it. She had it cut to the side and layered and it looked extremely pretty. "Is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time?" Madz demanded. "Cause right now I hate you for getting rid of my hair but I love you because I got purple streaks."

"Possible." Paige said. "Very possible."

Bibz looked at Paige and smiled. "So you trust us?"

Paige looked at the girls. "I really don't know."

"Follow your instincts not your brain." Madz grinned.

Paige nodded. "My instincts tell me you're good girls."

"I like your instincts." Madz laughed.

……………………

**Alright I always wondered why Paige dyed her hair back so I decided to make it as if she was supposed to go on a girlie day with her sisters but then they cancelled on her…plus I had to get Madz punishment out of the way. Chris' punishment should be coming up in the next few chapters.**


	11. 2nd of February part I

Things were hectic in Halliwell Manor at the moment. Phoebe and Paige were being helped by Chris in the kitchen making all kinds of food for Wyatt's birthday and Piper was busy making the cake. Bibz and Madz were set on decorating duty.

As they were blowing up the balloons Leo arrived offering to help. "You can help by blowing up those balloons." Bibz pointed over to a helium tank and a bunch of balloons.

Leo nodded blowing up all the balloons and Bibz and Madz levitated around the place placing the non floating balloons around the place. "Hey Bibz." Madz grinned. "Remember our last birthday was exactly like this?"

"Oh yeah." Bibz nodded. "Except instead of streamers we had metal chains and instead of balloons we had bombs. Oh and it was in a cellar not a big Manor."

"And don't forget…" Madz laughed. "We were suspended from the metal chains instead of touching the floor."

"Oh yeah." Bibz nodded. "Jeez, what a fun time."

"What were you doing on your last birthday?" Leo frowned in between balloons.

"Hanging in the dungeons of Wyatt Place." The girls said together Bibz popping her bubblegum at the end of the sentence.

"Oh." Leo fell silent.

"Don't worry Leo." Bibz said. "My fourth birthday was worse. I set fire to my cake and was captured by demons. Then the day after my fourth birthday I was found in the underworld by my brother who had no idea we were related."

"Isn't that good?" Leo asked.

"No, I spent my entire fourth birthday with some ugly demon trying to steal my powers. The next day was great but the actual day was crap." Bibz nodded taping something up to the wall.

"My worse birthday was when I was eleven." Madz said.

Bibz laughed. "That was the greatest day ever!"

"No it wasn't!" Madz frowned. "We were under attack all day! How is that good?"

"I vanquished seven demons and I got a new power." Bibz nodded.

"Yeah well I hated it." Madz shrugged. She then looked at the corner were Mel was sitting patiently. "You okay Mel?"

"I can't talk to anyone I can't do anything and I have to wait for my parents to have sex before I can do anything." Mel frowned.

Bibz and Leo looked at Madz who shrugged. "She's fine."

Chris walked in. "I'm going to go." he said. "Anyone need anything before I do so?"

"Yes!" Mel proclaimed standing up. "I need to talk to you."

"Um…" Madz looked to Chris. "Mel needs to speak to you."

"Can you tell her, later?" Chris frowned. "I-I got to go."

"Oh no you don't Christopher Perry Halliwell." Mel said crossing her arms. "You shall orb your ass up to the attic and we shall talk."

"She's using your full name." Madz said.

"She's a lot like my mother isn't she?" Chris frowned.

"You don't know that half of it." Bibz muttered.

"Look, Melinda, I'll talk to you later." Chris said orbing out.

"He didn't just orb out on me did he?" Mel said shocked.

"She's pissed." Madz nodded leaving the room.

"I just pray she doesn't have her powers." Bibz said following her sister out of the room as quickly as she could.

Leo just sat in the room with his eyes wide opened. "Wait for me!" he said after a few seconds bolting out of the living room in fear of being alone with a pissed off live ghost witch.

"Just great." Mel threw up her hands then landed them on her waist.

……………….

"Party is in full swing!" Phoebe said about half an hour later. Bibz and Madz were helping with the serving and walked into the kitchen with Phoebe holding empty glasses of champagne and the empty oyster shells. "Leo and Piper are eating our plan." she giggled.

"Not that I'm worried." Madz said setting down the plate on the kitchen bench. "But what's your plan?"

"Natural ways to get people horny." Bibz said. Madz and Phoebe looked at her curiously. "Paige told me."

"How are we going on getting them to do the dirty?" Paige smiled.

"Paige, can you and Bibz stop saying it like it's a porno flick?" Phoebe frowned.

"What do you want us to say?" Bibz asked picking up the tray of cookies.

"Making love or conceiving Chris?" Madz offered.

Paige shrugged. "Whatever. I just want to save my nephew." She handed a plate of champagne to Bibz. "Don't burn them."

"I'll try not to, but those women are just so clucky." Bibz shook her head walking out of the kitchen.

"We are going to need to buy an extra fire extinguisher when she comes and lives with us won't we?" Phoebe said watching Bibz leaving.

"Possibly four." Madz said. When the sisters stared at her she grabbed the plate of oysters. "What? She could have possibly set a few fires and burnt down half the house but it was an accident and we cleaned it up." she also left the kitchen.

Phoebe shook her head. "Alright so when everyone leaves we leave Piper and Leo alone and send them to the park with Wyatt or something like that."

"Cool." Paige nodded dipping another strawberry into the chocolate sauce Chris had taught them how to make.

……………………

Chris stared at the wall in his little bedroom. Well he wasn't staring at the wall as such. He was staring through it, past it, before it. He was staring at something that wasn't there but seemed to be right in front of him. Chris shook his head and looked back down at his paper. Daniel was right. The idiot seer was right. He was going to be born on the second of February. Today was his last day.

Chris thought about everything he had ever done and wondering if it was worth it. He shook his head knowing he was wasting it on pointless musings. He was going to be born. His Aunts had it control and they had never let him down…well at least they hadn't yet.

_A sixteen year old boy was sitting by a bed which a very tired lady was lying in. She wasn't holding on anymore. There was nothing wrong with her. Absolutely nothing at all, but she couldn't hold on anymore. _

"_Aunt Phoebe?" Pipa cried nudging her Aunts side. "Please don't give up. Please don't leave us."_

_Phoebe looked at her niece and shook her head. "I'm sorry baby, I just don't want to anymore."_

_Chris held onto his two little twin cousins and Wyatt sat on the other side of the bed. "Aunt Phoebe, just don't worry about us okay?" Wyatt said rubbing Phoebe's hand._

Yeah, you would want that wouldn't you…_Chris thought and Wyatt just looked at him frowning._

"_Hey Aunt Pheebs?" Chris said letting go of Pipa and Pat. "Please don't leave us. We love you to much."_

"_Baby I love you too." she cried. "I just can't."_

"_No but Aunt Pheebs you can." Chris said. "You can. We are still here for you."_

"_So much death…" she cried. "So many losses."_

_He nodded brushing the tears from his eyes. "We know Aunt Pheebs but we need someone too."_

"_You have Henry…" she coughed. "And Billie."_

"_They aren't Charmed." Chris smiled._

"_And that's what's kept them alive." Phoebe said. "Christopher can you please just…let me go?"_

"_I have let go of a lot of people Aunt Pheebs." Chris said. "You are not going to be one of them."_

"_You could've had that mentality when your mother died." she growled slightly._

_Chris hissed as if he had been slapped. In fact his body stung like he had been slapped by a really big hand. "Aunt Pheebs…you don't mean that." he whimpered._

_She closed her eyes tears flowing down her face. "No Chris I don't. I am really sorry but…this is it for Phoebe Coop Halliwell. That's all she wrote okay?"_

"_You told me never to give up." he whispered. "You told me never to give up."_

"_Well I was never one to take my own advice." she said closing her eyes._

_Wyatt pressed his hand in Phoebe's. "Goodbye Phoebe."_

"_I can't believe you're leaving me like this!" Chris shouted standing up letting go of Pipa and Pat. "I can't believe you're just…leaving!"_

"_Please don't make this hard." Phoebe tried to grab Chris' hand._

_Chris threw himself on top of Phoebe and hugged her. He couldn't believe she was leaving him too. "Say hello to Mom please."_

"_I will." Phoebe said closing eye for the last time._

_Madz walked in and looked at Chris lying down hugging Phoebe. "I'll go call Henry…" she walked back out tears streaming down her face. Chris had no idea what happened in between Maddie telling Henry, Phoebe was dead and leaving the room but somewhere in between Bibz had been alerted._

_Bibz bolted into the room and saw Phoebe lying in the bed and was utterly confused. The twelve year old was shocked. "Oh no." she whispered and flung herself onto the bed. "I can heal her." she said. "I can bring her back."_

_Wyatt held Bibz back. "No Bianca you can't."_

"_No I can." Bibz said. "I don't want Phoebe to die."_

"_Bibz, she wanted to die." Pipa said as Chris placed his arms around his charge._

"_She didn't want to stay with us." Pat rubbed her eyes._

"_She wanted to be with her husband, sisters and daughters." Pipa cried holding onto her arms._

"_And leave us." Tears were streaming down the twins faces and Chris realised something. Bibz and Madz could heal Phoebe a thousand times over, but she had turned away from him. Left him and let him down._

"But that won't happen this time 'round will it Chris?" Mel had walked and caught the bus to P3 knowing it was where her brother had gone. She was invisible and had heard her brother muttering about Phoebe's death and what he was thinking.

"We aren't going to betray you this time Chris." Mel said. "None of us will die and I know it's hard but it all depends on you. You are the one who is going to bring our family together and out of this mess. You never had the power to heal but little do you know, you are the only one who has ever been able to do it. Just make sure you're there because you need to be there big brother. You really do."

Chris had no idea his sister was even in the room but he heard someone talking to him. Telling him to believe. He was orbing off when he felt someone touch his shoulder as he orbed. Little did he know his sister had jumped orb because she didn't want to catch the bus back home.

………………

**A few minutes before…**

"Alright." Madz smiled at Phoebe and Paige. "Parties over and me and Bibz are going to go find out what the knowledge in year 2004 is really like."

"Yeah is Gilmore Girls on here because it's really hard to find the episodes in the future." Bibz nodded. "I just watch the old re-runs."

Phoebe nodded her head. "We just saw the one where Lane gets kicked out by Mrs. Kim. It's on tomorrow night."

"We aren't here to watch Gilmore Girls. We aren't here to watch T.V! We are going to the library to study about who could be coming after Wyatt." Madz nodded.

Paige smirked. "You need to relax a little."

"I agree. We should go to the set of Gilmore Girls and then we can meet the guy that plays Dean." Bibz said nodding.

"No!" Madz shook her head. "Come on. Last one at Magic School has to talk to Gideon." Turning herself in water.

"I hate Gideon!" Bibz shouted flaming off as quickly as possible.

"Those girls are trouble." Phoebe nodded.

"Eh, raging hormones are no big. Raging fires and waking up to a flooded house, that might be tricky." Paige grinned as she headed outside to where Leo and Piper were saying goodbye to the parents. Hey, you guys want anymore champagne? Come on, we don't want it to go to waste. How about it, dad?

"Elders aren't allowed to drink." Leo smiled.

"Oh, come on." Paige pushed the bottle further out to Leo. "When on earth you should do as earthlings do."

"Sorry." Leo said refusing.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything because you guys did such great work. But champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?" Piper said suspiciously.

"They're aphrodisiacs? Heh, who knew? Bubbly?" Paige stuck the glasses out to her sister and brother-in-law hoping they took the drink.

"Paige?"

Paige frowned. "What? Oh, come on, there were milk and cookies here too. You know, maybe if-if there were more kids living in this house, I would know what to get. Did you ever stop to think about that? Excuse me." she quickly bolted back into the kitchen and Phoebe was dunking more strawberries.

"Okay, forget about the strawberries, she's onto us." Paige frowned.

"What do you mean? She knows about Chris?"

"No. She knows we're up to something. I can't believe how hard it is to get two people laid."

"Paige, that is disgusting." Hitting her sister slightly.

"Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?"

"No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris, our nephew." Phoebe said matter-of-factly.

"And that's different how?" Paige frowned.

"Well, because what you said is very Springer, what I said is very Oprah."

"Oh. Well, whatever show we're watching, we're running out of time. At least Chris is. We should probably tell him." Paige said getting depressed.

"Yes." Phoebe looked to the ceiling. "Chris!"

After the little conversation in the kitchen, Chris revealing he needed to be born that day or else there was no him Paige, Phoebe and Chris a loud crash was heard from the living room.

"This so better not be another purple demon." Phoebe muttered.

"Wyatt!" Leo shouted diving to grab his son as a darklighter orbed beside the one year old. He pointed his arrow at Leo and shot but Leo orbed out leaving the arrow flying towards Chris who just had walked into the living room. Phoebe pushed her nephew out of the way and Paige redirected the arrow to the darklighters chest. Leo orbed behind Wyatt and picked him up just as the darklighter orbed out.

"Thanks for saving my life. Hope it wasn't for nothing." Chris said to Phoebe and Leo and Piper looked over their blonde son.

…………………

Bibz and Madz sat in the crowded library of Magic School reading through book after book after book. "Why are we doing this again?" Bibz asked pulling out a new book from her pile.

"Because Chris asked us to last night." Madz nodded.

"And why did I agree to get stuck in the one place I hate the most and read? I mean I like reading but these are just boring old Gideon books." Bibz said.

"You really hate him." Madz said flipping her current page.

"I have reason to." Bibz said.

"What reason?" Madz asked. Bibz fell silent. "Aw come on. We're sisters, we can tell each other anything. Why you so hush hush on your hating of Gideon?"

"It happened before I met you." Bibz shrugged. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Come on Bianca." Madz said. "You can tell me anything."

Bibz put down the book and beckoned her sister closer. "On the day I met my brother, Gideon arrived and said he needed to 'check my mind' to see if any demons had corrupted me. So Tyler reluctantly let him. The way I felt the day I killed Bianca was extremely similar to how I felt when he went into my mind. Like I was being squashed. The only thing that makes me certain he had nothing to do with me killing Bianca is that to activate the power you need to be touching that person in some way, shape or form. Or you need to have a connection to that person, something Gideon obviously never had with me."

Madz sat next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Well if you told me that before we could've narrowed down the possibilities to who could've taken over."

"Yeah but it's something I'm not comfortable talking about. That man just makes me uncomfortable."

Madz nodded and saw the Elder in question walk into the Library. No one noticed but everyone tensed only slightly as they noticed whose presence they were in. "I think he makes everyone uncomfortable."

……………….

"You are all a bunch of pansies!" Mel shouted. "Pansies I say!" She was trying to attract the attention of someone in room. Her whole family were sitting in living room trying to decide what was happening.

"You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time. It's suicide." Chris proclaimed.

"All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again." Piper said.

Mel sucked in a lot of air and squealed at the top of her lungs. "Help me!" she shouted. No one was fazed. To get her even more stressed out, Piper and Leo orbed out with Wyatt to take Wyatt 'Up There.'

Phoebe and Paige left to make potions and spells to get Chris conceived and the darklighter vanquished.

"Chris!" she shouted. "Chris can you hear me?" All he did was look at the time. "Oh my freaking God! Can you just look at me? You know I'm hanging around here somewhere just try and connect."

Chris looked around straight through Mel. "There we go big brother." Mel grinned. "Come on hear me."

"Melinda?" he looked around frowning.

"Yes Chrissie, it's me. Your beloved sister. You remember me? I know I died when we were little in your mind but I didn't Chris. I didn't!" Mel said grabbing his shoulders.

He shook his head and orbed off not knowing his sister was holding on so she was taken on the trip to P3.

……………………

"Hello." Bibz said. "Think I found a maybe demon."

Madz leaned over and checked. "Vanquished."

"How do you know?" Bibz frowned.

Maddie pointed to a little label on the corner of the page. "That means vanquished."

Bibz nodded. "Oh."

"Oh this cult looks promising." Madz said.

Bibz read the page and looked at her sister sceptically. "Yeah, they are going to come all they way from the Netherlands to turn Wyatt evil. Do you forget that Wyatt demolished the Netherlands because it caused him too much confusion?"

"All the more reason for it to be a cult from there." Madz said.

"Uhuh." Bibz rolled her eyes.

The library had gotten pretty quiet and most people had left going to subjects. Bibz was leafing through when she suddenly felt something very strange. The fire lanterns flickered with fear and sadness and Bibz looked up instantly. "Someone is coming." she whispered.

"Who?" Maddie frowned.

"I…" she looked around. "I haven't…no…it isn't…is it?" she looked to Madz.

"Is it what?" Madz asked. "Bibz you're scaring me."

"Marcus." Bibz looked at Madz.

……………………

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out and about by now." Clarence, the cleaner at P3 asked Chris curiously.

"Clarence, hey. Didn't hear you come up." Chris said.

Mel looked curiously at Clarence. "What are you doing here?"

"You mind?" Clarence looked to come in but was looking at Melinda slightly.

"I mind a lot." Mel said crossing her arms.

"Please, come in." Chris said.

"Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Clarence picked up the rubbish bucket looking at Mel with curiosity etched all over his face.

"Stay away from him." Mel warned Clarence.

"Is it? I never really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something." Chris said absently looking over his paper.

"Whole world seems to be too busy now days. Nobody's got time to just enjoy their day anymore." Clarence was heading to the door.

"You so aren't going to enjoy this day." Mel said. "I meant it Clarence, stay away from my brother."

"Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either. I mean, I imagine." Chris tried to cover up for his mistake.

Clarence shrugged. "Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young."

"Yeah." Mel said. "You aren't going to let him have a future are you? Just don't touch him okay?"

"Unfortunately, I'm kind of obsessed with it." Chris muttered.

"You alright?" Clarence asked totally ignoring Melinda.

"Don't you turn away from me!" Mel shouted. "You need to explain to me something."

"Yeah, yeah, I just probably need to eat." Chris nodded.

"What you need is to get out of this hole." Clarence made eye contact with Mel as he said this. His eyes were telling Mel to follow him. He then looked back at Chris. "Get some sun, live a little."

"Do you want me to follow you?" Mel frowned.

"Believe me, I'm trying." Chris puffed.

"Do that." Clarence took one last look at Melinda before leaving. Mel rushed out after him. Clarence led them up the stairs and out the front door and they were then walking on the street. "How'd you get out of there?"

"Upside down room." Mel told truthfully. "You shouldn't have made it so obvious."

"You can't reach it. I blocked those powers of orbing." Clarence frowned.

"I resisted the urge to open the door and found my counterparts." Mel explained. "We helped each other up."

Clarence stopped walking and looked at Mel furiously. "Do you know what you have done Melinda?" Clarence demanded. "As long as you were in that room spells you have cast like Wyatt's time ban would still be in place. I hoped beyond hope Chris will be conceived but until the worst happened we put you in there so you could protect this time! Now if Wyatt wants to, he can come back!" Clarence almost shouted getting out of his usually calm character.

"I didn't know." Mel stuttered.

Clarence calmed down. "Off course you didn't know." he sighed. "We will just have to see." He disappeared in a bluish light and Mel ran back to P3 but she found her brother not there.

……………………

"Bibz you sure?" Madz asked concerned.

"Your brother is here." she whispered.

"How come I can't feel him?" she asked confused.

"He can't block me." Bibz told her. "He can block you but he can't block me." Bibz's eyes quickly flashed and she pulled her sister underneath the desk just as the doors swung open.

"Yeah I got in." A smooth voice said. "See. Not killing my goody two shoes witch side was good." The man with blonde curls tilted his head to the side speaking into a phone. "No your 'rents aren't here Wy. Alright, I'll meet you at the Manor in an hour cause your Aunts and Mom might not be here but someone else is."

Marcus adjusted his suit and stepped over to where Bibz and Madz were sitting just moments before reading. He knelt down and looked under the table. He touched the ground and his fingers ran across the tiles at one point feeling very hot and at the next point, extremely cold. "Well what do we have here?" he stood up brushing off his hands. "It looks like a family reunion."

A hurricane appeared and swept Marcus up and out of Magic School.

**And that's it for this chapter…**

**At this moment in time I am nursing an ankle which is twice the size of what my ankle actually should look like. It is bruised and kills because while I was writing this chapter I picked the scab. Oh and if you want to know how my left walking limb got so bad…I blame the tree! Because if the tree wasn't there I would never have gotten by foot caught in the roots.**

**Sorry but I had to disclose that bit of information no matter how pointless it was**

**Bibz**


	12. 2nd of February part II

**LoL…In the whole, my ankle is swollen even though Lizardmomma has said it, I REFUSE TO BLAME ANYONE BUT THE TREE! So if this case turns up in any courtroom you all know where I stand…P.S. Thanks for everyone's concern about my ankle I was so happy when everyone told me to get better…I was just seriously pissed so I wrote about it. :D It's much better now and it isn't as swollen. Love you guys**

**Bibz**

"Chris!" Bibz and Madz shouted as appeared in the attic where Chris was brewing a potion.

"What's wrong?" he asked adding more cinnamon to the potion he was making.

"Marcus." Madz said in a deathly low tone.

"Who's Marcus?" Chris frowned.

Bibz puffed. "Remember Wyatt's right hand man? The one who joined in on his…birthday executions?"

"The Air walker you mean. Blonde hair, brown eyes, likes black. I remember him." Chris nodded looking at the girls. "Why bring him up?"  
"Because he's here." Bibz said.

"With Wyatt." Madz nodded.

Chris' face fell and he looked at the girls. "You sure?"

"We heard him talking on the phone." Madz nodded.

He felt like they weren't telling him something. "How do you know Marcus?"

Madz sighed. "He's my brother. Elements of wind and water run in my family." she nodded.

Bibz looked towards the ceiling. "We don't have much time. He's trying to sense us."

"How does she know?" Chris asked Madz.

"Bibz and him combined powers on many occasions making something like a fire tornado type thing." Madz nodded. "It gave them a connection. I told you awesome fights."

……………………..

"Wyatt." Marcus spoke into his phone. "I was going to take out my sisters but then they ran to the Manor. Wanna meet me there?" he looked down off the bridge and spat. "See you in a few."

……………………..

"He's on his way." Madz and Bibz said together.

Chris stood his ground. "I so didn't need this today."

A hurricane appeared bringing along with it Marcus. He was around Chris' age maybe a few months younger. He smiled. "Hello Madeleine."

"Marcus." Madz grinned. "Last time I saw you, you were burning in a building fire set alight by your master. So it makes wonder what you're doing here."

"He's here because I'm here." Wyatt appeared in a bunch of black orbs landing next to Marcus. "Bianca, Madeleine. Oh and how could I forget Christopher?" he tilted his head to the side.

Chris rolled his eyes. "What's with the full names?"

"Seems more sinister." Marcus grinned.

"I'll show you sinister." Bibz said throwing her arm out so fire poured out of her hands and across the room.

With a flick of Marcus's hand the fire was extinguished in a gust of wind. "Silly girl. You didn't think I wouldn't have seen that."

"Oh yeah." Madz flinched. "Warning, he's a very good seer."

"Great." Chris muttered he then looked to his brother. "Why are you letting someone else do all the dirty work while you just sit back and watch?"

Wyatt grinned. "Oh I'm just letting him take care of his sisters. You, I'll deal with myself." Wyatt levitated and spun around kicking his brother in the chest.

Chris fell back crashing into a cabinet. "Aw Wyatt." he said standing up. "You can never just say 'Hi, how are you?' can ya?" Chris flung his arm out sending Wyatt flying.

Marcus just looked at his sisters. "So, who's it gonna be first ladies? Bianca or Maddie?"

"I've never been one for patience." Bibz said despite Madz trying to pull her back.

Bibz threw her arm out sending fireballs at Marcus. Marcus knew what she was going to do and extinguished the fire with a gust of wind. He didn't however see Madz sending to balls of water over to him which splattered all over his clothes and froze his arms and legs.

"Aw Madz." Marcus tried moving. "Why you gotta be like that?"

"Well I think I had to be this way when you tried to kill my sister." Madz frowned.

"But I am your full brother." Marcus said trying to reason with her while still fighting the freeze.

"Yeah but you've tried to kill me as well." Madz tightened her fist and watched as the ice wrapped over her brothers body.

"Don't kill him." Bibz warned. "There is still good in him."

Madz nodded and waved her hand over freezing everything but his head. "Cold?"

"Just a bit." Marcus replied.

Meanwhile Wyatt and Chris were going full on battle that was until Bibz intervened. "You are the one who sent us back here!" Bibz shouted at Wyatt as she pushed him telekinetically against the wall. Chris was shocked at her sudden surge of power.

"What?" Wyatt scoffed trying to get down. "I'm here to take you all back."

"He has the same memories as me." Chris told.

Bibz fished around in her pocket until she found what she was looking for. "I read it everyday to look for a clue." she handed it to Wyatt.

"Can't use my hands." Wyatt pointed out. Chris pulled the letter out of Bibz's hands.

"It says 'Dear Bianca and Madeleine I sent you to the astral plane so you don't forget about Mel. Help Chris get born and she should live. Wyatt. P.S. If I come after you…J.R.Y.C.H.O.T.G.D.A.N.T.B.O.C.Y.W.T.A.A.'." Chris looked at Wyatt. "You don't remember this? You don't remember the weird writing?"

"No." Wyatt frowned. "I don't remember but I believe I wrote it."

"Why?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"You wrote that song." Wyatt said. "It was the one you wrote after mom died. I read your diary and I think I'm the only one who ever read it. I made it a code. Just Remember You Can Hold On To Good Days And When The Bad Ones Come You Wish Them All Away." Wyatt nodded.

"Why such a long code?" Madz frowned. Even Marcus' head looked confused.

"It was only for an extreme emergency." Wyatt shrugged. "Can you let me down?"

"How do I know you won't attack us?" Bibz asked.

"I won't. I'm just as confused as you guys." he confessed.

"Oh I'm not confused." Madz nodded. "He forgot when he was caught in the time rip. He put the code there so if he did try to stop us he could remember. Let him go."

Bibz released her grip on Wyatt and Chris went and stood protectively over his charges. "What do we do?"

Wyatt looked over to Marcus. "Wanna unfreeze him?"

Madz looked over to her brother pathetically. "Must I?"

"We can't have Pheebs and Gi coming home to a frozen warlock." Chris said.

Madz rolled her eyes and swished her hand her brother instantly unfreezing. "Thanks sis." He dried himself off with a gust of wind and looked at Wyatt. "So what'd we do now?"

"Obviously something has to happen for Mel to live." Wyatt said.

Chris nodded. "I have to be conceived."

"Oh." Wyatt deadpanned. "Why is that a problem? Dad can't…"

"Just stop there!" Chris said putting his hands out. "No, I split them up when I came here to save you. The Aunts have it under control. I need you guys…" he pointed at Wyatt and Marcus. "Out."

"What?" Marcus frowned. "And miss my chance to fight with Madz and Bibz? I don't think so."

"I do." Wyatt said meet Chris' stare. "We need to save Melinda."

"What better way to do it than together." Madz said sarcastically.

Suddenly Chris stumbled back. "What the…?" he looked at his arm which had become slightly invisible. A noise was heard from downstairs and Chris looked at the other four. "Wait here."

He went downstairs and heard his Aunts conversation.

"I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me." Phoebe said

"But she wasn't." Paige pointed out.

"I know, I'm still trying to figure that part out." Phoebe said quietly.

"Uh, Phoebe, Paige?" Chris came to the bottom of the stairs and made himself known.

"Chris, you're okay." Paige said relieved.

"Which means Piper and Leo are okay." Phoebe nodded.

"Well, I don't know about that but I'm, uh, definitely running out of time here." he showed his Aunts his fading arm.

…………………….

Madz, Bibz, Marcus and Wyatt were told to go wait at Magic School by Chris who had also explained how Leo and Piper had gone missing. "Why am I listening to him again?" Wyatt frowned pacing.

"Cause I'll burn your ass if you don't." Bibz said sitting on one of the couches.

"I'll just blow it out." Marcus said throwing himself onto the longest couch.

"And I'll freeze you." Madz said sitting next to her sister.

"I would throw you against the wall." Wyatt nodded.

"No you wouldn't." Bibz shook her head.

"Yeah, I would." Wyatt replied.

"Well I say we can either talk about how we are going to fight each other or just fight each other." Marcus said standing up to face his opponents.

Bibz copied him and stood up forming a fireball in her hand. "You're on."

"NO!" Wyatt and Madz said together using their telekinesis to knock Bibz and Marcus back onto the couches.

"We can't fight." Madz told Bibz.

"At least not until this has passed." Wyatt said to Marcus.

"But this will be our last chance." Marcus said. "If Chris is conceived, Bibz and Madz would never have had a reason to come here meaning we would never have had a reason to come here. If he isn't conceived it's the same problem."

"Doesn't matter." Wyatt said. "There is a time for everything and this isn't the time for revenge."

………………………

"No. Forget that, alright?" Chris said half way up the stairs as he was trying to run away from Clarence. "I still got time. You stay away from me."

Mel who had made her way home slowly and painfully with public transport was watching the scene take place. "He'll fight more than I did."

"No. He's more excepting than you. He has less to hang onto." Clarence nodded.

"No he doesn't." Mel frowned.

"Yes he does." Clarence looked toward Mel. "He doesn't have you."

Mel closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her lashes. She saw herself disappear then reappear. "Oh no. Not again." she ran upstairs feeling Clarence's eyes following her all the way up.

She reached the attic just as she saw her brother disappear and her Aunts looking as if they had preformed a spell.

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen…was it?" Phoebe looked to Paige.

"I'm thinking no." Paige shook her head.

"What have you two done?" Mel asked but then remembered they couldn't hear her. "Argh!"

Chris reappeared about two minutes later. "What happened?" Phoebe demanded. "Where'd you go?"

"I just saw Piper and Leo." Chris said.

"Mom and Dad Chris, Mom and Dad." Mel knew it was pointless. No one could hear or see her. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "The spell. You're our connection with her. Ask where they are and how to get them back?"

Paige's eyes were fearful as Chris disappeared again. He reappeared in five minutes and Mel was extremely worried for she felt herself blackout during those minutes he was gone.

"They think somebody made a portal for the darklighter to pass through." Chris said.

"Somebody who?" Paige frowned.

Two darklighters appeared and Chris pointed to them. "Darklighters!" he shouted.

Phoebe and Paige through the vials they had prepared earlier at the darklighters and they were vanquished on the spot.

"Piper's not here anymore, I can't sense her." Phoebe shook her head.

"It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo." He looked over to where Mel was disappearing. "Take care." he whispered to everyone including his sister. Mel realised he could see her and she ran into his arms as he disappeared, the two siblings going into oblivion together.

…………………

"Chris, where are you?" Piper shouted from the ghostly plane trying to find out where Chris had disappeared to.

"Shh," Leo said softly. "Not so loud."

Leo looked around as an arrow flied straight through the window and hit him in the shoulder. It went right through and came out the other side in one sweeping moment.

"Leo?" Piper shouted. "Come on, come on." she said as she helped him out of the room. They needed to get out of there.

…………………

Wyatt and Marcus were looking at Bibz and Madz as they started to fade. Wyatt and Marcus were also slowly being engulfed by a white light. "We are going back to out time." Wyatt said. "But where are you two going? Without Chris you two would never have found us." The light was making its way up his legs.

"I don't know." Madz said fearfully.

"That was over eight years ago." Bibz said watching her arm go invisible. "We don't know how much things will change."

"See you guys." Marcus said. The white light had already engulfed half of him.

"So what you are always going to turn evil?" Maddie demanded.

"It's my destiny." he smiled and pushed some hair from Madz's face. "Love you sis."

"What about me?" Bibz smiled slyly.

"Off course I love you Bibz." Marcus grinned. "Who else is going to hit me upside the head but you?"

Wyatt looked at the twins. "You two didn't do your job very well."

"It'll work." Madz nodded. "We just gotta wait for Piper and Leo."

Finally the twins disappeared and Wyatt and Marcus were completely covered by the white light leaving the Magic School Library very empty.

………………….

Piper and Leo were walking back down the alley way where they had last seen Phoebe and Paige. They were running away from the darklighter and not quiet sure if they had lost him yet. "If there is a portal it's gotta be near by." Leo said as they reached the same spot they had disappeared from.

"No." Piper said slowing down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save you." Leo puffed exhausted.

"You mean, you're trying to save us, don't you?" Piper frowned but the look on Leo's face worried her. "Look, you need to sit down." They sat on the pavement and Piper looked at the wound on his shoulder from the darklighters arrow. "Maybe since the arrow went straight through..."

"It'll just take longer." Leo deadpanned. "They'll find a way." Leo said about Piper's sisters.

"How?" Piper asked. "We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us."

"They'll figure it out." Leo assured her. "I know them."

"In time?" she looked at him seriously tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Look, Piper, no matter what happens..." Leo said calmly.

"No." she shook her head.

"You have to keep trying to make contact…" he continued.

"I don't wanna hear it." she continued to shake her head.

"He's not after you, he's after me…" Leo kept talking.

"Would you please stop trying to save me?" Piper looked at him. She was trying to be angry but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Leo said truthfully.

"Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?" she said quoting him from before.

Leo slowly reached out and touched Piper's face. She leaned into his touch taking comfort from his hand. "I never stopped loving you." he whispered to her and Piper choked on her tears.

She pulled Leo towards her and their lips met. At first they were soft and gentle but then the time of which they were separated caught up and they felt like they needed to make up for the lost time.

Leo slid off Piper's jacket and the pulled off his own. Leo gently guided Piper down to the ground and smiled as he stopped kissing her to place the jackets together making a little bed. Piper smiled and quickly resumed kissing her as they laid amongst their discarded clothing.

He kissed her more passionately their old ways coming back to them. Old habits were remembered. Leo pulled Piper on top of him his hand fitting perfectly in the crook of her back. Piper ran her fingers through his hair finally placing them on the back of his neck. "I love you." Piper whispered between kisses.

"I've loved you forever." he whispered back breathing heavily.

Time seemed to pass by as their bodies touched and got mixed between each other. Rhythm got faster and faster moans escaping their lips between passionate kisses. "Piper…you…sure?" Leo gasped not quiet believing what was happening.

"Yes." she sighed. "Yes."

Suddenly both man and woman shouted in sheer ecstasy. The rhythm between the two bodies slowed down the hight of the euphoria ending. However they both were not ready to let go of the pleasure that was overwhelming them. The pleasure of being back with your one true soul mate, love.

Leo kissed Piper's neck and shoulders making her giggle. "Stop that." she laughed.

"You want me to do what?" he laughed kissing her even more.

"Stop that." she laughed. "It tickles."

"I love you so much." Leo said stroking his hand through her hair.

"You've said that once or twice today." Piper laughed.

"I'm making up for lost times." he said pushing her hair off her face.

Piper closed her eyes and then opened them again trying to fight the urge to sleep. She was scared if she did fall asleep she would wake up and find him gone. Leo saw the strain in her eyes as she tried to keep awake. "Go to sleep." he felt her fear of waking up alone. "Don't worry." he whispered lulling her to sleep. "I'll be here. I'll be right here."

Piper leant against his chest. "Promise."

"I promise." he stroked her hair until she fell blissfully asleep.

It was getting colder so Leo dressed her and pulled his own clothes on smiling. He leant her back against him and kissed her lips once more.

………………………

Chris and Mel arrived back in the black roundabout room Melinda was stuck in before. "Great." she threw up her hands moving out of the hug she was embraced in with her brother. "Just great."

"So you're Melinda?" Chris looked at his little sister.

"You still don't remember me?" Mel frowned.

Chris grinned. "Oh wait…aren't you that annoying little brat that follows me around all the time and steals my clothes…"

"Chris!" Mel said excited jumping on her brother and embracing him.

"Hey kiddo." Chris said tightening his grip on Mel. "Don't know how I forgot you."

"It wasn't your fault." Mel said.

"Yes it was. If I didn't break mom and dad up none of this would've happened." Chris said placing his head on Mel's. "I was so scared of meeting you it wasn't funny."

"What can I say." Mel shrugged. "I'm a scary girl."

Chris chuckled. "So how long we going to be here for?"

"Well Clarence told me I was going to go back to my time as a ghost but something obviously has happened." Mel shrugged.

Chris looked at Mel. "Maybe something went wrong."

Mel looked up at Chris a smile glittering in her eyes. "Maybe we have some hope."

All of a sudden an image popped up before them. Chris and Mel spun around and watched the film take place.

_Madz looked around confused. She was alone but…but last time she remembered she was with someone wasn't she? She was in her bedroom. However she hadn't been in her bedroom for years. No wait she was in the room that used to be hers. Before she moved out. When did she move out?_

"_Honey?" Maddie's mother called out. Amy appeared at Maddie's door. "Maddie are you going out with Elena tonight?"_

"_Elena?" Maddie frowned. Her memory started to go fuzzy._

"_Elena…your best friend." Amy sat next to Maddie. "Are you okay?"_

"_Um, yeah." Maddie nodded. "I might call Bibz and see how she is though."_

_Amy frowned. "Who's Bibz?"_

_Maddie looked away trying to remember. "I-I don't know. Mom, where's Dad?"_

"_Honey, your father has been gone for a long time." Amy was really concerned. She placed a hand on Maddie's head. "You okay?"_

_Maddie nodded. "Did I ever have a friend named Bianca?"_

_Amy looked confused but then nodded. "Yeah, when you were in kindergarten. She was then taken away because she got new foster parents…Do you want me to make you a potion or something to calm your nerves honey, 'cause you ain't acting like yourself."_

"_No, Mom, I'm fine." Maddie nodded. "Just fine."_

"_Okay then. If you need anything call me or your brother." Amy said._

"_Marcus is here?" Maddie asked._

"_Well not right now. He's at university." Amy nodded._

"_Oh right. I'm going to go for a walk." Maddie said as she stood up and headed for the front door. As she passed the mirror she caught the reflection of herself and noticed her purple streaks were missing and her hair had grown again. However she never had purple hair streaks. Maddie felt a big headache coming on._

_She closed her eyes and iced out reaching the living room of a big house. "Who are you?" someone asked. Maddie turned around and found a blonde twenty four year old looking at her. "Maddie." she stuck her hand out for the blonde man to shake._

"_Wyatt. You shouldn't be here." he spat._

"_I'm looking for someone." she said nervously._

"_Who?" Wyatt frowned. "There are no Halliwells left. I made sure of that." he approached her menacingly._

"_Um…I'm looking actually for a Chris." Maddie nodded backing off. "Or a Bibz or a Bianca." Maddie looked at him._

"_I know two Bianca's and neither of them would like you." Wyatt flung his arm out and sent Maddie flying._

"_Got the point!" Maddie said quickly icing out._

_When she opened her eyes she noticed she was in a back street in north San Fran. It was extremely dirty and there were people scattered around sitting by a fire. She stepped over to them and noticed her dress attire was completely inappropriate. They were all wearing dark and dirty clothing and fingerless gloves. Maddie was wearing a denim jeans and a lacy top. The fingerless gloves reminded Maddie of someone and that someone was staring right at her. _

"_Who are you?" the girl had dirty brown hair and a wispy fringe._

"_People seem to be asking me that question a lot." Maddie nodded._

"_You haven't answered the question." The girl formed a fireball in her hands._

"_Madeleine Wyatt. But you can call me Maddie." she had no idea why she was here. "What's your name?"_

"_Bianca. Bianca Smith." Bianca frowned. "How'd get here. You can't get here without being able to flame or shimmer."_

"_Well I guess you can ice here as well." Maddie said._

"_Ice?" Bianca frowned. "What's ice?" Maddie demonstrated her mode of transportation. "Cool."_

"_It is quiet cold." Maddie agreed. "Look I just panicked and iced over here. Although I feel like I know you."_

_Bianca looked at Maddie carefully. "I feel like I know you too."_

Chris looked at the image. He tried to touch it but it wavered. "This is life without us." Chris said.

"Not much different." Mel said.

"It's much cleaner." Chris laughed. "And people aren't as scared of Wyatt."

"_The worlds much cleaner than what I remember." Bianca said._

"_And not everyone is scared of Wyatt." Maddie mused._

"_Why are people scared of Wyatt?" Bianca frowned._

"_And the world has always been clean." Maddie's frown matched Bianca's. "Well…reasonably."_

"Did you hear that?" Chris frowned.

Mel nodded. "Touch it again."

Chris placed his hand on the image. "Remember who you are. You are sisters. Fire and Water. This is your whitelighter Chris."

"_Remember who we are." Bianca said._

"_We're sisters." Maddie looked around confused._

"_Fire and Water." Bianca was trying to figure out what she was saying._

"_This is our whitelighter. Chris." Maddie finished. "I was looking for a Chris. At Halliwell Manor."_

"_Ha!" Bianca laughed. "You meet Wyatt?"_

"_Freaky blonde guy who tried to kill me and told me he killed his family?" Maddie frowned. "Yeah I met him."_

"_Wyatt's cool." Bianca said. "You need to lighten up."_

"_Evil ain't cool." Maddie crossed her arms.._

"_I'm a fire starter." Bianca explained. _

"Stop fighting!" Chris said. "Meet me in year 2004, 3rd of February."

"_Meet Chris 2004 3__rd__ of February." Bianca said. "Who the hell is Chris?"_

"_Wyatt's little brother." Maddie said. "Oh my God. I remember. Bibz it's me your sister!"_

"_Look, water girl." Bianca shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_I so don't want to do this but I hope it jogs your memory." Maddie pulled Bianca close to her in a hug. On contact their bodies hissed and steamed formed._

"_Argh!" Bianca shouted in pain._

"_You aren't a fire starter. You're more than that. I am water and you are fire. We are sisters. Remember!"_

"_Madz." Bibz hissed. "You're killing me."_

_Maddie smiled and let go of her sister. "Don't worry, I don't remember how but we work past the whole no touching thing. I don't even remember what Chris looks like."_

"Now how could they forget that?" Chris joked.

Mel just whacked him in the stomach.

_Bianca looked at all her 'friends' who were aiming fireballs and energy balls at Maddie. "She's my sister. Don't worry. If we're going back to help Chrissie boy, the cleaners might get in the way. I'm gonna need to get refuelled especially after you sabotaged me." she went and stood by the fire._

"Well at least they'll be in the past and be able to help us with Wyatt." Chris grinned.

"We don't need help with Wyatt." Mel smirked. "You just want Bianca around."

"Yeah, as much as I want a hole in the head." Chris scoffed.

"So you want me to get the gun?" Mel frowned.

**I have half finished chapter thirteen and the alternate universe where there is no Chris and no Melinda IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Bibz**

**P.S. My catchy phrase for the day is 'Smile…there is a speed camera'**

**And that's why they won't let me drive anymore!**


	13. Why are we in a closet?

Mel and Chris watched as Bibz and Madz planed on how to get back to the year 2004. "So…" Chris said after an hour or two. The brother and sister sat on the ground doing absolutely nothing. "What do you wanna do when we are alive again?"

Mel laughed. "Um…have a shower."

"That's…gross." Chris said. Mel laughed harder. "I was going to say great bu…no it's just gross."

"I am going to tell Piper the truth." Chris nodded. "Tell her that I am not Chris Perry…I am Christopher Perry."

"Aw come one Chris." Mel whacked her brother slightly. "You gotta tell mom."

"Then I have to tell Leo, and then I have to pretend to like him." Chris explained.

"Dude, that man is saving your life at the moment." Mel said her jaw gaping open slightly.

"What do you…?" he looked down at his body which was starting to turn invisible. He looked over to Melinda and the same thing was happening to her body.

Chris disappeared and reappeared a minute later in the alley. "Yes! I'm back!" Chris shouted.

"Wait. What? How is that possible?" Phoebe looked to Chris. Piper, Paige and Leo shared the same confused glance.

"Don't ask me, ask..." Chris said excitedly. Then all of a sudden Leo collapsed. "Them." Chris said quietly looking worryingly towards his father.

Piper started panicking. "Paige, come on, quick, we've got to get him to Gideon." Paige ran to her sisters' side orbing them off leaving Phoebe with Chris.

"Come on. I think Mel's at the Manor." Chris said taking Phoebe's arm. Just as he did Madz and Bibz appeared out of no where in the clothes they were wearing the alternate reality. "Whoa." Maddie said. "Are you Chris?" she asked Chris and Phoebe.

"Don't you recognise me Madz?" Chris frowned.

Bibz looked down at her clothes as they turned from the homeless street look to her normal black and red outfit. Madz' clothes changed from her pampered princess look back to her loose skirt and pretty tee.

"Okay I am having two different lives both which I have lived rushing through my mind." Madz said staggering back.

Bibz caught her and grinned. "We got the whole touching thing under control."

"Yes!" Madz stood up. "Still confused though."

Chris laughed and Phoebe just shook her head having no idea what was going on. "Good to have you guys here." he went over and hugged the girls embracing them both.

"Where's Mel?" Bibz asked quickly.

"Wait did she reappear?" Phoebe looked at Chris.

"She should've." Chris nodded. "Let's go back to the Manor."

Phoebe took Chris' hand and he was shocked when he felt Madz and Bibz grab his other arm. "We're trying to sort through two sets of memories. Just hold on." Madz nodded.

Chris grinned as he squeezed Bibz's hand. They orbed back to the Manor and heard a voice from behind. "Can you hear me?"

They all turned around and Phoebe ran over to Mel and pulled her into a big hug. "Two days without you and I nearly went nuts."

"Hey Aunt Pheebs." Mel said. "You're gonna squash me."

Chris laughed. "I've spent the last couple of hours with her so she's all yours." Chris nodded.

Madz squealed and hugged Mel. "How are you? I mean I haven't seen you. I've talk to you but…" Madz squealed again. "It's been three years!"

Bibz laughed. "Maddie, you're killing the eardrums." she also joined in on the hug.

Paige orbed in a few minutes later matching Madz's squeal as she saw her niece. She jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around Mel.

"Don't I get a hug?" Chris pouted.

Paige laughed and hit Chris up over the head. "You ever split your parents up again and nearly cause your disappearance in time; I will kill you before you disappear." Paige nodded.

"You love me." Chris nodded.

"Of course I do." Paige hugged him around the waist seeing as he was too tall.

……………………

Piper looked at her husband. "I'm going to the bridge and then I'm leaving." Leo said. "I hope you understand."

Piper nodded. "Of course I do." Piper smirked. "As long as you are not going up because you're gay." Leo laughed. "I have no problem if you are but express it don't suppress it."

"Don't worry Piper. I'm not batting for any other team but yours." Leo confirmed.

Piper nodded. "Good because if you left me for another woman I'd be fine but another man…I'd start wondering what you were imagining last night."

"Hmmm." Leo leaned down and kissed Piper. "I really should be going."

Piper nodded. "Okay." she whispered. "Just um…don't be afraid to look over Wyatt if you've got spare time between smiting people and checking out the fellow Elder."

Leo laughed. "I won't forget to look over him Piper. I will forget to check out the Elders."

"And smite people. Don't forget to forget about that." Piper chuckled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." A tear fell from her eye and Leo tore his eyes away from her.

His eyes fell on Wyatt, who was sitting in his pram a meter away from them. "Now you be a good boy for Mommy. Remember I'm always in here." he placed his finger on his chest. "I love you buddy and I will always remember you." he kissed his sons forehead and looked back up to Piper. "Goodbye Piper."

"Goodbye isn't a good word to describe this." Piper nodded. "Our paths will cross again. So let this be until next time." she nodded.

"Until next time." Leo kissed her one last time before orbing away leaving Piper alone.

……………………

Chris was fixing himself up getting ready for the little celebration party. Well it wasn't a party, they were just going to hang out at P3 and dance all night. Mel was invited but they were using a glamour on her so she could come.

"Looking good." Clarence smiled.

"Whoa." Chris panicked. "Wait, what are you still doing here?"

"Don't worry, you're fine." Clarence laughed. "I just wanted to say good luck."

"Thanks." Chris said awkwardly. "Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you tell me all that stuff about living life and enjoying my day if you were coming for me all along?"

"Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance, Chris. Don't waste it." Clarence headed out and saw Melinda out the side of his vision. He nodded to her and then disappeared in a negative light.

"So hot shot." Mel said walking in. "You gonna tell me why you didn't want to talk to me when I was all ghostly?"

Chris looked at his sister. "Well I had just found out that even though I save you when you were five you still die when your seventeen and I was a little crushed. I didn't want to talk to you because I didn't know how to react."

Mel nodded. "Thanks for inviting me to the club tonight."

"It's cool. It was Bibz's idea. Something about you giving her good advice." he shrugged.

"Oh yeah." Mel said. "Good advice…"

……………………

Phoebe and Paige sat on Piper's bed waiting expectantly.

"Hi." Piper said as she finally walked into the room

"Hi." Phoebe grinned sitting on Piper's little couch.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Maybe you should sit down for a second." Phoebe nodded.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing. It's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?" Phoebe looked Paige.

"Yeah. I mean, it depends." Paige was nodding.

"Uh-huh, that sounds worse." Piper said also nodding her head.

"No, it's-it's just complicated." Paige replied.

"Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on?" Piper was getting a little sick of their babbling.

"Alright. Uh, Paige and I know what happened between you and Leo last night." Phoebe told her sister.

"What?" Piper chuckled. "Excuse me?"

"Not because anybody told us or anything," Paige said easing Piper's fears that Leo blabbed. "It's just because of Chris."

"Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?" Piper said nervously.

"Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't." Phoebe said. Piper looked totally confused. "Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it."

"Talk to us about what?" Piper frowned.

"Is this my turn?" Paige said unsure.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah. Uh, Chris is your son." Paige said quickly.

"Wyatt's brother." Phoebe smiled. "Look, I know this is huge..."

"No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible, it's crazy because I'm not pregnant." Piper shook her head absolutely confused. She noticed her hand was shaking.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"Yeah." Paige agreed.

"No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen?" Piper frowned then she shook her head. "I mean, I know how that could happen but it..." One name rushed through her mind. _Leo_. "What am I gonna do?"

"Maybe you should talk to Leo about it." Phoebe suggested.

"No, I can't."

"Why?" Phoebe asked, the same look of concern etched on Paige's face.

"Well…" Piper shook her head. "Because, because, because I can't."

There was a knock at the door and the three sisters saw Chris at the door. He was coming up to ask Piper if he could have a tab on the bar for that night and he would pay it off later.

"Is this a bad time?" Chris asked seeing the obviously confused looks on their faces.

Piper slowly walked towards Chris absolutely stunned. It all made sense. Piper knew she had seen it before. She knew she had seen herself and her sisters in Chris before but she never wanted to see it. The man who had manipulated them the past six months was her son and she didn't know how to deal with that. "Chris?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Chris looked slightly confused. "Piper what's wrong?"

He had called her Piper. It felt somehow wrong in Piper's mind. "Don't you mean mom?" she asked. Suddenly his dream made total sense in Piper's mind.

Chris opened his eyes alarmed. He looked at his Aunts and then back at Piper. "You didn't…" he said to Phoebe and Paige who did nothing but nod. "Why'd you…No!" Chris shook his head infuriated. He quickly orbed off before anyone could say anything.

"That wasn't the first encounter I was going for." Paige muttered.

Piper had tears welling up in her eyes. "He hates me." she nodded.

"No he doesn't honey." Phoebe shook her head. "He just has some mild issues."

"Yeah…his issue is he hates me." Piper said. "Oh my God I've been so…mean to him…I know I was trying to make it up to him these past few days but…how can he forgive me?" Piper shook her head.

Paige wrapped an arm around Piper. "You do know this means Mel is your daughter right?"

Piper's eyes widened. "I think I need to sit down."

………………………

Bibz sat at the edge of the woods knowing no one was going to find her there. She telekinetically threw things in the air and sent a fireball at them blowing them up as gravity took place. This place in the future would become the main grounds for the resistance. Chris would build a place out of magic and out of harms way. Whenever Madz and Bibz were in trouble they went there and someone would help them our and heal them.

She tried to remember what her other life was like but the memory was already fading. Her life as a street rat. It was exciting to say the least but she knew nobody she loved. She thought evil was cool. Madz was good. Madz was a being of good. Bibz on the other hand deep down inside had a feeling she was evil.

All of a sudden she heard and explosion. Bibz's head darted up and she looked over to where the trees were being blown up. There was a fire and Bibz quickly flamed over there to see what had happened. She was extremely shocked when she found her whitelighter standing in the middle of a clearing blowing random trees and plant life up. If the crater in the ground was anything to go by, Bibz knew he was just flicking his wrists carelessly and full of anger.

"Chris?" Bibz called out but her whitelighter made no move he heard her. He flicked his wrists a few more times and watched as things flew around him. Bianca had to duck a few times so falling debris didn't hit her. "Chris would you stop trying to kill me?" Bianca ran to his side and grabbed his arms forcing them down.

Chris was breathing heavily and his face was bright red with anger. However Bibz could see fear and frustration in his eyes. "Chris, what happened? Do you want me to get Mel or Madz?" she asked scared.

Chris finally noticed Bibz was there and frowned pulling away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking. I don't know about you but I've lived two different lives and it's confusing me slightly so I'm trying to think it through." Bibz said still looking at Chris concerned.

"Yeah well I'm venting." he kicked up some dirt.

"I can see that." she mumbled. "What happened?" she said clearly so he could hear.

Chris stopped moving and shivered. "Phoebe and Paige told Piper who I really am."

Bianca frowned. "Is that a bad thing? I thought you loved your mom."

Chris shook his head. "Of course I love my mom…it's just that…" he looked away and Bibz understood. Chris sat down and hunched forward his arms resting on his half bent knees.

Bibz sat next to him. "It's just that you learnt how to live without her and you learnt how to separate Piper from Mom."

"How'd you know?" Chris looked at her sadly.

"I kind of learnt how to separate everyone from the person I should've called Mom." Bibz nodded. "I never had 'Mom'. Whenever I finally got comfortable at someplace something seemed to happen that would make me have to leave, like Sandra or Julian would get better and want me back or someone would just get sick of me. One time, one of my foster parents got pregnant and they couldn't afford two kids so I got dumped."

Chris looked back at the ground. "Oh."

"Chris, even though that was a pretty sad example because, well let's not beat around the bush my mother and father were bastards, your Mom, no matter what time your in will always love you. You shouldn't have to separate Piper and your Mom because they are one in the same."

"No." Chris shook his head. "Piper has been pretty cruel to me but Mom would never kick me out of the house."

Bibz placed a hand on his leg and rubbed it slightly. "Look at it this way Chrissie." she joked. "If you met a complete stranger that got rid of your wife, told you your only child was gonna turn their backs on all you believe in and manipulate you until you nearly died, and don't tell me you didn't because I talked to Paige, what would you do to them?"

"I'd call you and tell you we're burning the evidence." Chris nodded.

"Then can you blame her?" Bibz nudged him. "Chris you are many things, brave, cool, handsome, strong and powerful, but you are also Mommy's boy."

Chris laughed and wrapped an arm around Bibz pulling her into a hug. "So maybe I should apologies for walking out when she called me her son."

"Oh you should definitely do that." Bibz nodded. "Go, orb before I have to burn you."

Chris stood up and looked at Bibz who was still sitting on the ground. "Come with?" he said sticking out his arm.

Bibz rolled her eyes. "You're just scared she gonna scream."

"Duh." he said as Bibz grabbed his arm and he pulled her up. "Orb or flame?"

"Orb away my good friend." Bibz laughed.

The two arrived in the kitchen where Piper was slowly moving around the kitchen cooking things. Once she heard the orbs she turned around to see Chris just staring at her. "I'll leave you two alone." Bianca nodded leaving the room. Little did Chris and Piper know, Bibz had run up the stairs calling Phoebe, Paige and Madz to hear what was going on. They were sitting in Piper's cupboard listening through the vents.

"Hi." Chris said awkwardly.

"Hello." Piper nodded.

"How are you?" he asked sitting down at the counter.

"Um…good." she said. "And you?"

"I'm…fine." he tapped his fingers on the bench top. "So what are you cooking?"

"Oh well I was going to ask you and the girls if you wanted to have dinner here. I made chicken noodle soup because Paige is getting the cold."

Chris smiled. "I like chicken noodle soup." he nodded.

"Really?" Piper smirked. "I'm going to have to keep that in mind."

Chris nodded awkwardly. "So have you told Leo? About who I am…not the soup."

Piper shook her head. "I don't think I can tell him."

Chris tried to hide his excitement. "Why?"

"He left for Elderland…forever. He had such a hard time leaving one son that it would be really bad for him to leave two." Piper explained. "I hope your not upset. I mean I can tell him…if you want."

Chris shook his head. "No, no, it's all up to you."

Piper nodded. "Okay."

"So you don't…mind?" he asked.

"Mind that you're my son?" Piper frowned. "Well I do mind that you didn't tell us, you manipulated us, you lied to us, you keep saying 'Future Consequences' and you split up your father and I nearly causing the ceasing of you and your sisters existence but..." Piper twisted her mouth into a sly smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better kid."

Chris grinned as Piper headed around the table. She raised her arms and shivered not knowing what to do. Chris nodded and Piper hugged him embracing him whole heartedly. "I always knew you were related." Piper whispered. "I just didn't want to see it because you scared me."

Chris nodded. "I scare people a lot."

Both Piper and Chris let go when they thought they heard someone say 'Speak louder'.

"Did you just hear Phoebe?" Chris was going to ask Piper but she raised a hand to silence him. She pointed to the grate on the wall and then pointed upstairs. Chris knew exactly what was happening seeing as his family had a problem with privacy.

"So Chris tell me…who's your favourite Aunt?" Piper smiled.

"Oh Paige for sure. I mean she doesn't snoop on me like Phoebe does." Chris had the exact same smile pasted on his face.

'What?' they heard someone whisper.

'Yes!' they heard another whisper.

Chris grinned. "But then again..." Chris said taking Piper's hand and orbing them upstairs behind Phoebe, Paige, Madz and Bibz. "They've both had a bit of a problem with keeping to themselves." He tapped Phoebe's shoulder and saw her flinch.

"We weren't listening." Maddie shook her head turning around. "I just dropped my earring. Oh…found it!" Madz said picking up nothing and pretended to fasten it to her ear.

"In my closet?" Piper frowned.

"Well she was helping me look for my jacket." Phoebe said.

"And I was walking by." Paige nodded.

"And only I have the guts to admit I was listening in." Bibz crossed her arms in a matter of fact way.

"Thank you." Piper smiled.

"You are officially my least favourite person in this closet." Phoebe looked at Bibz who just laughed.

"Does Mel know you know?" Chris looked at Piper who was shaking her head.

"Maybe I should go grab her." Chris nodded orbing away.

He came back a few minutes later and Mel followed. "I was just getting ready…What are we all doing in Piper's closet?" she asked looking around.

"It's a big closet." Madz nodded.

"It is also very stylish." Phoebe added.

"Oh Piper, I'm borrowing this tonight." Paige grabbed some jacket from behind.

"Alright people." Piper nodded. "We are all here for a reason."

"What might that be?" Mel asked.

"Interrogation." Piper smiled. "What was your Mom's name?"

Mel looked at Chris. "You can answer." he said.

"Tube…I mean that was her nickname. Her name is Tulip." Mel frowned. Bibz and Madz were trying their best to not laugh.

"Your Dad's name?" Piper said also trying not to laugh.

"Lee." Mel shrugged.

"Oh…so let me guess this." Piper nodded. "My name is Piper so then that translates to tube because pipes are tube shaped. Then because Tube is a pretty crap name it turns into Tulip which was the closest sounding name. And Lee a.k.a. Leo was the first thing you could think of."

Mel's eyes were wide and when she saw Chris was not worrying she looked at Piper and shivered. "Mom?" she asked. Piper nodded and Mel jumped into Piper's arms and squeezed her. After a few tears and a lot of hugging Mel finally let go of her mother. "I've been telling Chris to tell you but he said he wasn't going to because he didn't want to speak to Dad and it got really complicated and…Oh." she flung her arms around Piper again.

"Phoebe and Paige told me." Piper said. "Chris didn't know I knew until after they spoke to me. Okay Melinda, I'm pregnant so if you keep squeezing I might have a miscarriage."

Before Mel could let go Chris pulled her off. Everyone looked at him clearly interested. "I want to be born." Chris explained.

"I was joking." Piper patted her sons head.

"Alright." Mel nodded. "Are we all going out to P3 to celebrate then?"

"After chicken soup." Maddie said.

"Oh God yeah." Bibz nodded. "I miss Piper's cooking."

"You've only ever eaten it once." Mel said sceptically.

"And that was the best lasagne I have ever had." Madz pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Amen to that." Bibz patted her sisters back and pretended to bend her head for prayer.

Mel, Maddie and Bianca all looked at Chris pleading slightly. "I'm in for soup." he shrugged.

Phoebe and Paige looked at the teenagers and Chris. "Can we come to P3 with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Chris nodded.

"What about your Mom?" Piper smirked. "Can she come with you guys to my club?"

Mel nodded. "Yeah, you were always the cool Mom." she laughed.

"Also we are all broke." Madz nodded.

"I still got a question." Mel frowned.

Everyone looked at her waiting for this big question. "Why are we in a closet?"

They all stared at the youngest before bursting out laughing.

……………………

­­­­­­­­­­­»-(¯\/¯)­-» (°­­­­­­­°) «-(¯\/¯)­-«

.R.A.N.D.O.M..M.O.M.E.N.T.S..M.A.K.E..L.I.F.E..I.N.T.E.R.E.S.T.I.N.G.

­»-(¯\/¯)­-» (°­­­­­­­°) «-(¯\/¯)­-«

………………………

That night after two servings each of Piper's soup the group Mel, Madz and Bibz were sitting in Melinda's makeshift bedroom getting ready. Chris had already gotten ready early because he thought he was going to be setting up the bar not eating dinner with his family. Mel laughed as Maddie and Bianca did her makeup. "And now for the last part." Maddie grinned.

"The spell. Now we will see you as a fourteen year old unless we look in a reflection of you." Bianca nodded.

"Everyone else will see you as twenty, which is how old you'd be if you were from our time." Maddie smiled.

"Alright ladies." Mel grinned. "Hit me with the spell."

"Count twelve hours, and count no more..." Bibz started.

"That's how long this spell is for..." Madz rhymed.

"Look twenty years on your face…"

"To all but those who are in this place."

Bibz and Madz saw a white light spin around Melinda's body and saw no difference. "Mirror." Mel said holding out her hand. The hand held mirror showed the reflection of an older Melinda.

Bibz and Madz looked at the reflection. "Wow, Melly. You're pretty when your older."

Melinda laughed as Chris came in. "Come on. We're leaving."

"Are the Aunts and Mom taking the car?" Mel asked.

Chris shook his head. "Orbing with Aunt Gi."

"Cool." Mel stood up and walked passed a mirror.

Chris caught her reflection. "Wait…step back." he said. Mel went back to the mirror. Chris fell silent knowing that the girl in the mirror was the girl who he would've known. "Okay, we can go now." he whispered.

Maddie and Bianca shared an awkward glance and smiled. "We'll meet up in the back." Bibz said trying to stop the awkward silence. They all nodded, Mel and Chris orbed off and Bibz and Madz followed icing and flaming.

**Oh Lord its 3 a.m. again…I gotta learn how to stop writing…and write during the day!**

**Love you all**

**Bibz**


	14. Start of Something Greater

**Thanks for the reviews…I won't update unless I get 10 more reviews...the most i've ever gotten for one chapter is six...**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat in their corner on the lounges laughing and talking, Maddie was on the dance floor chatting up random guys and dancing with whoever wanted to, Bianca stood on the sidelines pretending to notice, while Chris and Mel were at the bar. For a Tuesday night the club was pretty packed with people who had just finished work and all we clubbers. While Chris was ordering the drinks the barman was checking out Mel. Once Chris had finished his long order the barmen laughed.

"Jeez man, who you dating for such a long order?" the British barmen, Jacob asked.

"It's for Piper, Phoebe, Paige and guests." Mel explained.

"Who are you?" Jacob flirted with Mel.

"My sister." Chris clarified.

Mel laughed and Jacob backed off. "Sorry Chris. Thought she was available."

"I am." Mel nodded Jacob smiling.

Chris just shook his head. "Just make us the drinks."

Jacob laughed going back behind the counter and pouring the drinks. Chris looked at his little sister and smiled sadly. "I gotta talk to you later." he said over the music.

Melinda frowned. "What about?"

"About you going back to your time." he said.

Mel frowned and looked at him uneasily. "Mom, just found out who we are and you want me to go away?"

"No." Chris shook his head. "In my time you disappeared but only for five weeks. Mel you've been here for a month."

"So, I gotta go back at the end of this week? That's so unfair." Mel watched her brother pick up a tray of drinks and start heading towards the lounge.

"Look, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Chris said to Mel who nodded grumpily. Chris placed the drinks on the table and smiled. Madz and Bibz seeing him with drinks went and sat down next to The Charmed Ones. "Pink margarita for Phoebe, pink lemonade for Paige, one watermelon breezer for Madz, vodka and lemon for Bibz, mocktails for Piper and Mel and a scotch and coke for me." he set them all out on the table and everyone grabbed their drinks. "On the house."

"Yeah." Piper laughed. "My house." she picked up her drink. "What's with the mocktail? I need alcohol."

"Honey you're pregnant." Paige reminded Piper.

"Only a few hours." Piper scoffed.

"Alcohol…" Phoebe said whilst sipping her drink. "Can be very damaging on the foetus causing problems later on in life."

"Quickly Piper." Maddie smiled. "Have some of my drink. We wouldn't want Chris to turn out any differently."

"I am not damaged." Chris said as everyone else laughed.

"We know, honey…" Paige shrugged sipping her own drink. "It's just that you're very neurotic."

Chris ignored the comment and waited until everyone stopped laughing before he noticed Bibz sitting off in her own world. She was the one who usually got excited before, after and during clubbing. "Hey why you so quiet?" Chris said softly to Bibz so no one else would notice.

"Oh, I am?" she shook her head. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About?" Chris asked

"Just something about Wyatt. Why he turned evil." Bibz explained. "I'm starting to think it wasn't just a demon."

"Why you say that?" Chris frowned.

"The other future." Bibz said. "The one where I was one of Wyatt's best friends. He said something about not trusting anyone because it was the people he put his trust in that betrayed him."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That was a different future."

"What you two talking about?" Maddie asked.

"Future Consequences." Bibz answered.

The room suddenly froze. They all looked at Piper. "Sorry but it was either that or I blew the place up. I hate it when you say 'Future Consequences'."

"Sorry." Chris and Bibz said together.

"Can you unfreeze the room?" Phoebe said. "People are still coming in and it would be bad for business."

Piper rolled her eyes and unfroze the room. "Dance?" Chris said to Bibz.

Mel suddenly looked at her and Bibz rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Once Chris and Bibz were on the dance floor it became very clear dancing was just a distraction. "In my time Wyatt was good up to a certain point. It was like when he was ten. That's when he started changing." Chris said whilst pretending to dance with his charge.

"Yeah well that does explain why good could've turned him. He didn't start changing overnight you just started noticing it when he was ten. He would've been changing earlier but he was so young it looked like he was just developing a personality. Understand?" Bibz said twirling around slightly.

"Yeah I get it." Chris paused. "Are you telling me my brother was never good?"

"No." Bibz said as the song started finishing. "I'm just saying it was always there. It was just a slow process. Evil would've just turned him."

The song ended and turned into a slow song. "I'm going to sit down." Bibz said. "Finish my drink."

Chris nodded and watched as Bibz went back to her seat and take a sip of her drink. He suddenly felt like an idiot and wanted to slap himself over the head but he just went to the bar and ordered another drink.

…………………………

The next morning Maddie awoke stiff from a night on the lounges of P3. Bianca had taken the couch out the back of P3 while Chris slept in his own bed in the other back room of the club.

She groggily stood up and pulled her slippers on as she headed for the bathrooms. She knew they were still unclean from the party the night before but said nothing of it as she projected her toothbrush into her hand and scrubbed away. She suddenly felt someone orb in behind her and when she turned around she was surprised to see little baby Wyatt standing there. Madz spat the toothpaste out and looked at the little boy. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"Wew Kwiss and Melly?" he asked nodding his little head.

"Well baby, they aren't here." Madz said kneeling down and picking him up. "Chris is sleeping and Melly is at the Manor also sleeping."

"Okay." Wyatt nodded. "When you see Melly and Kwiss tell them bad men came sayin they gonna hun them."

Madz looked at the little boy shocked and confused. "Alright baby let's get you home."

"Orb?" Wyatt giggled.

"Alright." Madz nodded and Wyatt orbed them both to the Manor where Piper was in Wyatt's room panicking.

"Oh my God you're alright." she said as she swooped down over Madz and picked up her son.

"He just orbed over to me and asked where Mel and Chris were." Madz explained.

Piper groaned. "Argh, I'm so gonna have to bind that orbing ability." she looked at him. "Stop scaring Mommy."

"Kay." he grinned a big not so toothy smile.

Piper rolled her eyes and placed him back in his crib before turning around to look for a bottle of milk. She then noticed Madz still in the room. "Anything wrong Honey?"

Madz looked at Wyatt. "I think Chris and Mel are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Piper asked quickly turning away from Wyatt.

"I don't know." Maddie shook her head. "That's all I got out of him."

Piper looked at her baby boy. "Honey, which bad men came?"

"Big tall man." he nodded.

"That narrows it down." Piper said trying not to get frustrated. "Alright honey, your brother and sister are depending on you. What else did he look like?"

"Fuzzy and blue." Wyatt laughed.

"We could be looking for Stitch." Madz shrugged.

"Stitch?" Piper looked at her.

"Character from Disney channel." Maddie said shyly.

Piper restrained herself from blowing Madz up. "Wyatt, did he say anything else?"

Wyatt nodded. "He said Wednesday."

Piper looked at Maddie. "Today is Wednesday." she shook slightly and Maddie placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Nothing will happen to them." Maddie looked back at Wyatt. "When did the bad men leave?"

"They didn't." he said innocently. "I boomed dem."

"That sounds so totally wrong." Madz said. "But I think he blew them up."

"I understood the whole booming process." Piper nodded and Maddie couldn't help but smirk. "Go wake up Chris and Mel. Tell them everything and get your head out of the gutter!"

Maddie nodded and iced out arriving back at P3. "Chris your sister is in danger." she whispered in Chris' ear. "Orb to the Manor."

He quickly woke up and without another word he orbed straight to his house into the room where Mel was sleeping. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before and looked very tired and ragged.

"Where's the fire?" he frowned groggily.

Madz who had iced next to him laughed. "Don't worry Bibz hasn't woken up yet. Let me wake up Mel and I'll explain." she nudged the young girl awake.

"Go away." she groaned.

"Demons." Madz whispered and Mel instantly shot up.

"Where?"

"You two got drunk last night didn't you?" Madz crossed her arms.

"No." they said defensively. Then there was a pause. "Yes." They frowned.

"Mel, your fourteen." Chris said to his sister.

"Yeah well you got drunk once when you were five so ha!" Mel shook her head standing up and stretching.

"Despite common knowledge it was my Uncle's that got me drunk giving me the wrong glass so instead of apple juice I got alcohol." Chris nodded.

"You two, I don't care about your party history." Madz said. "I called you here because a fuzzy blue demon came into Wyatt's room this morning and said something about hunting you two on Wednesday. Today is Wednesday. Now Wyatt blew up the demons but we are still on alert, now sober up and get dressed because I have a feeling a visit to the underworld shall be in order." she clapped her hands loudly twice and both Halliwell siblings flinched.

…………………………

"Hey Paige." Chris nudged his Paige slightly. "Paige, you gotta wake up."

"What time is it?" Paige frowned.

"Around ten." Chris said.

"Argh I got to be at work in like ten minutes." she groaned.

"To bad." he whispered in her ear lying down next to her supporting himself on one arm. "I guess you're gonna have to stay in bed all day."

"No, I got to go to work." she groaned attempting to pull herself out of bed.

"Well we got demon issues." he said softly stroking her arm.

Paige looked very confused at the hand stroking her arm almost flirtatiously. "Chris, you alright there?"

Chris grinned and nodded. "Yes. Back to the demon issues."

"What kind of demon issues and why can't they wait?" Paige said still wary of Chris' odd behaviour.

"Oh because…" Chris smiled slyly. "They aren't very patient." He quickly leaned against Paige pressing his lips firmly against yours. At first Paige attempted to fight him off but he was to strong. As Paige grew weaker 'Chris' morphed back into his true form. He had platinum blonde hair and black orbs for eyes. "Nightie night witch." The demon muttered as Paige fell unconscious in his arms.

"Hey Paige, you have to get ready for work." Phoebe said knocking at Paige's door. Once she opened it she noticed an unmade bed and no Paige. "She must've already left."

……………………………

Bianca woke up with the awful groggy feeling of being drunk. "Argh." she shook her head and went behind the bar. She opened the cash register and tapped in the combination 08021 into the register. The hidden draw opened and Bibz smiled when she saw the hangover potion was still there. "Good ol' Prue. She always keeps a bottle here. Wonder if it's off." she looked at it and smiled. "Should've known it would never go stale on me." she popped the cork off the lid and sipped it knowing that because the potion had fermented it would be a lot stronger. She was right because from the little drop she felt better in seconds.

Bibz remembered Chris and Mel getting a little tipsy the night before and headed into Chris' room to give it to him. "Hey Chris, I got something for you." Bibz said as she entered the room. No one was there. She headed to the couch where Maddie was supposed to be sleeping. She had walked past it before but hadn't noticed her sister missing. She quickly flamed to the Manor to look for Mel who was also missing. She ran towards the kitchen and frowned at the emptiness. Usually Piper Halliwell would be up baking cookies or something.

Bianca felt panicked and quickly ran upstairs and looked in the three rooms. No one was in any of them and to make things worse on her conscious Paige's bed wasn't made. Paige always made her bed. All the bedrooms were empty and she quickly looked in the last place they could be. As Bibz bolted up to the attic hundreds of possibilities of where everyone could be flew through her mind.

When she flung open the attic door and found Chris, Mel, Piper and Maddie all standing there looking as if she was a maniac she nearly passed out. "I am going to kill you all." she nodded. "I woke up to find NO ONE at P3 and then NO ONE in Melinda's bed and NO ONE in the house. In mortal families its bad, imagine how bad it is in a WICCAN FAMILY!" she screamed and once she had screamed Piper smiled.

"Good morning to you too." she said before looking back at the Book of Shadows.

Bianca looked slightly taken aback but then went and sat on one of the sofa's, sleepiness taking over.

She then saw how badly Chris and Mel were reacting to light and sound and pulled the potion out of her pocket. "One drop should do ya." she said before leaning back on the couch.

Someone was trying to explain something to her but she took no notice of it falling into a deep slumber no one could wake her up from. Mel watched as Bibz fell asleep and started shaking her shoulders. "Bianca, wake up! Bibz wake up!" she called out.

Maddie frowned at her sisters' weird behaviour and knelt beside her. "Bibz? Bibz wake up!"

"Move out of the way." Piper said. Maddie and Mel stepped back and Piper delivered a small blast to Bibz' arm. Nothing happened but her body jolted slightly.

"No." Madz shouted before Piper could do it again. She knelt next to her sister. "Bibz wake up! Just wake up!" she screamed.

Chris grabbed Maddie's arms. "She's under a spell." he said. "She's not dead. Her chest is still rising and falling."

Maddie then noticed Bibz was breathing and exhaled. "What the hell happened?"

Piper shook her head. "She just…fell asleep."

"I don't get it either." Chris shook his head looking at the girl just sleeping on the couch.

"Could it have been the potion?" Mel asked worried.

"You two feel tired?" Madz asked.

Brother and sister both shook their heads. "I feel fine." Chris nodded.

"Then it's something else." Piper concluded. She headed back over to the Book of Shadows. "I found our blue and fuzzy friend. His name was Ayano and he was an Oni. Make sense to anyone?"

Maddie nodded. "I used to study Japanese mythology. Oni's are Japanese demons. They're a mix of troll, ogre and dragon."

"I've seen them, in paintings and things." Mel nodded. "I thought they were red."

"No, there are other colours." Chris nodded. "Red was just a favourite because it represented anger."

"His name means colour and design." Maddie nodded. "If I'm right there should be a section on Oni's in Magic School."

"No need." Piper flicked through the book. "We got an Oni vanquishing potion. We make a couple of them and we should be fine. Except I need my sisters."

"What does this have to do with Bibz?" Chris frowned.

"We'll figure it out." Mel nodded. "Maybe this is all a distraction."

Piper nodded and headed over to the little cauldron pot. "Mel look through the Book for a counter spell to wake the hothead up. Maddie help me with the potion, Chris grab your Aunts." she nodded. "Go!"

Chris orbed out, Mel went to the book and Maddie started grabbing the potion ingredients off the table. "It's good to have helpers." Piper grinned.

…………………………

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and stared back at the computer screen. She typed and the backspaced. She thought there was something wrong. It was just a feeling she had. Then when her nephew orbed in she knew there was something wrong.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked slightly panicked.

"Demon alert or more specific Oni alert." Chris said. "We need Power of Three."

"Japanese demons?" Phoebe frowned. "In San Francisco?"

"We've battled Hindu and Greek demons, why not Japanese?" Chris said putting out his hand. "Now let's go grab Paige."

Phoebe nodded. "Meet me in the elevator." Phoebe picked up her jacket and heard Chris orbed out as she headed out the office. "Hey Elise I'll be right back, okay?"

Elise shook her head. "Phoebe I need you in the office today. There is a meeting with all the main columns at three."

"Alright." Phoebe nodded smiling. "It's eleven now, I'll be back by three."

Elise breathed in deeply. "You better be Phoebe."

Phoebe left the office and pressed the elevator button. Once the door opened she found Chris alone inside. "Let's go." he said pulling her inside and when the doors closed they orbed out and orbed into a supply closet.

Once they stepped out some worker was looking at them funnily. "Don't orb into supply closest Chris." Phoebe whispered. "It looks bad."

"Ew." Chris shook his head and headed to the front desk. "Um…is Paige Matthews here?"

The lady behind the counter shook her head. "She hasn't come in today." she said quiet nasally.

"Thanks." Phoebe said pulling Chris into the empty stairway. "You didn't sense her here?"

"No." he shook his head. "She told me where she was working."

"Well try to sense her." Phoebe told him.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to sense his Aunt. When his eyes opened in alarm Phoebe knew he couldn't find her anywhere. "Alright home, home, now." she grabbed onto Chris' are who orbed out instantly.

They reached the attic and Piper was smiling. "Oni vanquishing potion check. I just need you and Paige bless it."

"Well we are down a sister." Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper panicked. "Down a sister? How?"

"I can't sense her." Chris shook his head.

Maddie, who was downstairs putting the potion ingredients away, came in the attic door. "Where's Gi?"

"Gi?" Piper frowned.

"Paige's nickname in the future." Mel explained. "She's missing. Chris can't sense her, can you?"

Maddie shook her head. "If she's off Chris's radar she must be in the underworld and I can't sense anyone down there."

"But Bibz can." Chris said.

"Which is why they cast a spell on her." Piper understood what had happened. "They distracted us from Paige when they told us they said they were coming after Chris and Mel. They must've known Bibz could sense her so they cast a spell."

"So what'd we do?" Mel asked standing by Piper.

"I need you and Chris to bless the potion and make up for Paige." she nodded. "Phoebe, come scry with me."

"And me?" Maddie asked.

"Wake your sister up." Was all Piper could say and looked at the sleeping figure restlessly.

……………………………

Paige woke up and flinched as she tried to scratch her nose. Her hands were in chains and she groaned. "That wasn't Chris. That was also gross."

"Ah." A demon came around the corner. "I see you don't share your family's love of their whitelighter."

Paige looked at the demon. "No, I like living men thank you very much."

The demon laughed. "I am Carson and I am your captor. I was hired to grab you."

"Pleased to meet you." Paige rolled her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go." she tried to orb away but it didn't work.

"Yes, I have bound your powers with that little bracelet on your wrist." There was a woven bracelet on Paige's right arm with a red gem. Every time Paige tried to use her powers the gem glowed as if absorbing them. "Now be a good witch and stay still." He grabbed an athame off of his altar and headed towards her.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked as he placed the athame on her wrist.

"Collecting your blood. There is a bounty after charmed blood. I knew the least loved sister would be the perfect one to grab." he slid the knife down her arm and Paige hissed in pain.

"My sisters will come." she gasped.

"Keep believing." The demon growled letting the blood drip down Paige's arm and into a vial. "It might get you somewhere."

……………………….

"I hate demons." Bibz said as she woke up.

Maddie had recited a little spell and her sister woke up. "Oh thank God." Maddie tackled her sister. When Chris heard the growling and spluttering he knew Bibz had woken up.

"Come on Madz, we need her breathing to sense Paige." Chris pulled Maddie off of Bibz. "You right?"

"Paige?" Bibz frowned as Chris lifted Bibz up off the couch.

"She's in the underworld somewhere and we need Fire."

Bibz nodded. "Um let me get changed and I'll go down."

Chris nodded as Bibz concentrated trying to get changed using magic. When nothing happened Chris frowned. "Hurry up."

Piper, Phoebe and Mel gathered around looking at Bibz curiously. "I can't."

Madz frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My magic isn't working." Bibz said attempting to flame.

"Great, they booby trapped my spell with consequences." Madz crossed her arms.

"Or the spell took her powers away when she fell asleep." Mel placed a hand on her friends back trying to make her feel better.

Piper puffed. "Well we'll have to find Paige another way."

Phoebe looked at Chris. "Why don't you go to the underworld and try?"

Chris nodded and orbed away. "My powers are gone?" Bibz frowned. "Can I still touch fire?"

"I don't think so sweetie." Phoebe grimaced.

Bibz looked at Madz. "I wish I was still sleeping."

…………………………

Chris looked around the Underworld closing his eyes and attempting to sense his Aunt. He felt nothing. He orbed to another section of the Underworld and the same deal. Chris panicked slightly. He couldn't sense his Aunt anywhere. He orbed back up to Golden Gate and closed his eyes concentrating on all the evil out there. "Paige where are you?" Chris growled.

"She's missing." A voice came from behind him.

Chris spun around and was face to face with Gideon. "Well I figured as much."

"There is a bounty on Charmed blood." Gideon explained. "If you don't find her soon she will be dead."

"How do you know this?" Chris asked.

Gideon shifted his eyes upward then back to Chris. "Grapevine."

Chris frowned and orbed away. Gideon orbed back to his office where Sigmund was waiting.

"Are you sure this is how you want to go about it?" Sigmund frowned.

"Leo is out of the way now and I'd like to get it over with quickly. Paige will not be killed and the fire child will get her powers back and everyone else shall be fine. Only Piper shall not be harmed because then love will force Leo to sense it. And by the time everything is restored to the way it, Wyatt shall be gone." Gideon said.

Sigmund twitched nervously but nodded. "Okay."

Gideon looked over to his assistant and smiled. "Do not worry Sigmund. This is the start of something greater than right and wrong. It is all good."

……………………………

Piper flipped through the same pages of the Book of Shadows for what felt like the hundredth time. "We are not going to find anything in here." she slammed it shut and Phoebe looked at Piper.

"Don't worry honey. We're going to find her." Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"In time?" Piper demanded.

"We always do." Mel grinned. "And you still got someone who can heal."

"Three people who can heal." Madz smiled.

Bibz shook her head grouchily. "Two people who can heal."

"Oh…right." Madz flinched under Bibz's death glare.

"Alright, well we are going to have to try the 'To call a lost witch' spell again." Piper said relighting the candles.

"It won't work Piper." Maddie said. "Whatever demon has planed this he's thought of everything."

Piper looked at her. "I think I got an obvious plan."

"Sounds great." Mel said sarcastically.

**See…there was still a plot!**

**Bibz :D**

**Review please**


	15. Last Halliwell Standing

**I said ten reviews or something but I couldn't help it…I love knowing you guys are reading**

Chris orbed back to the attic where Piper and Phoebe were brewing a potion and Mel was trying to convince them it was a bad idea. "What are you three doing?" he asked.

"We are going to go and attack every demon in the Underworld until we find our sister." Piper smiled.

"No you aren't." Chris told them. "That's suicide."

"Something we wouldn't do." Phoebe replied shortly.

"I've tried. It's worse that talking to a brick wall." Mel complained.

Maddie was sitting on the couch after sending Bibz out of the attic so she doesn't get hurt. "I'm totally with Mel and you but what if it's the only way?"

"They've only gotten rid of two of us." Chris scoffed. "One is still with us and the other we can get back easily."

Piper looked to Chris. "What did you find out?"

"I couldn't sense but they can't kill her. There is a bounty for Charmed Blood and blood dries up if the person is dead." Chris explained.

"Great, so we don't have much time." Phoebe said pouring the potion into a vial. "Will our lives get better in the future?"

"Can't answer that." Chris said.

"Don't worry." Piper said pouring three more vials. "We won't make you. These are the strongest potions we have as long as you bless them on behalf of Paige."

Chris rolled his eyes and cut his finger with the athame on table and then squirted his blood into each vial. "I don't agree with this."

"We aren't asking you to." Piper said. "Now be a good boy and look after the girls." Piper patted his cheek as she took Phoebe's hand, threw a potion to the ground and disappeared.

"You think it'll work?" Madz frowned.

"I hope so." Mel nodded.

…………………………….

After a long time of searching for life Piper found a group of demons preparing for something.

"Hey." Piper called out to the nearest demon. "What's up?"

"Who are you?" he growled. He had tribal markings all over his body and was wearing a vest and loose pants.

"Piper Halliwell." she said. "And this is my sister Phoebe." Phoebe raised her hand.

"We're looking for our sister." Phoebe said.

The demon summoned a few of his friends. "I haven't seen her but thanks for coming." He formed an energy ball in his hand and smiled.

"Oh no you don't." Piper said throwing her hands up and blowing him up. "Now where is the bounty hunter of Paige?"  
Another demon raised his arm to send a fireball towards them but Phoebe levitated and kicked him before throwing a potion at him. "Anyone want to help?"

The sound of energy balls and fireballs being formed in hands echoed through out the small cavern. "Fine then." Piper said. "Have it your way." She raised her hands blowing up demon after demon. Which ever demons Piper didn't blow up Phoebe threw potions at. Once all the demons were vanquished one remained cowering in fear.

"I-I-I can tell you where your sister is." he whimpered.

"Where is she?" Piper demanded.

"Bounty Hunter…" but he couldn't say anything because a fireball was sent hurtling at the demon.

When Piper spun around she saw a black haired demon start to shimmer away. "Oh no you don't." she froze him on the spot.

"Where is Paige?" she asked as she unfroze his head.

"Paige, who is Paige?" the demon growled.

Piper blew up on of his arms. "Tell me where my baby sister is or else."

The demon growled in pain and looked at Piper. "Never."

Piper blew up his leg. "Now I can do the other leg if you want."

"I don't know where she is. I was hired to keep you away and to keep my master secret." he shouted.

"Your Master?' Phoebe questioned.

The demon winced. "Thank you for the answer." Piper said. "But you're still evil and you had some part in my sisters' capture I'm sure." With a flick of her wrists the demon blew up. "So we find who this demon was and we find out who his master is."

Phoebe nodded. "What I don't get is why so many different demons would band together to get some bounty. Wouldn't they all want it for themselves?"

"I don't know Phoebe, but the sooner this is over with, the sooner we can get Paige." she held Phoebe's hand and threw the other transport potion on the ground.

……………………………

_While Phoebe and Piper were killing demons…_

Chris looked to his sister. "I'm going to go downstairs, check on Bibz." he took the stairs down and realised his mistake when he heard a crash from the conservatory. When orbed into the room he found Bibz knocked out cold on the now broken coffee table and two demons snickering.

Chris through his arm out throwing both demons back and into two glass doors before running to Bibz's side and checking for a pulse. "Come on Bianca, wake up." he tapped her face. When she didn't respond he looked at the demons. "She doesn't have powers. Now how does that make you look strong?" he said holding the two up with his powers. He didn't see another demon shimmered in behind him throwing a long dagger at him.

Bibz who was waking up saw the knife heading at Chris's back and before he could respond to the sound of metal flying through the air, Bibz pushed him aside and was hit with the dagger instead. It flew straight into her chest making her stagger back.

Chris blew up the demon and sent the other two flying into each other before blowing them up. He knelt beside Bibz. "Mel!" he shouted. "Melinda Bibz is hurt!"

However no one came downstairs. Chris pulled the dagger out of Bianca's chest and held down his stomach at all the blood that had seeped over his hands. He placed his hands over Bibz's heart and prayed to get some sort of miracle. "Come on healing powers work with me here."

Bibz opened her eyes and looked at Chris. "Hey Chrissie. Save…Paige…I'll be fine. Just sleeping." Her eyes closed and Chris shook her.

"No, no, no you've already fallen asleep. Remember? You were sleeping all morning, come on Bibz wake up." Chris shook her shoulders then tried healing again. "Melinda! Maddie! Get down here. Bianca's dying." Chris pulled the girl into his arms vaguely aware of the person who iced in behind him.

……………………………

_And while all of this was happening…_

Chris had just left the attic when Maddie and Mel heard a crash downstairs. Maddie placed a protective hand on the younger girls shoulder. "Go to Wyatt's room. Keep him safe."

Mel nodded knowing someone had to take care of her big baby brother. Before she could walk out of the attic a demon grab her from behind. On pure instinct she threw him over her shoulder. Maddie looked impressed until they found out the demon had the power of multiplicity creating a copy of himself behind Mel. He grabbed her from behind and shimmered off leaving Maddie alone with the demon. "Where'd you take her?"

"To my cavern." The demon grinned knocking Maddie over with a sweep of his hand.

"Never…" Maddie said whilst spitting out blood. "Piss off." she stood up. "An Ice Queen." she created a frozen sword in her hand and the demon summoned his own sword.

Maddie raised the sword above her head and sent it crashing into the demons sword. After a few good swings Maddie and the demon had their swords both out in front of them crossing over. Maddie saw then energy ball form in the demons other hand so she squinted her eyes and turn it into ice. "Don't play dirty."

"I'm a demon." he reminded her as he pulled his sword out and attempted to stab her in the stomach.

Maddie was too fast and knocked his sword out of his hand in a moment of weakness. She knocked him to the ground and raised her sword to his neck. "Where'd your double take Mel?"

"I don't know." The demon spat. "I ain't the original to tell."

Maddie looked at him. "If you aren't the original where is he?"  
"We don't know." The copy demon said. "He just talks to us. Through our minds. It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't even want the girl."

"Then why take her?" Maddie asked.

"Because we were ordered to." And those were his last words for Maddie stabbed him in the stomach and he blew up.

She melted the sword and then heard Chris shouting. "Bianca's dying!" she heard the shout and Maddie quickly iced downstairs. When she arrived she saw Chris holding Bibz's head to his shoulder as he desperately tried to wake her up.

"Bianca." Maddie knelt beside her sister. "Lay her down."

Chris did as he was told and watched as Maddie placed her hands over her sisters' chest. He wiped a tear from his eyes and tried to explain what happened but he couldn't say anything.

Maddie watched desperately as water bubble fell from her fingers and seeped into the wound in Bianca. Maddie and Chris watched as the unconscious shouted and writhed in pain. Bibz woke up and hit her chest. "Stop! Stop!" she shouted.

"Is it cold?" Chris looked at Maddie.

"It won't heal if it isn't." Maddie frowned. "If her powers are bound…"

"She's still made of fire." Chris shouted and Maddie quickly pulled the water out of her sister. Bianca wasn't healed but injured more and Maddie was panicking.

"Bibz wake up." she begged her sister who had fallen unconscious again. "I'm sorry I left you alone…" Maddie sniffed but she knew her sister was already dead.

"She's gone." Chris whispered moving away. "Maddie, she's gone."

At that moment Piper and Phoebe orbed in. "We got good news." Phoebe said but she saw all the blood which was all over Chris' hands and Maddie crying over her sisters' body. "Oh my God." she said quickly silencing herself.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

Chris was shaking and looked at Piper fearfully. "There was a crash." he shivered. "I ran and she was unconscious. Then I fought them and one came in from behind and through a knife and she woke up and jumped in front of it. She saved my life. Mel wasn't answering and then Maddie did but she can't heal her because Bibz's made of fire, and water and fire don't mix…"

Piper knelt beside Chris and hugged him. "It wasn't your fault."

Chris nodded trying to believe his mothers words. Maddie looked at Phoebe. "They hit me and Mel upstairs." Maddie said. "They took her. Some multiplier to her."

Chris instantly looked at Maddie. "Mel is gone?"

Maddie nodded blood spreading across her chest from where she was holding her sister.

Phoebe felt like crying because of her own emotions and the emotions spinning around the room. "Okay, so three down, four to go?"

Maddie shook her head. "I'm going to Deaths door. I'm saving Bibz."

Chris looked at Maddie. "You can't."

"I did it for your stinking girlfriend and I'm going to do it for my sister!" Maddie shouted at Chris.

Piper put her hands up. "Okay everyone calm down. We are all down a sister." she said. "Maddie I know you want to save Bianca but not right now. We are being picked off one by one. We can't let you go to Deaths door because we are trying to save each other from that."

"How do you know what's going through my head?" Maddie spat.

"Because I lost my big sister." Piper calmed her down. "And now I'm losing my baby sister. I'm also losing my daughter and I can't let my great-great niece also go."

Maddie tried to calm down and Phoebe wrapped a comforting arm around her. "We'll bring her back."

There were a few moments of silence and Phoebe looked at the clock. "Oh no, it's nearly three."

"What about three?" Piper looked at her sister.

"Don't worry." she said.

"Work?" Piper frowned and Phoebe just nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Phoebe said as she pulled Maddie up off the floor. "Alright sweetie can you help us find Mel and ID the demon? While she's doing that I'll figure out who took Paige."

Piper looked at her son. "Chris, honey, can you come with me and help me make more potions?"

Chris nodded not taking his eyes off of Bibz's body. _One more person I love I can tick off the list…_He then shook his head tears swelling up in his eyes. _I'm sorry for hating you…_

Piper sat Chris down in the kitchen and then went to the laundry pile grabbing an old sheet which she threw over Bibz's body. She felt sorry for the girl but she would grieve later for there were bigger problems in front of them.

"Here, eat some of this." Piper poured some leftover chicken soup into a bowl and put it in front of Chris. "You haven't eaten today."

"I've spent days without eating." Chris said pushing the bowl away. "I'll live."

"Chris, it won't help Mel if you are starving, now eat." Piper pushed the bowl closer to him and he reluctantly picked up the spoon.

"Who's coming after us?" he asked after a few spoonfuls.

"We don't know." Piper shook her head. "But I think the bounty thing is a load of crap. The underworld is standing together. Either that or someone has hired a lot of people to come after us."

"Great." Chris said he pushed the bowl away again and stood up. "Just great. I'm gonna go down and try sensing Mel."

"No!" Piper said and then she realised she spoke too quickly.

"Look Chris." Piper said. "I can't lose you too. I just found you and your sister and she's gone so I need one of you here to hold on to."

Chris nodded and slowly sat back down. "Maybe we should take Wyatt to Magic School."

Piper nodded and turned the potion off. "We got more upstairs. I was just using an excuse to talk to you. I'll pack him and you orb us."

…………………………….

Madz paced the attic and Phoebe flashed random pictures at her of various demons. Maddie pretended to answer and just said no for all of them. "Maddie!" Phoebe shouted. "I need your help. I haven't found my demon and I still need to help you find yours."

Madz swung around and looked at Phoebe. "My sister just died and my power helped that happen now do you really think I want to help you?"

Phoebe breathed out and headed over to Madz. "Alright honey calm down okay?" she wrapped and arm around Madz and the younger girl leaned into the hug. "Okay, we'll find some way to get Bibz back but for now you need to help us okay?"

Maddie sniffed back her tears and nodded. She headed over to the book and coughed. "Cross reference hive with multiplier." Maddie said as she flicked her fingers.

Phoebe stood next to Maddie as the page landed on a demon. "Prinet? Who calls themselves Prinet?"

Maddie puffed. "His mother. His parents were King and Queen and he was expected to be Prince of England in the 1880's but when he started displaying powers his father tried to kill him. It obviously didn't go down to well and he made a pact with 'The Devil'. He was promptly erased from history. Now his original copy is in an unknown whereabouts. Well that's great."

Phoebe rubbed Madz's arms. "It's okay. We've taken one step ahead." she then blocked Maddie's ears. "Piper, we got a lead!" Phoebe shouted.

Piper and Chris orbed upstairs with Wyatt in Piper's arms. "What kind of lead?"

"The demon that attacked me." Madz tried to smile but it faltered.

"Good." Piper nodded. "Very good. How do we find him?"

"We need spell." Madz said. "His hiding place is unknown."

"I think I've found our demon as well." Phoebe glanced through the page. "He was just a 'Silencer' and his master is…" Phoebe flicked through some more pages of the book until she found a blonde haired bug eyed demon. "This guy here. His name is Carson. He has a summoning spell."

"Okay. Chris, hold your brother." Piper passed Wyatt to her middle/eldest.

Chris held Wyatt close to him as he watched his mother walk behind the podium and read the spell. "Grab the crystals." she said and Phoebe did her bidding.

"Chris take your brother downstairs away from here." Piper told him.

"I'll go with you…" Madz said following Chris downstairs.

Chris and Madz were about to go sit in the conservatory where Wyatt's spare crib was when they saw the white blood stained sheet covering a lump on the ground. "I'll grab his crib." Chris said. "Just sit in Mel's room."

Chris made his way past the body and did his best not to look at his dead friend. He was picking up the crib when he smelt the fire and then smell of flesh burning. Chris' eyes immediately darted over to Bibz's body and when he saw it was alight he panicked.

"Madz get here quick!" Chris shouted. Maddie came running into the room and saw the sheet had already been burnt in places.

Madz raised her hand and a water bubble appeared over Bibz before splashing down upon her body extinguishing all the flames. "Flamethrowers bodies go up in flames after they die." Maddie explained. "The amount of water I threw over her should give us a few hours."

Bibz's face was shown through one of the holes in the sheet and blood mixed with water was splattered on Chris' pants.

"We need to find Bibz. If we find her, give her, her powers back, she can find Paige and Mel." Chris said pulling the crib into the other room keen to get away from her body.

"We have to do it before she turns to ash." Madz placed Wyatt in the crib wiping away her tears. "The soul can heal all her wounds but not if there is no body to return to."

"Is that what you did with Bianca?" Chris referred to his girlfriend.

Madz nodded and felt a tug at her back. She spun around and looked to who was there but there was no one.

"You okay?" Chris asked as he too felt something tug at his back. He also spun around. "What was that?"

They both looked at Wyatt who giggled as he put his shield up. "Hold your breath." Madz said as she turned the front room of the Manor into a pool. Chris held his breath and swam through the pool of water and looked at his baby brother panicking. Wyatt was sitting in his little shield floating around the place clapping his hands happily. Maddie, who was totally calm in the water was searching for the movement of the invisible force. When she saw the water move she drained the whole pool leaving just the invisible figure in the water. Chris' lungs were almost about to burst by the time Madz drained the pool. He was gasping for breath and spluttering while Madz was perfectly fine.

"Why oh why do you have to do that?" Chris begged.

"This guy is pretty tough." Madz ignored him. "He's not moving but he's not dead. He can breathe underwater."

"Lucky him." Chris muttered. "So why is he invisible?" he asked but before Madz could answer the still invisible figure burst out of the water and leaped onto Madz. Maddie suddenly lost control of her body and felt herself being forced to ice away leaving Chris and Wyatt alone. Piper and Phoebe who had heard something crash downstairs ran to the front room just in time to see Chris shout painfully until he could resist no longer. He orbed off leaving a very confused Phoebe and Piper, a now crying Wyatt who was in his shield and a massive puddle on the floor.

………………………

Paige slid in and out of consciousness as she watched her blood being drained from her body. "Come on Witch. Any one else would've given up long ago." The blonde demon, Carson snickered.

Another two demons that were identical to each other had joined Carson and had a brunette in a cage. Paige could hear the young girl call out to her but she couldn't…she couldn't wake up.

"Paige! Paige wake up!" Mel shouted from her magic proof cage. "Your sisters are looking for you. Chris, Madz and Bibz are all worried sick. You gotta wake up!"

Paige wearily opened her eyes. "Who's there?" she groaned.

"Melinda! It's me Mel." Mel cried.

"Mel…orb me out of here." Paige groaned.

"I can't, I'm stuck in this cage. Can't you see me?"

"Dark…it's all dark." Paige closed her eyes again and the demons laughed.

"Tell Prinet he has done a good job." Carson smiled to the two demons.

The first one nodded. "The message is already being sent."

"We shall leave now. Can you handle two witches?" the second man asked.

"Of course I can." Carson sneered.

The two identical demons shimmered off without another word. Carson looked at Mel. "I'm guessing you're their whitelighter."

Mel figured she was being mistaken for her brother and the demons didn't know she was the daughter of Piper yet. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Well your charge is dying a slow painful death." Carson smiled. "What is the only whitelighter that can't heal going to do?"

Mel laughed. "She won't die. I have too many friends in the afterlife that will keep her alive."

"We'll see." Carson muttered. "We shall see."

………………………

Chris gasped as he arrived in what looked very similar to the underworld. It possibly could've been because he was in the underworld but it didn't register straight away. It was a large open space and there was a large stairway going deeper into the ground. There were markings all over the wall and Chris was sure he hear water echoing up the stairs. He looked around and saw Madz dusting herself off. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Maddie nodded. "I know where we are."

"Where?"

"Death's Door. More specifically Hades gates." Madz frowned. "I've been here before. There's a river down there. All magical souls pass through here even if they don't know about it. They think they wake up in heaven but they come through here to get 'sorted'."

"You came here in the future to save Bianca?" Chris translated. "Why get sent here?"

"I don't know." Madz shook her head. "But we should take advantage of it." She started heading down the stairway but Chris placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"It could be a trap."

"Just like everything else that's happened today Chris." Madz spun around. "Everything we have done today is has been a trap. Bibz woke up, activated a spell for her to fall back asleep. I woke her up and the spell backfired binding her powers. We sent her downstairs and there was an attack waiting to kill her. It was all planned, it was all a trap."

Chris saw Madz start to cry. "It was just a trap Chris, one big trap!"

"Come here." Chris said enveloping her in a hug. "We'll find her here. We'll save her."

"What if destiny doesn't want us to?" Madz asked.

"Then I'll find a way." Chris said. "I promise I'll bring her back despite what destiny says. Now let's go."

Madz nodded and Chris headed down the steep staircase first. "If you feel like your gonna fall, don't."

………………………

Piper picked up her child and Phoebe looked around the room touching random objects and praying she would get a vision. "So we are now five down."

"Stop saying that!" Piper shouted at her. Wyatt started crying. "Aw baby, don't do that. Mommy is just a little frustrated."

"Piper, we need to keep it together." said Phoebe. "For everyone's sake. Look we know who has Paige we know who has Mel. Chris and Madz are together and Bibz can still be saved according to Maddie. This will be over and it will be one big nightMARE!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe doubled over in pain holding her head.

"Phoebe!" Piper shouted. She placed Wyatt in his crib and he put his shield up. Piper was kneeling down next to her sister. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Hate, love, anger, happiness, tears, laughter, pain, numb…ARGH!" Phoebe shouted in pain. Piper figured there was an emotional bomb exploding in her sisters' mind.

Phoebe was knocked out cold from the pain. "Phoebe!"

All of a sudden Piper was knocked back by an invisible force and one of Prinet's copies stepped over Phoebe and shimmered her out. "No! Phoebe!" Piper pulled herself up looked around the room. "Phoebe!"

Piper collapsed on her knees and started crying aware that her one year old child was staring at her. Piper pulled him towards her and let the comfort seep from him into her. She cried and cried and realised something strange.

Piper was the last Halliwell standing.

**Yes this was the plan from the beginning. This story was dedicated to Chris and Mel being born and why Wyatt puts his shield up around Gideon.**

**Do you guys no the Spiderman theme song? You know??? Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can…Who knows the rest of the words cause after that I'm just singing do, do, do, do, do, do…and its been stuck in my head…Oh M.S. came over today and helped me edit parts of this chapter so a shout out to her…if you haven't already guessed M.S. is my sister a.k.a. Madz and I'm the hot head and she usually calms me down.**


	16. Underworld Deaths & an English Prince

Piper stood up and gathered herself. She looked at Wyatt and smiled softly. "Honey, I need you to orb us to Magic School. Could you do that please?" Wyatt orbed them to the library and looked at his mother, waiting for some sort of recognition.

"Come on let's get you to the nursery." she stalked the hallways her heels clacking in time to the beat of her heart. When Piper reached the nursery Mrs. Winterbourne was sitting with one of the kids reading a book. When she saw Piper she immediately realised she was distressed.

"Piper, what's the matter?" Mrs. Winterbourne frowned as she took Wyatt from her arms.

"Where's Gideon?" Piper demanded.

"I-I don't know. Piper is everything okay?"

"My sisters are missing, my whitelighter and his sister are missing, and there is a dead girl in my conservatory and a pool of water where Leo's niece used to be. So no, everything is not okay!" Piper shouted.

Mrs. Winterbourne placed Wyatt on the mat so he could plat with the other children and directed Piper to Gideon's office. "Gideon, there is a problem in the Halliwell Manor."

Piper looked at him. "I need help. I need to find my sisters and Chris, and Mel, and Maddie."

"Maddie?" Gideon frowned. "Oh Leo's water relative….What happened?"

"Look, first Paige went missing, then Bianca was stripped of her powers, Mel was taken, Chris and Maddie orbed away and didn't come back and Phoebe was bombarded with feelings, got knocked out and then taken away by the same demon who stole Mel!"

Gideon nodded. "This is bad…who's Bianca?"

"Maddie's half sister and complete opposite." Piper puffed. "But she got killed when the demons were taking Mel…I don't know the details I wasn't there."

"Where's Wyatt?" Gideon asked.

"In the nursery, where I should be." Mrs. Winterbourne said before turning and leaving the room.

"What I should I do?" Piper shivered.

"I don't know." Gideon shook his head. "You can't do much, I mean, by yourself you are not as strong."

"I've got to do something." Piper shouted.

"I know, I know, but, there isn't much you can do." Gideon said with a blank expression. "You should wait here while I summon some of my old charges."

"I can't wait." Piper said standing up. She pulled the travelling potion she had left in her pocket. "I'm going to find my family." she threw the potion to the ground and disappeared.

A huge grin grew on Gideon's face and he went to his mirror image. Evil Gideon had the exact same grin. "We have a limited time." Evil Gideon nodded.

"It is fine." Gideon said. "We finish this now."

They both closed their respective curtains, pressed a button which alerted the demons Piper was coming and left his office heading straight for the nursery.

…………………………

Piper flicked through the Book after making the Carson vanquishing potion. The spell required to be blessed by the Charmed Ones but Piper altered it a little. She had a bit of Phoebe's blood left over and she used some of Bibz's blood, which she collected from the sheet. Instead of the spell calling on the power of three sisters she changed it for three witches. She was hoping it would work.

The eldest Charmed One read over the vanquishing spell a few times and then content with her work pulled out the piece of paper. Piper had collected some of the demons blood from when Maddie had stabbed the copy demon and placed it over the flame.

_Powers of the witches__ rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies. _

_Take__ me to the one I seek, _

_So to his face I can speak_

_Blood to blood, __take me to thee. _

_Blood to blood, __show him to me_

White orbs swooped around Piper's body and she reappeared in a crypt somewhere in the heart of England. She quickly and quietly tiptoed through the underground lair and looked for any sign of life. Her prayers were answered when a raspy but booming voice echoed around her.

"Who goes there?" Piper looked to the owner of the voice. An old weary man sat on a throne. His body was adorned with jewellery and he wore a crown. His clothes were covered in a thick layer of dust and his skin hung off his face. A cobweb had slung itself from his mouth to the wall and the spider that lived there was long gone.

"Piper Halliwell." Piper said going closer to the old man. She then noticed the chains on his arms and frowned. "Are you Prinet?"

The old man frowned. "I haven't heard that name for over hundred years."

Piper walked closer to the old man until she was only a meter away from him. "Where is my sister?" Piper asked.

"Who?" Prinet's face crumpled into a frown.

Piper had no patience and raised the potion. "Paige and Phoebe. The other two Charmed Ones. Also I want to know where Madeleine Elizabeth Wyatt-Smith, Christopher Perry Halliwell and Melinda Jenna Halliwell are. "

Prinet shook his head. "I am a slave my dear. Forced to live a thousand years more before I can die. My copies may have stolen your family but I do not control them anymore." he slowly breathed out and dust seeped from his dried, cracked lips. "If I had the choice, I would never have made that deal, but I was young and foolish. I wanted to live forever. Now I just want to die."

Piper felt sympathy for the old man. He was disowned as a child and due to lack of knowledge made a deal. "I can help you." Piper said. "But the thing is you can still talk to your copies can't you."

"Yes." Prinet answered. "Why would I want to talk to them though?"

"If you find out where my sisters and my children are I shall let you die, and finally be at peace." Piper promised.

Prinet thought of the idea and smiled weakly. "I shall find your family." He closed his eyes and Piper watched him talk to millions of voices. He nodded as he opened his eyes. "A whitelighter and two witches are being held by a demon named Carson. Apparently you can use a tracking spell to reach the cave. As for a young male witch and a water bender, they were sent to Hell. Now, may you put me out of my misery?"

"I got one more question which you can answer. How come your copies aren't your age?" Piper's brow furrowed.

Prinet smiled. "When I was younger I realised my mistake and refused to create anymore copies for my 'Master'. Knowing he couldn't kill me without killing his faithful servants he tied me up here and mocked my royal bloodline. This is my family's crypt…" The frail man nodded towards the walls and the ceiling. He then smiled. "And despite everything people still think I am a statue."

Piper chuckled slightly. "Thank you."

"No." Prinet smiled. "Thank you."

Piper decided to make it painless and used a spell.

_In this night and in this hour_

_I call upon an ancient power_

_Let the ties that hold this man unbind_

_So he may die the death he was denied_

The old man continued to smile as a gust of wind swept up into the room and his body disappeared in a whirlwind of ash.

Piper threw the next transport potion to the ground focusing on Paige. Once she reached it she realised she was in the conservatory and the body of Bibz was completely uncovered and a demon was leaning over her.

"Hey!" Piper shouted. "Step away from the body."

The demon stood up and was about to shimmer out when Piper blew him up. When he turned to ash Piper realised that it was a Lazarus demon. If she didn't bury him soon he comes back but burying him would take time. "Argh!" she collected all of the ash and then threw her one of the last four potions she had and appeared at the cemetery. As she dug up the earth with her fingernails she shook her head. "Hurry up Chris."

………………………………

Chris and Maddie looked at the skeleton before them not quiet knowing what to say. They had reached the bottom of the staircase and found themselves on a little landing before a wide lake. "Two drachma for two souls." the skeleton waved his literally bony hand out in front of him.

"He isn't here in the future." Maddie nodded. "I just levitated across."

"Oh." Chris flinched. "Um, hi." Chris said to the skeleton. "What is drachma?"

"Money, gold, lira, dollar, yen. You can pay in gold coins or cash. But I need two. And no silvery stuff it only buy bubblegum." he waved his hand around.

"What **are** you going to buy with it?" Madz wondered curiously.

"Hey, what I do with my money is none of your business. Now did your family bury money on you or are you going to have to do this the hard way?" The skeleton grabbed an axe which was leaning on the wall.

"I got two twenties." Chris pulled from his back pocket and the skeleton instantly snatched it from Chris' hand.

"Good." he nodded. "I usually get cheap Chinese man looking for a bargain. Then I remind him…I CHINESE TO and I don't except fifty cents under any circumstances."

Madz just nodded as Chris helped her into the boat. "Did we give Bibz money?" Maddie asked quickly.

"She was in her pyjamas. I don't think so." Chris shook his head.

As the skeleton started rowing the boat Madz looked up at him. "Excuse me, did you get another girl here earlier. My hight, similar hair colour and darker eyes?"

If he had a face, Chris would've guessed he was squinting. "Yeah, I did."

"Did you let her across?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. She gave me a light as payment." The skeleton who was still rowing showed the little burning fire in the lantern hanging from the top of the long stick he used to row the boat with.

Madz grinned and looked at Chris who was wearing the same smirk. "She's got her powers back." Chris whispered. "That means…"

"When we return her to her body she'll have her powers back." Madz said excitedly.

"Then we can find Paige and Mel." Chris nodded and the skeleton looked at the curiously.

"You two aren't going to break someone out are you? Because the only way out is up those stairs you can down and the only way across is via me. If you are leaving with someone…you need more money." The skeleton kept rowing and then sniffed the air with the empty socket of his nose. "You are leaving with someone. You are alive!"

Chris nodded. "Look, if we don't save this person a lot more people will die."

"Doesn't bother me." The skeleton said. "I just get more money." He stopped rowing and looked at them. "I think I'll take you back.

"It will bother you in the future." Maddie said. "I am from the future and I have been here before. You weren't there but I'm pretty sure there were a pile of bones and only one skull decorating the entrance. Now you wouldn't have a brother would you?"

The skeleton looked at her carefully and then continued rowing. "If I'm losing money."

"We'll be paying you again, when we return and in the distant future." Chris nodded.

For a while there was complete silence. Chris looked over the edge and saw a spirits floating in and out of the water all around the murky depths.

"Unfortunate souls who are still waiting to be sorted." The skeleton explained.

The lapping of water on the shore reached the two witches ears and they instantly looked around. They saw a rocky cliff and there was a storm gathered up the top. There was an orange glow illuminating from the top and Chris knew there was a pretty big bonfire up there. "Hades is up there."

Chris and Maddie thanked the skeleton and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Levitate?"

"Levitate." Chris nodded and jumped into the air floating high above the ground. Madz also jumped up into the air and hovered near Chris.

"Is this as high as you can levitate?" Madz asked.

Chris nodded. "Can you go any higher?"

"A few centimetres." Madz shrugged.

Chris looked up at the hight they had to reach. "Land and jump again."

Madz landed on the nearest platform and pushed herself up from there and she was double the hight Chris was at. Chris followed Madz's lead and they continued to leap up the mountain. Platform by platform they leapt up the smoky mountain side until they finally reached the top.

Madz winced at the sight before them. "That's Hades, sitting up on his thrown. He was human, a mere mortal who at one stage made himself a God. When the Elders striped Athena, Zeus, Artemis and all the other Gods of their powers he was punished to guard the gates of the dead."

Chris nodded at the little history lesson and looked around the place. The rocky walls were a dark grey colour with large sharp unforgiving rocks sticking out all over the place. Flames leapt up from everywhere and Chris looked at Madz worrying about her weakness to the flame. However there was water in Hades lair as well. There in the middle was a huge whirlpool and from what Madz could see there were souls packed in the water slowly spinning around and around the souls moving downward slowly.

A youthful man walked next to Chris and Maddie and stared at the pool. He looked to Chris and Madz and smiled. "Are you dead too?" he asked.

"N-n-no." Maddie answered taken aback by the mans sheer excitement of being dead. She recognised him as the demon who had taken Melinda and she was about to tell Chris that when the male smiled.

"You are the people, Piper Halliwell was looking for. Christopher Perry Halliwell and Madeleine Elizabeth Wyatt-Smith. Right? Did I get your names right?" he begged to know the answer.

Chris nodded. "How do you know Piper?"

Prinet smiled. "After two hundred years of waiting for death she granted me my wish. Thank her." Prinet then looked to Madz. "I am sorry about your sister."

Maddie shivered and nodded. "I'm getting her back."

"I know." Prinet smiled. Suddenly he was sucked into the whirlpool.

"Who was he?" Chris asked.

"I'll explain later." Madz said and edged forward. "Bibz is in that whirlpool somewhere. She's probably closer to the bottom seeing as she's been gone for an hour or two. We should have another hour to collect her before she totally moves on. Those souls are just being sorted. You distract Hades and I'll jump in and grab her."

Chris shook his head. "You distract him."

"Why not you?" Madz frowned.

Chris looked down at his jacket which still had blood on it. He had washed his hands but he could still see all the blood from when he was trying to heal her. "I gotta do this. I owe her."

"But I don't need to hold my breath." Madz argued.

"Maddie, as your whitelighter, I can't die again." Chris nodded.

"Yes you can." Maddie frowned. "You're half-alive."

"End of discussion Madz." Chris said. "I grab Bibz, you distract Hades." The fire crackled around them and Chris looked Madz. "You okay in the heat?"

Madz nodded. "The whirlpool is water. It's equal."

"Alright." He put out his hand. "In case I don't make it."

Madz shook her head. "You gotta make it. Bianca is counting on you."

Chris nodded as Madz headed towards Hades and Chris edged to the whirlpool of the dead.

……………………………

Phoebe sat cross legged in the cage with Mel. "So how long have I been down for the count?"

"About an hour." Mel nodded.

"How long has Paige been out of it?" Phoebe asked staring at her unconscious sister hanging off the wall.

"Too long. She wakes up every now and again but she has no idea where she is." Mel said resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Be quiet!" One of Carson's minions was put on guard duty.

"How'd we get to this?" Phoebe looked at Mel.

Mel looked over at her pale Aunt. She was a lot paler than usual and it was scaring Melinda. "Someone set us up in a big way. That's all I can figure. They must've been studying us."

"Great." Phoebe said. "I have magical stalkers as well as mortal ones."

Mel looked down on the ground. "Well, this is a great way to spend my last week with my mom."

Phoebe looked at Mel. "Honey, what'd you mean?"

"Chris only remembers me being gone for five weeks. I've been here for a month." Mel sulked.

"Aw honey." Phoebe crawled over to Mel and hugged her. "Piper will find us." A realization dawned on her. "Wait, you said last week, what about Piper in your time?"

Mel looked to the side and shifted uncomfortably. "What Piper?"

Phoebe gasped as she remembered what Chris had said when he first arrived. "Is she dead?"

"Everyone is dead." Mel spat. "That's why I love it here so much. Apart from my cousins and uncles not being here, everything else I fine."

Phoebe shook her head. "Is that why Patience calls you Mom? Because we all died?"

Mel nodded. "Chris took care of all of us while Wyatt went solo. I picked up the slack especially when he was looking over his charges. I looked after all of them because well, Posy was only eight and you were always busy. Running away from life Grams used to say. Well Chris used to cook, clean and take care of everyone. Madz and Bibz should be grateful to have a whitelighter like him. Was Chris angry after I was taken?"

"He was…coping…with things." Phoebe looked away and bit back the tears.

"What do you mean?" Mel frowned.

Phoebe flinched. "Well…things happened while you were gone."

"What kind of things?" Mel demanded.

"Bianca is dead." Phoebe said a tear falling down her face.

Mel looked at Phoebe alarmed. "What?"

"She died while you were being taken. She saved Chris by jumping in front of a dagger. Madz couldn't heal her." Phoebe shook her head.

Mel gasped. "But…why?"

"Well right before I was taken, Chris and Madz disappeared and it's just Piper and Wyatt alone now."

Mel shook her head. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"I said shut up!" the demon shouted.

"Why don't you?" Mel shouted right back.

Phoebe flinched as the demon approached them and looked through the bars. "When Carson gives the word I'm killing you first."

Mel narrowed her eyes. "My mother is one of the most powerful witches in the world. My oldest brother is even more powerful than her and my other brother is even more powerful then both of them because my dad is an Elder. Now my Dad got demoted back to whitelighter when I was conceived but I still got kick ass powers. Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"Well little miss. For someone with so much power you are in a really tight spot." The demon snickered and started walking off.

"That the best you got?" Mel shouted.

"Now, now honey, don't anger the demons who are slowly killing my sister." Phoebe said.

Mel looked at her and whispered. "I want him to throw an energy ball at us."

Phoebe realised what Mel's plan was and smiled. "Aw come on, you can do much better than that. I don't even think he can kill us. I mean what kind of demon waits for his master to kill the legendary Charmed Ones?"

The demon spun around. "I can kill anyone."

"Yeah right." Phoebe scoffed.

"Prove it." Mel smirked. "Kill us."

"I'll do better." The demon said as he formed an energy ball in his hand. "I'll kill her."

Before it could register in Phoebe and Melinda's mind what the demon was saying he raised the energy ball and threw it at the hanging figure on the wall. Paige who was already unconscious jolted slightly and the energy ball mark across her chest didn't help her cause. Phoebe let out a cry and Mel choked back the tears.

"Paige?" Phoebe called back. "Paige? Are you there? Come on say something."

"Dumb witches." The demon shook his head and walked off.

………………………………

Piper finished burying the Lazarus demon and felt a pang in her chest. "Oh God." she knew one of her sisters was dead. She just knew it.

Piper closed her eyes.

_Let me see family_

_Please let me find_

_What happened to my sister?_

_Take me to her mind_

Piper's body fell down but her spirit rose and morphed into Phoebe's body. "Piper?" Phoebe gushed.

"Mom?" Mel looked at Phoebe. "Where is she?"

"I just felt her." Phoebe shook her head.

"Phoebe I'm in your mind!" Piper shouted.

Phoebe looked at her niece. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mel wiped away her tears and looked at Phoebe.

"I don't think she can hear me." Piper said. "What happened? Where are you?"  
"Paige is dead." Phoebe sniffed. "He just threw an energy ball."

"Alright, Phoebe you're scaring me." Mel nodded.

"Shush child." Phoebe said frustrated. "We don't know where we are. It was Carson."

"I know." Piper said. "Um…Paige? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Phoebe whimpered.

"Oh God." Piper cried. "Um…okay, I'm coming to get you two. Just hold on. The blood to blood spell didn't work but…but maybe…I don't know. I'll find a way. Chris and Madz were sent to Hell and I think they are looking for Bibz."

"They can grab Paige!" Phoebe said excited.

"Let's just hope they see her." Piper said sadly.

"Alright, get out of my head because the demons are looking at me." Phoebe nodded.

Piper said another spell and her spirit was returned to her body. She got up off the ground and shivered. "Oh God Paige is…" but the last word wouldn't leave her lips. "I got to fix this."

……………………………

"Hades." Maddie shouted. "Long time no see. You look hotter now then what you do in the future. Oh and I mean that temperature wise."

The man stood up. His clothes were loose and flowed like water and his hair was long and spiky resembling fire. "Who are you and why aren't you drawn to the pool?"

"I'm not dead." Madz smiled. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, well, aren't we all." he muttered.

"Oh, sorry Hades. Love life down?" Maddie sent a water blast his way and then froze him in place.

He melted the ice and kept walking towards Madz looking at her curiously. "I haven't had a love life for thousands of years. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save my sister. Bring her back to life." Madz said. She was nose to nose with the keeper of death and she, unlike the others who came before her, didn't flinch under his stare.

Hades laughed. "You are a one man army. You can't take a soul from my pool. No one can."

"See, despite all this 'talk' I do so in the future, a lot and you don't say anything about it." Madz smiled.

"Really?" he frowned. "How does a young girl such as yourself know so much about the future?"

"I'm from it." Madz smiled. She raised her leg and kicked Hades back towards his chair.

Meanwhile Chris was at the edge of the pool and out of Hades line of vision. When he saw Hades fly back and crash into something creating a large noise he dived into the pool (fully clothed for those who are wondering) and swam amongst the souls.

He swam deeper and deeper searching for Bibz in the green tinged water.

Chris saw her spirit float near the bottom of the pool. Her eyes were closed and she was floating peacefully in the water. Her hair was swimming around her face and as Chris approached her he could see a faint smile on her lips.

**Sorry to cut it short there but I had to…hehehe…next chapter I already have a title for so ;)**

**Nearly finished it**

**Love you all**

**Bibz**


	17. When Hell Freezes Over

**This Chapter is dedicated to my freezer…if it wasn't for the raspberry ice cream this chapter would be very different…I wouldn't have been high on sugar**

Gideon had taken the boy from the nursery and told Mrs. Winterbourne that he was taking him 'Up There'. Meanwhile he had told none of the other Elders about Phoebe and Paige being missing. He had placed an anti orbing spell around the school so he couldn't get out and he could use it as an excuse.

Gideon walked up to the young child and picked up the knife by his side. "Now how to do this?" Gideon tilted his head to the side. He placed his hand on Wyatt's back and held the knife above his own head. "Through the heart maybe."

He lowered the knife down but was thrown backwards by a blue shield. "Damn it!" he shouted.

This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

……………………….

Piper paced the conservatory not knowing what to do. All paths she could take led no where. The Eldest Charmed One sat down and hung her head in her arms. "Chris?" she called out. "Chris, if you can hear me, your mother needs you." There was no response.

"Leo?" Piper tried. "Leo, please? Leo come down please. I'm dying here." Piper sniffed. Piper threw her arms up and blew up a pot. "Help me! Someone help me!"

No one answered Piper's calls and it made her feel more alone than ever.

…………………………….

Maddie and Hades were fighting. They circled each other and threw there respective powers at each other. Hades used telekinesis and Maddie dodged his attacks expertly.

"Aw come on Hades." Madz smirked. "You can do better than that."

Hades frowned. "Why are you doing this? The dead are dead."

Madz shook her head. "She wasn't supposed to go."

"And what if she was?" Hades demanded. "What if you are saving her only to watch her die again?"

Madz looked away. "I need my sister back."

Hades tilted his head to the side. "You'd let her feel the pain of death again and again until you get enough time with her? That is selfish."

"She isn't going to die again!" Maddie shook with fury. A wave gathered behind her and the flames flickered around her. "I won't let my sister die. Never again."

Hades laughed. "I have seen only one other person as determined as you. He came back to hell so many times looking for the same person. The last time he came back he stayed and I believe he went to heaven."

"Yeah well that isn't going to happen to me." Madz nodded. "Maybe you haven't heard but I'm determined."

Hades laughed. "The day you take your sister out of here and she doesn't return with in the week is the day Hell freezes over."

Maddie smiled. "We'll just see about that." Madz raised her hands and sent ice shooting from her fingers.

Hades looked around the place clearly distressed. "What are you…? What are you doing?"

Madz merely smiled as she froze the fire turning the burning flames into ice sculptures. The storm clouds above clapped and Madz directed one of her hands to the sky. Snow fell from the clouds and Mel grinned. "Hell is frozen Hades."

"You're just a water bender." Hades gasped shivering slightly from the cold.

"I'm so much more." Madz pointed her hands to the frozen over ground and boosted herself upward until she was at least a meter above Hades on her own little ice platform.

Chris' lungs were almost about to burst and he was sick get sick of dodging all the spirits and spinning in circles. Bianca's spirit was reaching the bottom of the whirlpool. Chris watched what happened to all the spirits who touched the bottom. They just disappeared.

Chris was panicking and his body was telling him to swim upwards before he to, joined the spirits on the swim to the bottom but he was getting closer to Bibz. Chris reached out his arm and tried to grasp hers but it was just out of his reach.

_Come on Bianca. Reach out. Reach out!_ Chris was begging desperately as his vision started to blur. Some spirits hands whacked him in the face just as he felt a fairly small hand slide into his. Chris forced his eyes to work and saw Bianca's hand placed firmly in his. Her eyes still weren't open but he knew he heard his silent plea.

Chris looked up to the top and fought against the current as he swum up to the top, Bibz in his arms. Chris kicked his feet and pushed his one free arm above him and pulled himself up above the water. He gasped for breathe and shook Bibz's spirit slightly. "Come on Bibz wake up." Chris shook her thinking of what had happened earlier in the day. He couldn't wake her up but had the feeling when she got back into her body she'd be fine.

Chris pushed her up over the side and onto the ground and pulled himself up. It was only then he realised his hand was in the snow. He looked at Madz and couldn't help but laughing. Hades was being pelted by snowballs and he was trying to fight her off. Chris pulled Bibz into his arms into a cradle position. "Madz, we gotta go!" Chris shouted.

Madz and Hades both looked at him. Hades was so alarmed. "There was another one?"

"Like you said Hades." Madz grinned. "When Hell freezes over."

"Don't worry we'll be back to melt the place." Chris nodded. "When the flamethrower is alive."

Hades looked infuriated and grabbed his staff. He pointed it at Chris but the son of Piper squinted his eyes and watched as Hades went flying into the wall. "No one stops me from saving my charge."

"Or your lover." Madz muttered and before Chris could ask what Madz said the two witches looked to the side of the crater at the new arrival.

"Oh no." Paige said. "Don't tell me you guys are dead too."

"No." Madz shook her head. "But we can save you…can't we?" Madz looked at Chris who just nodded.

"Grab her!" he shouted as Paige was slowly sucked into the pool. Madz froze the top of the pool and Paige landed on the ice.

"Interesting." Paige nodded. "Let's go." she turned around and Madz and Paige started walking to the edge. Chris followed suit until Hades started speaking.

"Wait!" he shouted as he fell from the wall. "You can't leave the whirlpool frozen. Despite everything death must continue."

Chris took Paige back over the edge of the crater, Bibz still in his arms, and looked at Madz. "Unfreeze it. Paige can't be attracted to it from here."

Maddie unfroze the whirlpool. "I'll be back with my alive sister so she can relight your fire."

Hades shook his head. "You won't get away with this. The Elders will punish you!" But the words fell on deaf ears because Madz held Paige's hand and levitated her down the mountainside as Chris levitated Bibz down the same path.

They reached the waterside where the skeleton was sitting in his boat and waiting. "I was expecting you." There was a pause and later, Paige, Madz and Chris would all agree he was frowning. "Where's my money?"

Maddie dug into her pockets and pulled four notes out. "Is that enough?"

"You got more?" he asked.

"No."

"That's fine."

Paige sat in the boat and asked Madz what was going on. While Madz explained what happened after Paige's disappearance Chris looked down at Bibz slowly stroking her hair. "Wake up." he whispered. "Wake up."

"It's was the water." Madz said to him. "She'll be fine but the water makes the souls fall asleep until they wake up to wherever they need to go."

Paige touched Chris' knee. "She'll be fine honey. You saved her."

"After she saved me." Chris nodded. "We're even now."

Paige rolled her eyes and Madz smacked her head. "What?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry honey." Paige shook her head. "Don't worry."

Chris shrugged and stood up for they had reached the shore.

……………………………

Piper placed her finger over the candle and pierced her skin for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies. _

_Take me to the one I seek, _

_So to her face I can speak_

_Blood to blood, take me to thee. _

_Blood to blood, show her to me_

Nothing happened so she tried again. Squirting the blood into the candle's flame.

_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies. _

_Take me to the one I seek, _

_So to her face I can speak_

_Blood to blood, take me to thee. _

_Blood to blood, show her to me_

"Why won't you take me to my sisters?" she shouted to the candle. "Why won't you let me save them God damn it!"

The candle just flickered in response. Piper reached over to grab some basil and found she had run out. There was some in the kitchen and she groaned as she stood up and walked down the stairs from the attic. As she padded into the kitchen she looked at the water tap and realised how thirsty she was. However she couldn't drink anything while her sister and daughter were still in the cave with a demon. She grabbed the basil and was heading back up the stairs when she saw blue orbs and a fountain at the side of her vision.

"Chris?" Piper spun around and saw her son and Madz standing in the conservatory. In Chris' arms was a limp Bibz and next to Madz was Paige.

"Paige!" Piper jumped up and flung herself into Paige's arms.

"Hey Piper." Paige said hugging her big sister. "Guess you missed me."

"I thought you were dead." Piper said.

"She is. We gotta return her to her body." Madz noted.

"Speaking of which." Chris knealed beside Bibz as Maddie pulled the sheet off of her sister. Chris placed Bibz's soul over the body and it sunk right through her. Piper, Paige, Chris and Madz watched in amazement as all the wounds and burn marks disappeared off of Bianca's face and body. Slowly Bibz opened her eyes. She stared groggily at everyone.

"What you guys looking at?" she frowned. Chris and Bibz wrapped their arms around Bibz who sneezed. "Gerroff me." she growled and Piper and Paige just laughed. "What happened? I feel like I've been through a laundry cycle."

Chris laughed. "You could say that."

"You don't remember?" Madz frowned.

"Not at all?" Piper looked at her curiously.

Bibz looked down at her chest and then at Piper. "I remember getting stabbed but…after that nothing."

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't matter you're back."

"Now let's get me back. Please?" Paige begged.

"Bibz we need you to sense Phoebe and Mel in the underworld." Piper said.

"I've missed out on a lot." she groaned as she tried to stand up. Madz was still hugging her so Bibz literally turned the heat up and Madz jumped back. Bianca snickered. "Hey I got my powers back."

"Alright let's go." Chris smiled.

Paige closed her eyes and thought of Phoebe instantly fading out to 'haunt' her. "You guys better explain all of this." Bibz said as she created a portal. "Walk through." she said to Piper who just grinned and stepped through the fire. Chris put a hand on Madz's shoulder and orbed off.

Bibz who was the last one in the conservatory looked down at the pool of blood which covered the floor. She had a feeling it was hers. Bianca shivered as she clicked her fingers setting the whole room alight. Bibz then clicked her fingers again and everything was fixed and the blood was gone. She flamed out and met Piper, Chris and Madz in the underworld.

"I got the vanquishing potion." Piper nodded. "Now we just need to find Phoebe and Mel."

Bibz closed her eyes and shook her head. "Madz you got a bottle of water?"

Maddie nodded pulling a small bottle of water which she carried around with her. "Why?"

"You're gonna need to use it. Only way to get in there is shimmer or flame." Bibz said. "Two demons guard the entrance and there is a cave off the side of it where some big demon sits."

"Carson." Piper muttered and Chris placed a comforting hand on his mothers back.

"Phoebe and Mel are in magic proof cages." Bibz explained. "There is a ghost in the room and a dead woman hanging by her wrists. I'm guessing they are both Paige."

"Alright." Piper nodded. "Madz, Bibz, Chris, take out the demons and grab Paige, Pheebs and Mel. I'll deal with Carson."

Bibz formed a fire portal. Piper and Chris walked through and Madz looked at her sister. "Is this a safe one?"

"As safe as they can get." Bibz nodded. "Look, we've never tried safe portals before so just walk through and see what happens. If you're weak I'll save you."

Madz laughed. "I've been saving you today."

"Yeah well…I don't know why." Bibz shrugged and flamed off. Madz breathed in and bolted through the portal.

…………………………………

"Fifty-four bottles of beer on thewall fifty-four bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, fifty-three bottles of beer on the wall." Mel sung.

"Honey, I don't mean to sound cruel but could you stop?" Phoebe requested. "You've been counting down from one hundred and it's really tiresome."

"Sorry." Mel shrugged. "I hate sitting and doing nothing."

Phoebe yawned. "I know the feeling."

"I hope this isn't one of those experiences where we walk away hating eachother." Mel nodded. "Because that would be sad."

Phoebe smirked. "I just hope this is one of those situations we walked away from."

"Point taken." Mel said looking at Paige.

Suddenly Paige appeared in the room. It was her ghost. "Hey guys," Paige smile. She then looked at her own body. "Ouch." she was shocked back.

"Paige?" Phoebe stood up and looked at her sister. "What happened?"

"Our nephew is saving us and Hell is frozen over." Paige nodded. "Oh and Bibz is alive."

"A lot has happened." Phoebe sat back down looked dumbfounded at her ghost sister.

The demon guard looked over and saw Paige's spirirt. "Hey, you're dead!"

"Told you he couldn't kill anyone." Mel said quickly.

The demon growled and lifted another energy ball. He chucked it and Paige but it went straight through her. "Ha! You missed." Paige snickered.

The second demon guard came back in from wherever he had been and saw Paige and her body standing side by side. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Trying to get back into my body." Paige said. As she spoke a fire portal errupted and Chris and Piper walked through. A few seconds later Bibz flamed in and Madz ran through the fire portal.

"I'm okay!" Madz said coughing. "Just need water."

Chris raised his hand and threw the demon which killed Paige against the wall. Bibz threw a fireball at the other demon instantly killing him before she ran to the magic proof cage. "Hi there." Bibz smiled as she fiddled with the locks. "I shall be your saviour today and please note, I'm alive."

"I can see." Phoebe grinned and as the door was opened Mel and Phoebe ran out.

Madz was studying Paige's body while Chris and Bibz checked out Phoebe and Mel. Piper was no where to be seen. "So you try to get back into your body but you're repelled?"

"Yep." Paige nodded.

Madz saw the magic binding bracelet on Paige's hands. "Maybe that's the reason why."

"Could be." Paige nodded.

Madz yanked the bracelet off of Paige's hand and Paige tried falling into her body again. This time it worked. Paige instantly healed and she woke up Soul inside her body.

"How come I remember being dead?" Paige frowned.

"Because you never went into the water." Madz said. "Now let's get you out of these chains." she reached for the first one but Paige shook her head.

"I got it." she orbed out of the chains and onto the ground.

Chris and Bibz ran over to where Piper had gone to and stuck there head in the door of the room.

Piper was sitting ontop of the demon with a knife to his chest. "You deserve more than death.." Piper spat.

"Yes I do." Carson sneered. "However there is someone else in this world who deserve to get something much worse than death."

"Piper, get rid of him." Bibz said.

Piper didn't even look up. "Who were you working for?"

"Can't tell." Carson smiled.

"Just vanquish him." Chris said. "We'll find out who's behind this."

Piper looked the demon in the eyes. "Tell me who you're working for?"

"Sorry." Carson shrugged. "That's kind of impossible."

"Piper?" Bibz said a little more desperatly. "Piper, don't do this. He isn't worth it. Just kill him okay?"

"Where's your son?" Carson frowned. "I mean, who'd you leave him with?"

Chris had an idea and edged closer to Piper. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom?" he said softly. "I'll do it."

Piper looked at Chris' big green eyes and nodded. Chris pulled the potion away from Piper's fingers and pulled his mother off of the demon. Before Carson could even think about shimmering away Chris dropped the potion on his chest and let Piper bury her head in his chest. "It's okay Piper, it's over."

Paige and Phoebe came in. "We vanquished the other body guard. We really should go."

"Come on Piper." Chris nudged his mother over to her sisters and she woke up out of her trance.

"Let's go to magic school. Pick up Wyatt." Piper nodded. Paige grabbed her sisters hands and looked at Chris.

"You four going to be alright?" she asked.

Chris nodded. "Go."

Chris and Bibz shared the same curious glance and went out to the main area of the cave where Madz and Mel were standing. "Should we go?" Madz asked.

Bibz nodded but Chris shook his head. "You two can go." he said to Maddie and Mel. "But Bibz has to unfreeze Hell."

"What?" Mel exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Maddie winced and looked at her sister. "To save you I froze Hades gate over."

Bibz's jaw dropped. "You froze over hell for me?" Bianca raised her arms and hugged her sister tightly.

"I was only a distraction." Maddie said through Bianca's hair. "Chris was the one who saved you."

Bibz looked at Chris who just shrugged. "I did what I had to."

"Thanks." Bibz smiled. "Come on. Let's go to Hades gates and fix all of this."

"We'll meet you two at home." Melinda nodded nudging Madz.

"You guys aren't coming?" Bibz frowned.

"Cost to much." Madz laughed as she iced out. Mel winked at Bibz as she orbed out.

"You know how to get there?" Chris asked.

Bibz closed her eyes and fought with herself for a moment. "No."

"Well, you want to follow my orbs?" Chris asked.

Bibz shook her head. "Can I hitch a ride with you?"

Chris shrugged and took Bibz's hand. He orbed them out and arrived at the top of the stairs. Chris quietly started heading down the stairs and Bibz nearly kicked herself as she followed.

They paid for their tickets and once they arrived at the whirlpool of the dead Chris only then realised what an uncomfortably silent journey it had been.

Hades was sitting in his thrown and looked at them. "Oh no. What do you want now?"

Bibz looked at her sisters handy work and puffed. "I'm here to make things even. Thank you for letting my sister and my…" she looked at Chris. "friend save me. I greatly appreciat it."

"How are you going to make things even?" Hades inquired.

"By unfreezing the place." Bibz nodded. "But next time you see a Charmed One come passed here, or any of my friends and family, just…don't flinch." Bibz smirked as she melted all the ice and relit the fires.

Hades looked at her. "Well at least you're doing the…right thing."

Chris looked at Bibz. "Anything else we need to melt?"

Bibz shook her head.

Chris looked at Hades. "Can we orb out from here? I have no money left for the boatride."

"Go ahead. You could always orb in and out through here." Hades shrugged sitting back on his thrown slightly more pleased his home was on fire again.

"I wish I knew that sixty dollars ago." Chris said as he yet again took Bibz's hand into his.

………………………….

Piper and Paige went down to the nursery. Phoebe was waiting in the library after needing to sit down. Piper and Paige told her they'd go grab Wyatt. When Piper reached the nursery she looked around for her son first while Paige went to tell Mrs. Winterbourne they were taking Wyatt.

Vaugly aware she was still in pyjamas Paige knocked on Mrs. Winterbournes office door.

"Paige." Mrs. Winterbourne smiled as she opened the door. "It's great to see you. Piper told me you were in trouble."

"Yeah but my big sister saved me." Paige grinned. "We're here to grab Wyatt so I thought I'd tell you."

Mrs. Winterbourne frowned. "Wyatt isn't here."

"Where is he?" Piper went to Mrs. Winterbourne looking slightly scared.

"Gideon took him 'Up There'." Mrs. Winterbourne smiled. "For his own saftey."

Piper looked up to the ceiling. "Gideon?" she shouted.

…………………………

Gideon tried and tried to force his way through the sheild but it didn't work. "argh!" he shouted in frustration. "Why don't you trust me? I'm a being of good!"

Wyatt just cried. Gideon slumped onto his chair wondering how much time he had left before Piper found her sisters.

His question was answered when he heard a voice at the back of his head calling for him. "Your mother has arrived."

"Mumma?" Wyatt sniffed.

"Yes, Mommy." Gideon frowned. He hadn't heard the child talk before. "I might have to throw some memory dust on you." Gideon reached deep within his pocket and threw the dust and snapped his fingers. Wyatt fell asleep and lost all memory of the last few hours.

Gideon picked him up and orbed to the nursery. "Piper." he said. Then he saw Paige. "Ah Paige, you are well."

"Yeah I am." Paige nodded nervously.

Piper took her son out of Gideons arms. "He fell asleep. Don't wake him up, it took a while." Gideon nodded.

"Thank you." Piper said. "Let's go grab Pheebs and orb home."

Gideon quickly thought of something. "Did you find out who was behind all of this?"

Paige turned on her heel and looked at Gideon. "No." she shook her head. "We vanquished the demon that came after us but we didn't find out who he was working for."

"Oh." Gideon looked disapointed. "Such ashame."

"I'm going to find out who he is." Piper nodded. "I'll make the bastard pay."

Gideon nodded. "See you later then."

Piper and Paige left leaving Gideon and Mrs. Winterbourne alone. "They are a stubborn family with a lot of love."

"Yes." Gideon nodded. "I agree with you there."

……………………………..

Chris orbed Bibz onto the Golden Gate Bridge. "Aw Chris, you know it's to cold."

"I know." Chris nodded. "We'll go soon. Promise."

Bibz puffed and sat down. "Sometimes I think you want me dead."

"Don't ever say that." Chris spun around. "When you were dead…"

"I didn't mean it Chris. I was just mucking around." Bibz said standing up. She placed a hand on his back.

Chris shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Bibz faltered for a moment. "Chris, has a girl every kissed you before?"

Chris laughed. "I was engaged Bibz, girls have done a bit more to me than that."

Bibz shook her head. "I mean, your first kiss with any girl? Did she kiss you, or did you kiss her?"

Chris thought back to all the girlfriends he ever had. "For all of them I made the first move." There was an awkward silence. "What about you?"

"Never been kissed." Bibz gulped.

"What about all those boyfriends you had growing up?" Chris scoffed.

"I was trying to make someone jealous." Bibz said.

"Who?" Chris asked. There was another silence.

"It's cold." Bibz said and Chris took of his jacket.

"You're still in your pyjamas." he said placing the jacket over her shoulders. "No wonder you're cold."

"Didn't notice that." Bibz shrugged. "I didn't have time to change."

"What was with the questions? About girls kissing me?" Chris looked at Bibz curiously.

Bibz closed her eyes. "Because I love you." she gasped as she said. Chris said nothing and Bibz felt like jumping off the bridge then and there.

"Because you what?" Chris shook his head.

"Because I love you." Bibz squeezed her eyes closer together praying the tears didn't leak through. However in moments she felt the wet feeling on her face and knew there were tears falling.

"Oh."

Chris lifted his hands and wiped the tears from Bibz's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm being stupid." Bibz said.

"You're being stupid because you're crying." Chris laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

"Great." Bibz said. "Doubly as stupid. Stupid to think you'd love me, stupider to cry."

"Stupid to cry, stupider to think I wouldn't love you." Chris said cupping her chin with his hand.

"Really?" Bibz looked up at him.

Chris leaned closer to Bibz. "Really." he pulled her face closer to him.

**Finito for now…just want to explain what happened for the rest of the week while Mel was still around**** in the next chapter and the epilouge…;)**


	18. Last Goodbyes

Mel and Madz sat on the couch flicking through channels. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in with Wyatt in between all of them. "Looks like you two have adjusted pretty quickly." Paige frowned.

"People getting captured, killed and saved are daily and occasionally hourly events where I'm from." Madz nodded.

"It takes a lot to shock me." Mel said raising her hand.

"Bargh!" Madz jumped up trying to scare Mel.

"Take another shot in a few hours." Mel nodded.

Piper headed upstairs with Wyatt to put him to bed. Paige went up to bed while Phoebe looked at the time. "It's only seven. Do you think my boss will be mad?" Phoebe asked as she picked up her mobile there was no messages or phone calls.

"Maybe you should go to the office." Madz shrugged.

"I'll take you." Mel climbed up off the couch as Chris and Bibz orbed in. Bibz was wearing his jacket and was in his arms. "Did you finally kiss her?" Mel asked.

Madz just snickered changing the channel. Phoebe looked on interested. "She's tired. We've been out on the bridge and she got really cold but she didn't tell me until this happened. Can she sleep on the couch?" Chris asked.

"What's wrong with the couch at P3?" Maddie frowned.

Chris rolled his eyes and placed Bibz on the couch Mel was on moments before. Mel stuck her hand out to Phoebe. "Come on Aunt Pheebs."

Phoebe took her neices hand and smirked at Chris. "I'll talk to you later tonight." Mel orbed out with her Aunt leaving Madz smirking at the TV.

Chris saw his charges face and frowned. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Madz shrugged a huge grin on her face.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I won't tell you because she's your sister."

"You kissed her!" Madz jumped up and down on the couch and Piper came downstairs.

"Hey, baby sleeping." she shushed.

Chris nodded. "Sorry Piper. By the way, can Bibz crash here tonight?"

Piper waved her hand. "Sure. Just keep it quiet because Paige and Wyatt are both asleep."

Madz and Chris nodded and once Piper had gone back Madz was already lying back down on the couh her feet hanging over the arm rest. "So…is that all you did?"

Suddenly Madz was being belted by a pillow in Chris's hands and she was attempting to defend herself.

…………………………

Phoebe orbed into her office and was shocked to find herself sitting behind her desk. Mel was scratching her head looking extremely confused. "Aunt Pheebs?" Mel looked between the Phoebe standing next to her and the Phoebe sitting behind the desk.

"Don't worry." Phoebe behind the desk nodded. "I'm just here to tell you to go back in time and sit in the meeting because I got fired and Piper wasn't very happy."

Phoebe who was standing next to Mel frowned. "Go back in time?"

"Yes." Phoebe behind the desk said. "Oh by the way Mel, here's your ring back." she showed Mel Coop's ring. Mel reached out for it but the Phoebe behind the desk pulled away. "Only when my past self goes back to save my job."

Mel looked at the Phoebe standing next to her. "This is way to confusing." Mel placed the ring in her hands. "Take the ring and go."

Phoebe standing next to Mel nodded as she took the ring and disappeared in a pink light. The Phoebe that was still left nodded. "Here you go." she placed the ring in Mel's hand.

"Is it good to be confused?" Mel frowned.

"Yes honey it is." Phoebe took Mel's hand. "Let's go home."

"You aren't an evil clone." Mel wondered.

"No. I'm not an evil clone." Phoebe laughed. "To prove who I am you told me you were leaving at the end of this week. Remember?"

Mel nodded as she took Phoebe's hand. "Remembered."

…………………………

Piper had sat in the kitchen stirring her coffee when Madz had walked in. "So, what's Hades gates like?"

"Hopefully not still frozen." Madz nodded pouring some water into the boiler.

Piper chuckled. "I like your determination."

"You taught me it." Madz nodded. It was half true. Madz learnt how to be determine because of Piper's death.

"It's weird." Piper nodded. "To have you guys here and knowing we know you in the future. It's just…weird."

Madz nodded and placed her hand under the boiler. Steam automatically started pouring from the top and the girl poured herelf a cup of tea. "It's weird for us as well. Especially for Chris and Mel."

"Why?" Piper said leaning on her hands.

Madz sat down across from her. "Hard to explain without revealing to much of the future."

"Am I bad to them?" Piper frowned.

"Oh God no." Madz shook her head. "Bibz once said 'You are the best mother she has ever known' and trust me she's known a lot of mothers."

"So how come Chris doesn't call me 'mom'?" Piper asked. "He only called me that when he was trying to pull me away from the demon."

Madz flinched. "Can't explain."

"So I'm not bad to him but I'm not his mom? Did I put him up for adoption or something?" Piper shook her head.

Mel who had orbed back in with Phoebe was standing at the kitchen doors listening.

"Please, never ever even think of that." Madz shook her head. "You never put him up for adoption and if you ever do I will personally freeze you and I don't want to think of what Bibz would do to you."

Piper laughed. "I wouldn't do that to them. Trust me seeing them, holding them, just being with them, I know I love and I can't wait to have them. I just have to wait."

Madz smiled. "That's sweet."

"So is he ever going to call me Mom? I mean big twenty-two year old Chris?" Piper said sipping her tea.

"I'll talk to him." Madz nodded.

Mel was still sitting at the door tears streaming down her face. She hadn't heard her mom say she loves her for two years. Mel stood up and went to the living room where she found her brother sleeping on the couch opposite from Bianca. Mel poked her brother awake.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked as he saw his little sister crying. He pulled her towards him and stroked her hair. "Melly?"

Mel sucked in a deep breath. "I just heard mom speak and she said she loves us."

Chris smiled. "She does?"

"Yeah she does." Mel laughed wiping away some tears.

"I think we already knew that though." Chris nodded. "I mean every night for fourteen years she would tuck us in and tell us not to mention the sheer abuse we coped in front of our friends of 'I love you, have a nice day'." Chris said earning a smile and a smack across the head from Mel

"Even though that was extrememly embarassing, especially the part where she would ruffle your hair." Mel said. "That's exactly what I miss."

"Yeah, me too." Chris nodded. "Come here." he pulled Mel closer to him and the brother and sister fell asleep like that.

When Piper and Madz came out they found out Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt were asleep upstairs and Chris, Mel and Bibz asleep downstairs. "I'm not going to P3 alone." Madz complained. "It's only eight o'clock. How could they be asleep?"

Piper wrapped an arm around Madz. "They must've just conked out. Do you want to do anything?"

Madz shrugged. "I'm up to anything you're up to."

Piper looked at the time. "Movie?"

"Sure."

………………………………

The week passed with nothing majorly spectacular happening. Chris burnt his fingers on the stove and Mel healed him but it was as exciting as it got.

In some aspects it was good because Melinda's last week was one both mother and daughter could enjoy. However the sudden drop in demon activity was making Chris, Madz and Bibz extremely nervous.

"Lighten up, you guys." Paige had said. "Just go with the flow."

"Flow, doesn't work with me." Bibz had replied. "It kind of hurts."

The night after Carson had taken over their day, Mel had annouced her leaving at dinner.

"Well, unfortunatly another version on myself thought it was only good for me to stay five weeks so I have to go by this Sunday." Mel said sadly.

She was instantly engulfed in hugs from her Aunts and Piper, who squeezed her daughter so much that Mel nearly ran out of breath.

Piper had basically taken her daughter out and spoilt her by taking her to the beauty salons and anywhere else she could afford. Phoebe had spent quality time with her neice by simply watching movies and taking her shopping. Paige had taken the week off of work and whenever Mel wasn't being dragged around San Francisco, Paige and Mel sat on Paige's bed and talked.

Melinda had to say it was one of the best weeks of her life. Chris just teased her calling her 'Golden Child' but Piper had shut him up by giving him a big hug and planting a kiss on his head.

"Aw, Piper." Chris said wiping the lipstick away.

"Well it certainly shut you up." Piper laughed ignoring the whole 'Piper' thing.

Chris and Bianca hadn't really spoken since the night on the bridge but when they had it was about everything else. It wasn't until the day before Melinda was leaving did they speak about it and it was only because Mel and Maddie threw them into a closet. Madz froze the cupboard shut and Mel froze it time wise.

"You two aren't getting out until we say you can." Mel had shouted.

"Or until you two talk." Madz added.

An hour later Mel unfroze the door and Madz defrosted it. As they opened the door they were met by the scene of Chris and Bianca kissing. They instantly stopped and pulled apart. There was an awkward silence between the four future residents. Chris leaned forward and closed the cupboard door again and Maddie and Mel just started laughing.

……………………………….

The night before Melinda was due to leave Piper invited them all to P3, to have a mini party for her daughter. Madz and Bibz cast the spell once more to let her look older and they all sat around the couches. "Alright, seeing as you know, you're leaving before you birthday." Chris said. "Madz, Bibz and I bought you this."

"We picked it out." Maddie said handing a blue box to her.

"Chris paid." Bianca smiled.

Mel looked at them. "Can I open it?"

"Sure." Chris nodded.

Mel opened her present and smirked. "Tarot cards?"

"Hey, look at the back of them." Bibz laughed.

"We got the back designed." Madz explained.

Mel pulled a card out and saw it was love. She looked at the back and smiled at the design. They were purple and pink with the silver triquetra in the middle. Around the triquetra there were red roses and they looked hand painted. "Thank you guys."

"Oh it gets better." Bianca grinned. "Look at the corners."

Mel looked at the design on the corners and there were tear drop shapes, two of fire and two of water. Mel just laughed and thanked them again.

Piper handed her daughter a small little box. "Chris told me your birthday is in a week so here you go."

Phoebe and Paige handed her two other small boxes. "These go with it."

In the one Piper gave Mel there was a small necklace 'Melinda' written in cursive writing. On the 'I' there was a small green gem. Phoebe gave her a bracelet with the cursive 'M' on it and Paige bought her a ring with a green stone on it. "Thank you guys so much."

"It's okay honey." Piper said as she got a hug.

"I'm going to go dance." Bibz said. "Maddie?"

"Maybe you should dance with your boyfriend." Maddie said getting up.

"Maybe my boyfriend should dance with his sister who is leaving." Bianca grinned pushing Maddie onto the dance floor.

"Did she just say boyfriend?" Phoebe looked at Chris.

"Come on Melly." Chris said. "Maybe we should dance."

"Why don't we join them?" Paige said lifting up Piper. Phoebe also stood up and they were all dancing.

Chris danced with his sister. "So, you're going?"

Mel nodded. "Looks like I am."

Chris smiled. "I'm going to miss my little annoying sister you know."

"I know." Mel nodded. "But you got Maddie and Bianca to annoy you."

"No the same." Chris said.

Mel nodded and rested her head on Chris chest as the song slowed. "Thanks for taking care of me for the past five weeks."

"It's my job to look after you." Chris nodded. "You're my little sister no matter what."

"I have to die you know." Mel said reading her brothers mind.

"You can prevent it." Chris said.

"If I don't die." Mel started. "You would never have come back here."

"How do you know?" Chris asked.

"I know everything." Mel nodded.

Chris held his sister and looked over to Bibz. He noticed her staring at him and smiled. She smiled back as the song changed.

_That's all I wanted, something special,  
Something sacred in your eyes,  
For just one moment, to be bold and naked  
At your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
Maybe this time is forever, say it cant be  
That all you wanted, something special,  
Someone sacred in your life  
Just for one moment, to be warm and naked  
At my side_

Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
But something tells me together, wed be happy

Piper looked at her children and felt her gut churn slightly. She placed her hand on her stomach as she watched Chris make a silent promise to his little sister

_  
I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time  
_

Piper thought about her other son who was probably sleeping at the nursery in magic school being watched over by Mrs. Winterbourne.

_  
That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime  
That's all I wanted just to see my baby's blue eyes shine  
_

Bibz looked back over to Chris and rolled her eyes and her sisters' face. "Oh shut up." Bianca spat.

"Didn't say anything." Maddie grinned.

Piper looked up to the heavens and thought about Leo.

_This time I think that my lover understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be strong  
_

Chris laughed as Mel squirmed her way to Piper dragging Chris over. "Come on, I won't get to do this in the future so can I have one dance with my Mom and brother?"

_  
I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time  
_

Maddie looked at the sight of the family dancing and smiled. "They look like they're having fun." she said to her sister.

Bianca looked over to Chris, Mel and Piper. "Yeah it does." she nodded.

"Promise, something Bibz." Maddie said. "If we change the future and Chris is married to Bianca, you won't go crazy."

Bibz looked over to Chris. "I-I don't know."

"Look." Madz said. "I've been thinking a lot about the new future and it was her and Chris's work. They changed it together."

"I just don't want to be alone." Bibz shook her head. "And Madz, I don't want to let him go."

"You won't be alone Bibz." Madz assured her. "You just have to let Chris…"

"Follow his heart." Bibz finished.

_  
If you are the desert, I'll be the sea  
_

Leo stood up at heaven and felt something tug at his heart. He was supposed to be meditating but he felt lonely. He hadn't checked in on his family yet but when he leaned over he smiled as he saw his wife was out and about laughing and dancing with family and friends.

_If you ever hunger - hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be_

So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling, don't think of me  


The song finished and everyone in the club clapped for the old George Michael tune.

……………………………

"So Madz who's your boyfriend in the future?" Mel asked as she packed her belongings back into her backpack.

Madz simply blushed and continued to help Melinda pack. "Don't tell me it's Tye." Mel groaned inwardly.

"No, he's yours." Maddie shook her head. "You two are really cute together and trust me when I say, mortals aren't my type. It means I actually have to reveal the secret and I then have to worry about them…sorry but too much stress."

"Fair enough. But who do you like?" Mel asked again.

Madz studied her hands and then puffed out slowly. "His name is Ignatius."

"Who?" Mel frowned.

"He was Bianca's tutor on how to use fire."

Paige and Chris walked in and looked sadly at Mel. "You ready kiddo?" Chris asked.

"Do I have to go through the big goodbyes?" Mel puffed zipping up her backpack.

"Talk to your mom but I think you do." Paige nodded. "Come on it ain't that bad."

Chris grabbed the younger girls' bag as they headed up to the attic. "Jeez, you aren't packing light are you?"

Mel laughed and looped her arm in her brothers. They reached the attic where Phoebe and Bibz were sitting on the sofa chatting about something. Chris placed the bag on the ground and Madz voiced his thoughts. "Where's Piper?"

"Right here." she came in from behind holding Wyatt. "I need a photo."

"Mom." Mel groaned.

"To prove you were here." Piper said. "Here Chris, hold your brother."

"Is she really doing this?" Mel asked Chris.

"You're the one who missed the embarrassment." Chris noted.

Chris, Mel and Baby Wyatt all posed while Piper took a photo. Suddenly Phoebe, Paige, Maddie and Bianca stood up all wanting to be in the second photo. "You too Piper." Madz said as she telekinetically pulled the camera from Piper's hands. Piper stood in-between her children and Maddie took the photo while still being in it.

"Alright, alright, can I go now?" Mel asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Just remember, go to your time and then say the spell to send the ring back to it's own time."

"Chris," Bibz said. "The girl knows what to do."

"Yeah, Chris, give your sister a break." Madz shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard it once before." Mel nodded.

"Or twice." Bibz shrugged.

"Could've been three times." Paige added.

"Maybe four." Madz said.

"I think it was more like every hour on the hour of everyday since we found out she was leaving." Phoebe said.

"Yeah that sounds more like it." Paige smirked.

"Alright, enough of teasing my son." Piper chuckled. She then looked at her daughter. "Come here and give your mother a hug."

Mel immediately hugged her mother squeezing her tightly. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby and I can't wait to meet you."

"In two years and ten days you shall hold your baby girl." Mel smiled.

"Don't we count for hugs?" Paige whimpered.

Mel slowly pulled herself out of Pipers grip and made her way over to Paige. "Thank you for everything Aunt Gi. The advice, the music, the personality."

"Don't mention in honey." Paige smiled. Mel moved over to Phoebe.

"Aunt Pheebs?" Mel said while she was hugging her Aunt.

"Yes Mel?" Phoebe replied.

"Never, ever, ever, never, make meatloaf." Mel said. "Please. For the sake of our stomachs, and possibly our lives, don't."

Phoebe just laughed. "Okay."

"What if I teach her how to make it?" Piper offered.

Mel just shook her head. "Don't ruin a good recipe."

Mel moved from Phoebe to Madz and Bibz. "So, you two gonna still be around in the future?"

"Did Pip and Pat just die?" Maddie asked. Melinda nodded. "Well we'll be back in a few weeks. We were just…"

"Top secret information for her." Bianca nudged her sister. "Remember the people in her time don't know where we go to. I mean we just told Chris."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Just hug me and say goodbye." Madz and Bibz did as they were told and squeezed the girl an extra bit as she pulled away.

Chris looked at his little sister and smiled. "I'm seriously gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Mel smiled. "That is until I get back to my time and you steal my stuff and read my diary and…"

"I remember when you came back Mel." Chris nodded. "I did none of that stuff. Now remember to write in your diary the date you came or else…"

"You'll never know where to pick me up from, got it." Mel winked. "Love you Chris."

"Love you too Mel." Chris hugged her and he suddenly felt like she was dying again. "Come on. Off you go." he said. Mel held him for an extra second before grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Blessed be." Mel smiled as she slipped the ring on.

Bibz went to Chris's side. Piper stood in between her son and Paige. Phoebe stood on the other side holding onto Madz. "Bye." Piper said.

Mel closed her eyes and thought of her own time and tear blurred her vision as she watched her family disappear in a pink light.

**Epilogues next and there are two…One for Mel and one for the next story…yes there is another one…It's called One last Time or Just in time…I haven't decided yet.**

**Also that song is what I based a lot of the story on because it really is a beautiful song so I had to include it in the story somewhere.**


	19. Back in the future

**Epilogue 1**

Mel arrived back in her room in the Manor. She looked around and smiled as nothing was out of place. She placed her bag on the ground and before she went to see anyone she put Coop's ring on her desk.

_A time for everything and for everything it's place_

_Put back what was lost through time and space_

She watched as the ring disappeared in a ball of light. "Go mom." she whispered. She put her clothes away and crept downstairs.

"So how long has she been gone for now?" she heard Maddie's voice.

"This week was the fifth." Chris's voice came from the kitchen.

"Why'd she go?" Bibz asked.

"Said she needed to do something. She visited though. About two weeks ago." Chris puffed. "But don't tell Wyatt."

"Isn't he worried?" Madz asked.

"Yeah, but she told me not to tell him." Chris shrugged.

"Tell who what?" Mel walked through the door.

Chris stood there in shock and Madz and Bibz threw themselves on top of Mel as soon as they realised who she was.

"Welcome home sis." Chris said wrapping his arms around Mel. "Thank God you've come back."

"Where'd you go?" Madz asked.

"Why'd you go?" Bibz frowned.

"Did you miss us?" Madz smiled.

"Not really." Mel grinned ruffling the two girls' hair. They were only twelve.

"Oh thanks." Bibz scoffed.

"Off course I missed you two. How couldn't I?" Mel said.

"What about me?" the voice came from behind Mel and she spun around to see her big brother Wyatt standing there.

The first three weeks of while she was away flashed through her mind. Wyatt taking Chris away, Wyatt torturing her, nearly killing her. Everything replayed itself like a horror movie.

But then something else flashed through her head. Maddie and Bianca in the past helping Chris. Chris who was saving the day. Chris who was making sure Piper's oldest isn't evil.

"Yeah Wy." Mel nodded. "I did."

And even after though the past few weeks and the past two years flashed through her head she went over to the blonde Halliwell and hugged him much to everyone's surprise.

Wyatt awkwardly returned the hug but then let himself sink into it.

"Where are Uncle Henry and Aunt Billie?" Mel asked. "I miss them."

"First off." Wyatt frowned. "Where were you and why'd you leave?"

"Already asked." Bibz nodded.

"She's already ignored the questions." Madz said.

Wyatt looked at Mel. "Where have you been Melinda?"

"I can't tell." Mel shrugged. "All I can say is I was with people who love me very much. I was with family."

"Did you die?" Bibz said her big brown eyes shining.

Chris laughed and hugged Bibz from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. "Bibz, if she had died do you really think she'd be here now?" he asked.

Mel just laughed. "No Bibz I didn't die. I was with you. All of you in fact."

"I don't get it." Bibz shook her head.

"You can be so immature sometimes." Madz rolled her eyes at her 'twin'.

"I am not immature!" Bibz frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah…" Chris nodded. "You are."

Wyatt just shook his head. "We could be having this argument for the rest of our days but I think you might want to go upstairs where Aunt Billie and Uncle Henry are. They are talking to Duke about something."

"Duke is here?" Melinda smiled and she turned around and bolted upstairs.

"I thought she hated Duke." Madz frowned.

"Something must've changed." Wyatt shrugged.

"What do you think she meant by she was with us?" Chris looked at his brother.

Bibz looked up at Chris who was pretty much double her hight. "Maybe she went through time."

Chris remembered the meeting he had with Mel a few weeks ago and thought about when and where his sister went. "Maybe you're right kiddo." Chris nodded. "Maybe you're right."

……………………………

Mel ran up the stairs and when she reached the attic she flung the door open. Duke, Billie and Henry were all standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Mel?" Henry asked.

When Mel nodded Henry swooped down and picked up his niece. As he hugged her he spun her around the room. "Never do that again, you hear me? I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry Uncle Henry but I needed to think." Mel smiled as Henry put her down.

"About?" Billie asked as she gave Mel a bone crushing hug.

"About stuff." Madz shrugged. Henry and Billie both glared at her. "Look, I can't tell you guys exactly what I was doing but I can say that you two will understand in the future. In six years to be precise."

"Six years?" Henry frowned. "What?"

Duke looked at Mel and smiled. "I think we should let bygones be bygones, right Melinda?"

Mel looked at Duke and smiled. "Do you remember?"

"It wasn't me pulling the strings." Duke nodded. "But I remember talking to my future self."

Henry and Billie couldn't look more confused. "And I remember talking to Chris." Duke nodded. "Or should I say Derrick?"

Mel smiled and Henry frowned. "Who's Derrick?"

"Future…" Duke started.

"Consequences." Mel finished. She went over to Duke and hugged him. "Thank you very much."

Duke slipped a letter into Melinda's pocket. "Make sure this reaches me on December 31st 2025." he whispered.

"Will do." Mel winked.

"So let's celebrate your return shall we?" Henry said keen to get back to a topic he understood.

Mel nodded. "Uncle Henry, you are the best."

"Why, thank you." Henry smiled.

"What about me?" Billie pouted.

"Second best." Mel nodded and Billie rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you guys downstairs but I have to call someone."

Billie and Henry looked at each other and shrugged. "Tye."

"Yep." Mel laughed.

"I have to go back to the other Elders." Duke nodded.

"Bye." Mel smiled as he orbed out.

Billie and Henry left Mel alone in the attic and she pulled her phone out and dialled the most familiar number to her.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end answered.

"I'm back." Mel said.

"Mel!" Tye shouted. "Orb here, I'm coming over."

Mel orbed in right behind Tye. "I've missed you." she said.

Tye turned around and hugged her. "You back for good this time?"

"Until I die." Mel grinned.

"Yes! I mean…I don't want you to die and I don't want you to you know go again it's just…" he was silenced by Mel pressing her lips against his.

"You were rambling." Mel explained after pulling back.

Tye however just kissed Mel again. When he did pull back he looked at her. "After you kissed me all I could think about was you and…" Mel covered his lips with hers. The third time they broke apart Tye grinned. "If I keep rambling you are just gonna keep kissing me aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." Mel grinned leaning in again.

Tye pushed her down onto the bed and smiled. "You okay with making out on my bed?"

"I think that's fine." Mel nodded, kissing him more.

After a while Mel heard her family calling for her clearly worried she was missing again. "I'm coming!" Mel said sending a message to Chris.

"Huh?" Tye pulled back.

"Chris and Wyatt are calling me. I better go." Mel said standing up. "Come over for dinner?"

"Let me fix myself up." Tye nodded.

"Oh and Tye." Mel frowned. "Don't tell my brothers. I don't want you dead."

Tye gulped and nodded.

**A/N one more epilogue and then finito!**


	20. This is not the end

**Epilogue 2**

_**2004**_

Phoebe and Paige stood over the nameless graves and shook their heads. "When is Piper getting out of hospital?" Paige asked.

"Next week. Baby Chris and Piper are fine." Phoebe nodded.

"Why didn't they fade as well?" Paige asked looking at the graves. "Why did Chris fade away but they didn't?"

"I don't know sweetie." Phoebe rubbed Paige's arm. "But now we can return them. The police buried the bodies and now we have to return their spirits."

"We could've done the same for Chris." Paige whispered.

"I don't know why he disappeared." Phoebe nodded. "Just do your thing."

Paige closed her eyes. "Bodies." she orbed the bodies of Madz and Bibz up to the ground. The two lifeless corpses just laid there, buried in black clothing and their faces were pale.

"Luckily the Elders were on our side for this." Phoebe pulled out the two crystal orbs the Elders had given them. One was red and the other was blue. Phoebe placed the orbs on top of the bodies and Paige said the Latin mantra.

The orbs seeped into the bodies and the two bodies healed and the girls woke up. "What the hell?" Bibz spluttered and some dirt fell from her mouth.

Madz shook her head and a worm fell. "Yuck!"

"Good to see you two alive." Paige smiled helping the girls up.

"Were we bought back from the dead?" Madz groaned.

"Again?" Bibz frowned.

"Yep." Phoebe nodded. "Now we have some bad news for you two."

"What?" Bibz asked.

"Well first off…" Paige said. "You two are going to have your memories erased and be reborn as yourselves."

"Until then you'll be 'Up There'." Phoebe nodded.

"It was either that or they merge you two and you guys would never be born." Paige added.

"Okay." Madz said. "What else is there?"

Paige looked at Phoebe who smiled sadly at Bibz. "Chris is dead."

Bibz frowned. "What?"

"Do you remember how Gideon stabbed him?" Phoebe asked. "And you guys couldn't heal him? Well he just faded away."

Bibz shook her head. "I don't get it? How come we were bought back?"

"We don't know." Paige said. "All we know is that without his body we couldn't bring him back."

"But…" Bibz cried. "That can't be right."

Madz placed a hand on her sisters back. "Calm down Bianca. It'll be fine. I mean, baby Chris, he was born, right?"

Paige nodded. "He was born."

"But baby Chris is going to fall in love with Bianca the demon and I never got to say goodbye to big Chris." Bibz groaned.

"Honey, don't worry." Paige said tears streaming down her own face. "Just don't worry."

Kevin orbed down and looked at the scene sadly. "Come on girls." he said. "You two need to come with me."

Madz nodded and went to Kevin's side but Bibz just looked at Paige. "Just tell me, did he do it? Did he save Wyatt?"

Phoebe nodded. "He did."

Paige also nodded. "He saved us all."

Bibz smiled and stood next to Kevin. "A new adventure?" Madz looked at Bibz.

"We won't remember the old ones." Bibz shrugged. "So a brand new one."

Madz looked at Kevin. "We won't meet each other until we are five like we did the first time around, right?" she asked the Elder.

"I don't think so." Kevin shook his head.

"See you guys in fourteen years." Bibz said to the closet thing to family she would ever have.

"Say goodbye to Piper." Madz added. "And kiss Chris for us."

Kevin took the nervous girls hands and orbed up to the heavens where they were put to sleep until the day they were conceived. Then their souls would return to their bodies, ready to tackle the world again.

Paige looked back down to the nameless graves and smirked. "I got an idea." she said to Phoebe. Phoebe knew what her sister was up to and nodded. On each of the mini tombstones that simply had 'Female died in 2004' written on it Phoebe and Paige cast a spell to say something much different.

_Ice Queen, died in 2004 in noble cause, loved by The Charmed Ones, Bianca, Wyatt, Melinda and Christopher_

On the other it said

_Flamethrower, died in 2004 in noble cause, loved by The Charmed Ones, Maddie, Wyatt, Melinda and Christopher_

On each of them it either had a small fire or a drop of water. "There." Phoebe nodded. "One day we'll show them this to them."

Paige looked around and saw a small boulder in the middle of two trees. "We got one more person to do."

Phoebe nodded and went over to the rock before magically carving something in the boulder.

_In memory of Christopher Perry Halliwell, died 2004 whilst saving his brother. Cherished son, nephew, brother, lover and friend of, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Melinda, Bianca and Maddie_

And underneath they carved a mini triquetra. "That feels better." Paige nodded.

As the two sisters walked away from the gravesites the triquetra shone as a spirit sat on the rock saying thank you before going back to the Elders to get his memory erased and merge with his baby self.

……………………………….

The night Mel came back home she placed her head on her pillow thankful she was no longer sleeping on the couch. She looked at her clock and thought about what her family in 2004 were doing. She could probably find out. Mel had emptied out her bag and now her jewellery and tarot cards were on her bedside table.

The last thing she had found was a note evil future Wyatt had slipped into her pocket before he had gone through the time ban. Even though it was meant as a threat Mel took comfort in it knowing that the five words written on the paper told her everything she needed to know.

_This is not the end…_

**Now it is finished**

**Love you guys**


End file.
